Careful What You Wish For
by Eveabella
Summary: Scarlet has been obsessed with the supernatural her whole life. But when the beautiful and mysterious newly recruited Volturi guard, Callum enters her life, she is sucked into something much deeper and darker than she ever imagined.
1. Preface

**_Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts I do not own Twilight or any of the characters belonging to the series which belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._**

**"It's funny, it's sad, it's sexy it's everything I want it to be!"  
-Riotgirl777-**

Preface

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I always knew I was different. Actually, in hindsight, I always wished I was different. I wanted so badly to stand out. It seems so trivial now, how I obsessed over little insignificant things that may have possibly suggested I had some link to the supernatural. I looked the part at least with my perfectly pale skin, translucent, night black hair, and coal eyes. I think it was probably because I never felt like I was the same as anyone. And I don't think anyone thought of me particularly as the same. I was, to put it quite frankly, an outcast. The strange one. I could have been part of the popular group. It's not like they didn't approach me when I moved here, but the thought of being part of that group of socialites and narcissists didn't appeal to me. Fascists. I felt a strange surge of pleasure that at this moment I might still be able to feel my old anger for something so petty, so inconsequential now when . . .

It seemed a waste. My life. I would die now, for what? But I'll tell you one thing; I don't regret a single second of it. It was an adventure beyond my wildest imagination, and if it means my death, well what the hell kind of mundane life would I have led otherwise?

**_Please review!_**

**_Read on if you like or would find amusing: weirdly inappropriate thoughts in serious situations; odd conversations to have with yourself; vampires that may be a little dumb; Lamborghinis, Aston Martins, misunderstandings, random angry Italian people, car advert slogans, would-be-shovel-wielding teenage boys; cheerful pessimism, 'Aww' moments, and general all round ridiculousness._**


	2. Looking For Trouble

Ugh. Why wouldn't Nige just leave me alone? What was it about those three little words that made them incomprehensible to all boy-kind? Why couldn't he just stop mocking me and go back to his little slags that trailed after him. One of two things was happening here, either this had been a bet or he simply couldn't stand that there was one girl in the school that wasn't drooling over him. I didn't care which as long as he left me alone. But that brought me back to my original problem. The fact Nige was uncomprehending of the English language. I hated school.

As stupid as it was I couldn't resist the chance to tempt fate. I walked through the back allies home, alone, using the excuse I didn't want to run into Nige again. No attackers, no preternatural warning, no powers, nothing out of the ordinary. Damn.

Will was dragging me to a club tonight. I've always known Will, he's two years older than me but we seem to get along. Oddly enough he's popular in his year. A rare nice one, he doesn't look down on lowers statuses as people in my year do. How I hate the social hierarchy. Well in any case, I dressed meticulously, hoping I would look old enough to get in. I was, sadly three years short, so if anyone asked for I.D. I was screwed. I trusted Will; he always seemed to have the right connections for everywhere.


	3. Something New

_Callum's P.O.V._

This was . . . quite cool. Flattering in fact. I didn't think my power was that valued. It's not a big thing; I know the present; every detail, the truth; all I have to do is look. A useful skill, I only used it for trivial things before. I'm not entirely sure how Aro found me. One of them just showed up one day, while I was hunting. They took me back to Volterra, and Aro did his creepy touch-mind thingy. Actually they're all kind of creepy. I shuddered, thinking about them.

I attempted to block out the blaring music and strobe lights. Irritating distractions. I focused my sense of smell, my throat inflamed by so many humans. I tried to home in on any particularly appealing scent. Nothing. Just the ordinary human aroma. I sighed. I didn't like settling for 'ordinary'. I kept breathing, I still had hope; the night was young. Unlike most of the Volturi, I preferred to hunt rather than have my food delivered. I had to go outside city limits, of course, but that didn't really bother me. It wasn't like the run wore me out.

I stood suddenly, I wasn't leaving tonight's hunt up to chance. I make my own luck. I took one last deep breath, and turned to leave, but something in the air made me freeze. Something New. Human, with a hint of something else. And simply delicious. What a rarity. My throat was on fire. Like breathing flames. Every muscle in my body tensed. I turned slowly, my face (I hoped) smooth, impassive. I studied the faces around me. A feat made infinitely harder by the flashing lights. The intoxicating fragrance came from the corner by the entrance, explaining why I hadn't smelt it before. I scanned the faces quickly trying to separate the other scents and match them to the faces. Hang on – why was I bothering with that? I closed my eyes a second before they snapped open again, fixed on the girl right at the back, standing nervously by a taller guy, who grinned at her. I could hear her heart pounding now, as if it were the only noise in the room. All else disappeared.

She was young, too young to be in here, too young for the guy at her side. And, I reminded myself, too young for me. By around a century. She was beautiful though. Very. She even could be considered beautiful beside a vampire. Just about. Her skin was extremely pale for a human, with only the faintest of rose undertone, complimenting her clear complexion to hint of the luscious blood flowing beneath her skin. Her features were sharp, angular; her mouth a striking scarlet shade, appearing so soft; her perfect coal eyes glinting under thick black lashes in the dim light. Her hair was jet black and rugged, tucked neatly to one side of her slender neck. I think I stayed absolutely still for half a minute just staring at the flawless flesh of her throat, where I would sink my teeth, a fresh flow of venom wetting my mouth. Then someone bumped into me, reminding me where I was.

I ran my eyes over the rest of her. Slim and perfectly shaped, in keeping with her infallible face. The man beside her whispered something; I didn't bother to listen too caught in her. Whatever it was made colour suddenly rush to her face. She blushed a deep red. My breathing stopped. All motion stopped. I clenched my fist so hard I drove my finger nails into my palm. There was only her heart, and the knowledge that it would soon be stopped. I would have her, she would be mine. Not tonight though, something this special did not come along often. I would savour it; make it last. She would not know death tonight. But she would meet it's bringer.


	4. Is This Thing On?

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

The door bell rang and sluggishly I moved to greet it. "Hi Will," I smiled nervously, glancing down at my outfit. I hoped it wasn't too much.

"Scarlet, hey." Will grinned at me, "You look stunning." I felt blood rise to my face, colouring my white as white skin. Well it ought to have some colour; honestly I could go out in fifty degree sun without any cream and not so much as hint at brown. Like I've been painted with permanent whitewash.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Will was always nice. Even if he did lie a lot. I studied him, and not for the first time it struck me how good-looking he was. I wondered why he ever bothered going anywhere with me. It was like putting a rag doll next to a Ken. Not that I play with either. Ugh Barbie. The embodiment of all the stereotypes I hate. "You don't look so bad yourself." My lips twisted into a smile and he laughed,

"I should hope so." A small giggle escaped me, knowing how much time he spent choosing clothes. I swear he should have been born a girl! He linked my arm as he always did, "Shall we go then?" I nodded,

"Bye," I called back to my carers. Ha, they didn't _care_ where I went. They trusted me to be able to handle myself. I don't think they liked Will though.

"Have fun!" Elli shouted back to me.

"Yeah, that's the word; _'fun'_." I muttered. I hated going to clubs, I always felt so out of place. But Will was in his element and kept me close, so it wasn't too terrible.

I fiddled with my hair anxiously in the queue. I really doubted I could pass for eighteen. "Would you stop that? You're making _me_ nervous!" I glanced back at Will, or rather up at Will; he was too tall.

"Sorry," I tucked my hair to one side of my neck. Might as well be pro-active while I'm tortured. He grinned,

"Don't worry, you'll get in." How could he always read my expression like that?

"Yes, I'm worried about getting _in_." A more accurate statement was I was worried about getting out. Once Will was going it was hard to stop him. Like a runaway train. Highly destructive and virtually impossible to stop. He was smiling widely now,

"You're with me. How could you not get in?" Facial expressions fine. Sarcasm, not so much. Maybe he was_ trying_ to annoy me.

"You're only seventeen." I said in a quiet hiss. I laughed as a look of thunder crossed his face. He rolled his eyes and moved forward in the line. Five minutes later we were at the front being examined by the bouncer. He ran his eyes over me and I bit my lip praying I wouldn't ruin Will's evening by being discovered. He nodded finally and, smiling oddly at me, bid us in.

Oh my God, was it loud! My ears were beginning to throb already. Will stood grinning triumphantly for a moment before moving to the side to allow others in. It was packed. I felt like a sardine in a can. Will looked ready to burst into song at any moment; he was that excited. I knew he was itching to dance, or get drinks or something. He was the kind of person who always had to do something. But I also knew he wouldn't leave my side as long as I was uncomfortable. One of the good things about him, he was loyal, almost to an insane degree. He leaned into me as I studied our surroundings. "Looks like you've attracted attention already." Will grinned and nudged me to see a person looking directly at me. Actually staring would be the better term. I could feel myself blush again and fought to steady it. He was standing eerily still, like he was frozen. I couldn't see his face, it was obscured by shade. Suddenly he moved, or perhaps more accurately flowed forward, into the light. I couldn't help but gasp.

I think I knew immediately what he was. How could I not? He was all that I'd been waiting for. Ivory skin and a smooth face as if it had been sculpted from bleached bone. As if you could run your fingers over the plane of his features and not be able to feel any crease. His cheekbones cut across his face perfect, angular. His eyes were a deep caramel colour, and seemed to be looking right through me as if glazed over. His lips were the only part of him that looked soft; a pale rose tone, pulling back over rows of sharp looking teeth as he grinned at me. His messy chestnut hair refused to lie flat on his face as it moved in the sudden cold wind through the open door. And his body looked as if it had been carved in the likeness of an angel. I could feel my heart accelerate to three times its normal rate and fought not to let my jaw drop.

He flowed forward, heading straight towards me. Will squared his shoulders no doubt seeing what I saw. My entire conscious mind screamed that this was the start, the beginning of my life. Like my life had been a book, I just had to live through the boring bit until something happened to trigger a story. But a tiny part of me, the sane part, whispered that this was ridiculous, he was normal, I was normal, I would live a normal boring life. Besides, he had to be over eighteen. That point at least, I agreed with it on.

He had reached me now, and we stood in silence, oblivious to the noise around us, me admiring him, his beauty more astonishing close up, and him strangely seeming to be admiring me also. A slow smile spread across his face, "Hi, I'm Callum." His voice was like satin, sliding between my fingers unattainable, but somehow, almost tangible, ringing perfectly, against the blaring music. For a moment I forgot to breathe.

"Scarlet," Will interjected before the silence between us could stretch too long. I nodded mutely and shot a grateful glance towards Will. God, I must have looked so dumb! I had so many things planned that I would say when this happened, but now all I could do was stare, dumbfounded. I groaned inwardly, since apparently I wasn't capable of making any outward noise. I felt like tapping my voice box like they do to microphones. Hello, is this thing on? He must have thought I was a freak! He chuckled. Well, at least I hadn't fainted. Yet.

"Can you talk, Scarlet?" He asked silkily,

"Yes," I just about managed to breathe. He smiled a heart stopping smile and held out his hand.

"Actually I think the more important question is, can you dance?" Around fifty lights went off in my head and every thought was screaming 'OH MY GOD!'

"She can dance." Will laughed and nudged me forward. I'd kill him for this later. Nearly trembling I took his hand, fighting the urge to retract my hand at the touch of his cold and silken skin. He seemed to almost drop my hand as if it electrocuted him, but kept hold and pulled me onto the dance floor.


	5. Dazzling

_Callum's P.O.V._

I heard hear gasp. I chuckled to myself. I still hadn't got used to dazzling people like that. Her heart quickened as I approached and I still couldn't hear anything else. The closer I got, the slower my pace. Her perfume encompassed me, blocking out all others, burning my throat like fire the closer I came. I could have closed my eyes, and still found my way to her, still wanted her. I stopped just a foot short of her. She was still studying me. An air of silence rung around us. She was heartbreakingly beautiful, her pale skin luminous in the dim light. It will be terrible to see a world without such an exquisite creature. It almost saddened me but for the fact her scent still stung in my throat.

The guy beside her was sizing me up. He was good-looking for a human. I wondered vaguely if he was her boyfriend or something but judging by the way she was staring at me, probably not. He was glowering at me though, so I guessed he wished he was. He looked like her absolute opposite. He had bright blonde hair, almost glowing, tanned skin and light green eyes. His face wad tight. I turned back to the girl after locking his gaze for only a moment. She didn't appear to have noticed. Despite myself, I felt my lips moving into a smile. "Hi, I'm Callum." I didn't intend to use my real name, but it just came out. She remained silent, stunned. I felt like prodding a response out of her. Err this would be the point where you say your name.

"Scarlet." The guy beside her offered. Well that figured; it was the exact colour of her lips. The name suited her perfectly. She nodded and I laughed lightly. I slipped back into a seductive smile, not moving my eyes from her stunning black's. It was kind of dizzying, the depth of them.

"Can you talk, Scarlet?"

"Yes," She breathed the word. I felt a smile creep across my face. She was English, her perfect accent lilting even as she spoke one word. It was musical as if she had sung her answer. I don't really know what I said then, only that it stunned her into silence again, and that it was an invitation to dance as my hand involuntarily held itself out to take hers. The boy pushed her forward, chuckling. So he wasn't possessive of her. Good to know. A look of fury crossed her face, only for a second. I took it she wasn't going to thank him for that. She allowed me to take her hand, twitching only slightly at my cold skin. I was surprised she didn't flinch away as most would have. But I did. Her skin was . . . so soft. Even silk could not compare. I almost dropped her hand with shock, but regained my composure at led her out.

She was a good dancer, but very self-conscious. She left my side only once, laughing when I tried to stop her, afraid she would disappear, and saying that I may be able to go for weeks without drinking, but she was getting dehydrated. I frowned at that, but shook my head. Just a coincidence. A figure of speech. What I didn't realise was she was drinking alcohol. It was fun to watch. Actually, if I'm honest, the evening was _fun_. It was strange. I mean her scent was still every bit as appealing as it first had been, scorching my throat so it was drier than ever. I still wanted her as badly as I had before. But I started noticing other things. The unsure quality of her voice, making it sweeter. The blush of her skin whenever a compliment past my lips. The way she would look down quickly whenever I caught her staring. As if she wasn't aware of how incredibly stunning she was. And she made me laugh.

Her hair was still swept to one side of her neck. She was torture. Every time her skin brushed mine, I would be seized by the urge to lower my head to her neck, to stop the ache in my throat. And my skin would be aflame as if she had burnt me.

I knew I would have to feed before the night was over.

**_Thanks to Dawn for reviewing. More chapters to come : )_**


	6. A Third of My Life Wasted

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

Damn human body. Stupid fatigue. I wasn't really aware that Callum was guiding me somewhere. I couldn't even lift my lids. I was awake enough though to realise I couldn't sleep in a club. "Will?" I groaned sleepily. A velvet voice replied,

"No, I can take you back." It whispered seductively. He wanted to take me back! He would leave with me! Part of me, the non-suicidal part, realised that it was probably not the best idea, if I wanted to wake up alive tomorrow. I tried in vain to ignore it, but it was annoyingly persistent.

"Tell Will." I insisted, compromising with my sane half. Okay, sane quarter. Eighth. I wished I hadn't stayed up 'til three the last night. I could never go two nights in a row without sleeping. I felt his body move to sigh before he wound us through the club.

"I believe this is yours?" A silky voice floated through the darkness and I heard Will's chuckle.

"You wore her out." He complained and I felt the angel's body shake with laughter. A sigh, I guess came from Will. "I guess I better take her back."

"If you want to stay, I'll take her." My head rose. Yes, I liked that idea. Very much. My eyes opened,

"Yes," I managed to mumble and Will looked incredulously at me, his eyebrows knit together in disbelief. He grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side.

"You're not walking home with some random guy you met in a club!" He hissed quietly. What? Since when had he been my chaperone? I felt like replying 'He's not random!' This guy was definitely not random. But the nagging little irritatingly sane part of me piped up again. I nodded slowly, still glowering at him. We turned back to Callum, and he tried to pretend he hadn't noticed how incredibly rude we'd been. He held up his hands,

"It's fine. It was only that I was heading back in a minute anyway, and I thought if you were having a good time . . ." He shrugged. My eyes studied him greedily, taking in every detail of his unbelievable perfection before I had to leave. His paper white skin almost glowed in my dim vision. Will put an arm around my waist, supporting my limp body.

"Don't worry." Will assured him, turning us both towards the exit. Callum stopped me, putting one cold, smooth hand gently on my shoulder.

"Wait – Can I have your number?" I smiled weakly and recited the eleven digits that made my mobile. He grinned, "Thanks." He murmured softly.

Will all but carried me back, and that was only because I said I didn't want him to. Elli was waiting for me when I got in. "Have a nice time?" A smile spread across my lips.

"The best." She grinned and didn't detain me any more. I flew up the stairs, changing in lightning speed into my pyjamas. I scrambled into bed, not before opening the window. Force of habit. In case I had any visitors. I wrapped the covers tightly around me for the warmth that evaded me on cold nights and thought blissfully of the night. Within minutes I was out cold.

**_Humans spent a third of their life sleeping._**

**_My mum has probably already spent half of the average life expectancy._**


	7. Fascination? Probably Obsession

_Callum's P.O.V._

We sat down at about twelve thirty. She was exhausted. Poor girl. Wait – did I just think '_poor girl'_? Something strange was definitely going on. We talked for a while, but I was listening more to the sound of her voice than what she was saying. And she was so out of it, I doubted she have cared if I told her that. When her head started to drop I guessed it was time to go. I slipped my arm around her waist and lifted her to her feet. I stopped deadly still the moment we both stood side by side, her lithe body in my arms, her scent burning away all else. Venom filled my mouth and I knew I was naïve to think I could wait to have her. I gritted my teeth, _just a little longer_. My mind whirled with images of her neck, warm beneath my mouth; her pulse pounding beneath her lush ivory skin, like satin against my cool lips; her blood, filling my mouth, its rich taste like velvet soothing my desert throat. I had to do something; I had to drop her. I had to run with her. I had to have her. I had to kiss her – now there was a strange thought. The weirdness of it grounded me, made me realise that I couldn't do any of those things. Not yet anyway. But I could drink her tonight. We could slip away; the guy wasn't paying any attention to us any more. And as soon as we were alone . . . I stopped that thought there before the images started up again and I wasn't able to move. "Will?" She murmured softly, her eyes not opening. Damn.

"No, I can take you back." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, putting my lips to her ear. The fragrance of her hair was intoxicating and almost froze me again. He scent was so strangely cool, like cool clear water; night air by a lake where jasmine bloomed. I couldn't help but feel if I could breathe it in enough it would in itself soothe the ache it had created in my throat. It had a texture like mercury.

"Tell Will." She insisted. I thought for a moment. I didn't know if I could stand to wait another night, but I couldn't afford a scene, and I didn't know what she was ready to do if I tried to force her to leave. I sighed deeply. I guessed I had no choice; there was no way I could have got through the crowd quick enough so no one would notice. If there was any space to move towards the exit that would be different, but without injuring several people . . . I didn't really care about that, but my new bosses wouldn't be pleased. So I began to weave through the crowd. I still intended to have her tonight, if it were possible.

Will was making out with a fair haired girl when I reached him. I cleared my throat. He pulled away from eating the girl's face and turned somewhat reluctantly to face me. He sighed, "Sorry Mills, I guess I got to go. But I have your number, right?" He whispered, not knowing I heard. She smiled and nodded, before slipping away back into the crowd of people dancing.

"I believe this is yours?" I grinned and glanced back at Scarlet. He laughed,

"You wore her out!" He sounded amused, his tone playful. He sighed, glancing to the girl – Mills. "I guess I better take her back." I smiled sympathetically, trying to make this look like I was doing this for him;

"If you want, I'll take her." He frowned for a second, as if he hadn't understood what I'd said. I was about to repeat it when Scarlet lifted her head.

"Yes," She agreed and I bit my lip to stop myself smiling at her willingness. Humans don't seem to have any self-preservation instincts. Or at least Scarlet didn't. That would make things easier. Will's frown deepened, and he stared at her as he had at me for a second before yanking her to the side and hissing in a low voice,

"You're not walking home with some random guy you met in a club!" Oh what a nice opinion of me he has! A correct one, but that's not the point. Scarlet glared at him angrily for a moment but gave a small resigned nod as if she recognised the logic. They turned back to me, she looked at me apologetically, or I think it was apologetically, she seemed to be studying me again. I held my hands up,

"It's fine. It was only that I was heading back in a minute anyway, and I thought if you were having a good time . . ." A last desperate bid . . . He smiled tightly,

"Don't worry." He turned away with her.

"Wait-" I caught her shoulder, "Can I have your number?" I didn't need it, I'd know where she was anyway, but I thought it'd be the human thing to do. She smiled and delivered her number as if rehearsed. I grinned sheepishly, "Thanks." They walked out, my eyes trailing after her. It burnt me to watch her walk away, but I knew that wasn't the end. I knew I'd see her again. I knew I'd drink her soon. In the meantime I glanced around, looking for anything that might satiate my thirst, my need for her. I settled for the shy girl, hiding in the back. She could have been considered pretty if I hadn't just seen Scarlet. It didn't take much to convince her to come out with me. I finished her quickly, dumping the body in a nearby river. Or nearby by vampire standards. I closed my eyes; left. I set off at a run, keeping my eyes half closed to concentrate on the way.

I slipped into her oddly open window. It was a cold night; I couldn't imagine why she would want it open. Everything about her defied logic. Her delectable fragrance had saturated the room and I froze solid for a minute as I regained control. I rose and walked to the bed where her sleeping figure lay. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as I admired her all too human beauty, the ineffable quality that screamed breakable. She looked like she was made of the most fragile china, laid carefully across the bed, her head purposefully rested gently on its side. A lock of luscious black hair had fallen over her face and I felt the strange urge to brush it out of her eyes. I reached out, pushing her hair back off her face and neck. I couldn't resist running my hand through her soft satin hair. Her scent threatened to encompass me, over take me. I bit my lip, my fingertips tracing her slender neck, so I could feel her pulse running through my hand. I contemplated drinking her then but she fascinated me; how she dangled herself in front of the darkness. I pressed my lips to her forehead, she stirred but didn't wake. A smile twisted on my lips and I moved to the edge of her bed, sitting at the foot, breathing through the scent, the desire. I watched her as she slept until dawn drove me out. Absentmindedly I closed the window as I left, glancing back at her once, savouring her scent before I ran from the light of day.


	8. Great! Now I'm Insane As Well

_**I wanted to name this chapter "You Know You're Losing It When You Try To Reason With Yourself" but apparently the chapter names can't be that long.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

My eyes opened and I groaned at my throbbing head. I sat up, slightly dizzy. It was strangely warm. I frowned, glancing towards the window that should have been flooding the room with cold air. It was closed. That was strange. I could have sworn I'd opened it last night. I shook my head and stood up, stretching out my aches. I remembered last night and smiled. Without a doubt the best night of my life. A smile stretched across my face as I knelt by my draws, choosing clothes for the day. I sighed happily, Saturday . . .

I jogged down the stairs. Mm, I could smell eggs. Elli and Argo were in the breakfast room slash kitchen, eating. "Morning sleepy." Elli laughed,

"You must have had fun last night." Argo said dryly, raising his eyebrows.

"Relax, it was all kosher. Orange juice and lemonade and that." Okay, so maybe I lie a little bit. I only had one anyway, and that hardly counts.

"Good." Argo growled,

"Oh let up." Elli giggled lightly, "Egg?" I nodded,

"Please." I took the plate she offered me and sat down at the table. Something was still bothering me, "Elli, did you close my window last night?" Elli had always complained about me sleeping with the window open.

"No, why?" I frowned,

"No reason." I must have forgotten to open it. Or maybe . . . No, the sane part of me started up again. I sighed and conceded it was probably the former. I checked my phone. No new messages.

I had woken up really quite late. Luke was meant to pick me up at eleven. Apparently Argo had phoned and said I had had a late night and was still asleep. I rang him when I was awake enough and told him I'd still like to go out. He grinned at me as I opened the door. "Late night?" I nodded, he chuckled, "Tell me about it." The strange thing was he meant it literally. I smiled and, "Bye." I shouted back to Elli and Argo.

Luke looked like he should have a really cool, sleek black car. He didn't disappoint. Aston Martin DBS. Six litre V12 engine. It almost made me drool. Being a body guard paid remarkably well. If you were a body guard for the right people. Elli had made me swear I was never to get in that car with him. He drove, rather fittingly, like a maniac. And I had no intention of sticking to my promise. And he had no intention of making me. At least I knew Argo would back me up if I was found out. He practically fainted when he saw it pull up. He winked at me and went to distract Elli. "So you had fun last night I take it?" I returned his grin.

"Definitely." He turned the key and I fought not to moan at the sound of the engine. He chuckled and pulled away, breaking the speed limit by at least twenty miles per hour. He may drive like a maniac but he sure is a good at it. He was very fast but careful. We stopped outside a large multiplex type building. "Laser questing?" That was his great idea for the day. "You realise I'm not ten any more." He grinned,

"I know, doesn't mean I'm not. Humour me," I laughed,

"Fine." He may be rich but he's surprisingly simple in what he enjoys. Fast cars and action. Like most boys. He just happens to be able to afford both. I laughed imagining people's faces when they see an Aston Martin in the car park. I hoped it wouldn't get keyed.

I laughed as I shrugged on my jacket pack. "No, I didn't whitey. Unlike you, I know my limits." Luke was definitely the coolest adult I knew. He didn't care if I went to clubs. "Besides I only went because Will dragged me."

"But you _did_ have fun." Luke protested as did up his straps.

"I suppose." He finished and stood grinning as he helped me to my feet. We got a few odd looks. People sometimes mistake him for my father. We both had very pale skin, and his hair was black, though it was so dark it looked almost purple. We both had angular features. There were only a few things that differed about us, his eyes were a very light grey and he was taller and much broader. Well, if people listened to our conversation, I'm not surprised we got odd looks; what kind of father asks his daughter if she whitied? Actually what kind of father understands the term whitey?

I ducked quickly behind the wall and Luke chuckled, lying beneath a window. "So what's his name, or can't you remember?" I rolled my eyes and peaked round the corner. I was a surprisingly good shot. Luke said I should think about becoming a sniper. Ha, a body-guard telling me to be a sniper. He probably thought it would be like we were working together.

"Callum, and of course I remember. Like I said, I only had one."

"Sure you did," He sat up abruptly peppering whoever was outside the window with shots. He sat back down, "Damn I think one of them got me." He muttered, "And you gave him your number?" Someone sprinted through the doorway, being hit by both me and Luke.

"Yeah," I pulled out my phone, sighing. No new messages.

"Relax he'll call." Luke slunk from underneath the window to man the other doorway. "Just you be careful though." I laughed, peaking my head round the wall again. All clear.

"You sound like Jake." I groaned, and he chuckled, firing a few warning shots to a group who were getting a little too cocky.

"Now there's a scary thought. All I'm saying is he's got to be eighteen at least." I turned to the other door, narrowing my eyes and hitting them all in a row. I smiled widely.

"Well, I got in and I'm fifteen. Will got in and he's seventeen. They really don't have the best security." He grunted, smiling at my aim.

"I suppose. I really should look into that." A few people charged in our direction. We ran.

"So you don't like me going to night clubs now." Someone hit my back. We ran faster.

"It's not that, just well other less . . . mature kids could get in." I snorted and slid into an alley, pulling him in beside me. We both caught our breath.

"Too tiring, old man?" I laughed, mocking him as he breathed deeply.

"Bring it on." He growled. We turned the corner to see a large gang had formed. We sprinted out running them with ease.

We watched the screen slide in the scores. "Yes!" I grinned at him. "First!"

"Fine, you win." He conceded with a mock bow. He was second, and it was pretty close, but still. "You're right; I am too old for this." I laughed,

"I thought you were ten?" I taunted. He rolled his eyes, "You're just a sore loser." He chuckled,

"That I am. Come on kid I'll buy you a celebratory dinner."

"You can afford it." He grinned.

"Yep, I can." I smiled and pulled out my phone. Nothing. "He'll call." Luke said firmly and I nodded, sighing.

I paced the living room, my phone in my hands. Why hadn't he called? Relax; it's only been one day! What if he forgot my number? Then it won't do any good to worry. What if he doesn't – Then why would he have asked – Wait, am I actually arguing with myself? Its official I'm insane. Why on Earth would anyone want to go out with me? It's only one guy. I'm obsessed. Ugh. I most definitely need help.


	9. Just Another Day At The Office

_Callum's P.O.V._

"You're in a good mood." Felix commented as I shrugged on my dark grey robe. Felix was one off the only members of the Volturi that didn't scare the crap out of me. I grinned at him,

"Am I?" He laughed,

"I'd say. What's so good about your life and how do I get it in mine?" I chuckled and drew my hood up over my face.

"Maybe I'm just a perpetually happy vampire." He snorted,

"I'll believe that when I see it." I bent my head and removed the contact lenses that dulled my vibrant red eyes to a caramel colour. Instantly my eyes flickered about the room, taking in the newly vivid colours. Alec came trotting in. I almost shivered. At least he wasn't as bad as his freaky sister. I hadn't been on the receiving end of her power and I had no intention of ever being. I went out of my way to be nice to her.

"Aro wants you, Callum." I don't think they liked using my name. It didn't exactly fit it here. It sounds very out of place. Too modern. Or at least it sounds too modern. I nodded and flashed a quick grin at Felix before going to Alec side, walking down the corridors. I never knew what to say to the Volturi. It didn't exactly feel like home yet. "You seem to be in a good mood." I frowned, did someone send out a memo?

"Yeah, I err, had a good hunt last night." He nodded. See, that's why it's so hard to have a conversation with these vampires; they say a few words then lapse into silence. I was glad when we finally reached Aro. He smiled broadly, and Alec shut the door behind me. It was disturbing like I was being trapped. I should _not_ have thought that.

"Callum, dear one! You look happy, what has happened to delight you so?" Do I have a freaking sign above my head?! Crap! I shouldn't have thought that either. At least I didn't think about how uncomfortable that nickname makes me. Crap! I struggled to smile as I moved forward to Aro's side. I held my palm out, trying not to cringe as his tracing paper skin touched mine. He chuckled, his smile widened without appearing to have moved at all. "She is beautiful." He murmured. "Interesting," He mused, "Yes, she seems to dangle herself in front of our kind. Fascinating . . ." He said wondrously. "Perhaps she would think of joining us if she was older." He chuckled, "I'm sure she would have been popular . . . Well, remember our laws of secrecy. It would be best if she knew not what we are, even if you don't intend to keep her alive for very long." I nodded,

"Yes master." The word felt strange in my mouth. It didn't feel right to call anyone master.

"On to business," He proclaimed, "A coven is coming very near our city limits. Find out all you can, their intentions and reasons . . ." I nodded again,

"Yes master." I repeated. It still felt alien as it rolled off my tongue. I didn't like it. He smiled again.

"How long do you estimate it will take?" I dared to flash a grin,

"Around half an hour." He beamed,

"Excellent." Alec opened the door again, and Aro bid me good luck. I had a small room to concentrate. Aro insisted no one disturb me while I'm searching. It wasn't really necessary as he well knew – if I could focus in a busy club; I could focus anywhere – but I think he wanted to keep up a good show. I sat down in the middle of the floor crossing my feet over my legs in a meditation position, removing my shoes and putting my hands on my knees. This too was unnecessary but I thought I ought to make it look relatively difficult. Which it was, several decades ago. But since then I'd learnt how to use it, how to block everything else out. I had to focus solely on what I wanted to know. I needed to start with basics, the more I knew the more I could find out. I closed my eyes. Right names first. . .

Focusing was harder than I had anticipated. My mind kept snapping like an elastic band back to Scarlet's face, so delicate in her sleep. So it took me an hour instead of half. I hoped it wouldn't bother Aro, but I had a feeling he didn't take lack of discipline lightly. When I was ready I opened my eyes and nodded once to Alec, who was waiting and looking almost as bored as Marcus. I unfolded my legs and jumped up in one swift fluid movement. Aro smiled tightly as I returned, making him look more unnerving than ever. "What have you learnt?" I went to his side again, gingerly uncurling my hand. He pressed a finger lightly to my palm. "Ah," He cleared his throat. "Interesting, thank you." I brought my hand had back to my side. His fine black eyebrows knit together, a small crease appearing in his ageless face as he frowned. "Do not let her distract you. You know I cannot allow for any mistakes." I nodded, "If you cannot stop her from clouding your senses," His pale pink lips twisted into a smile, "I'm sure someone else could." The threat was unmistakable, and a growl built in the back off my throat at the thought of anyone touching her apart from me. But I held it back. I reminded myself who I was with. I swallowed my growl silently,

"Yes, master, I am sorry. It shall not happen again." He smiled,

"I know it won't." He said silkily, "One other thing; the Cullen's. I wish to know of them; what of little Renesmee? And dear Bella?" I heard the darker note behind the question but I didn't ask. The Cullen's weren't well spoken of, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I wished Aro's gift worked both ways.

I came back half an hour later, my focus sharpened by the threats. It still took me a little longer than it should have; the fading image of her lingering just at the back of my mind. I tried not to think of her, or the consequences for delaying twice as I walked back to Aro. He simply smiled pleasantly and asked me to 'be a dear and send Felix and Chelsea in'. I obliged and with a sigh of relief went back to the room where I would wait for dusk. I closed my eyes my mind finally being able to rest on what it had wanted to all day. She was – huh – she was running from people with guns in what looked like a run down city with luminous graffiti sprayed everywhere, glowing in the absence of sunlight. I checked again – laser quest. I laughed. Gianna – who hovered near me, an irritating presence, tapping on her keyboard – looked up at me questioningly. "What's funny?" I smiled,

"Nothing." She turned back to her computer. Felix came around an hour later. Chelsea following behind looking rather resigned. She made an effort to smile at me but she wasn't her usual bubbly self. I wanted to check what was wrong but reminded myself it wasn't my place to pry. Felix grinned; he at least seemed his usual jubilant self.

"Aro says you aren't needed tomorrow. Congratulations you have a free day." The corners of my mouth twisted upwards into a smile. Perfect, in my mind I was already planning what to do. Except . . . why wouldn't Aro have told me himself? Only a few hours ago. Had he only just decided? Something didn't seem right, and everything the Volturi did had a purpose behind it. Just this once, I would look. I closed my eyes for a second, before opening them again. No doubt they would have noticed. He _had_ only just decided. I didn't look further than that. Everything seemed on the level. Then why did I still feel like something was out of place. I checked on Scarlet. She was fine, pacing for some odd reason, but fine.

"Great." I smiled uneasily.

I left, still feeling agitated, at dusk, racing away from my discomfort.


	10. Well Isn't Today Just Full Of Surprises

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I stretched out, lying in my bed. The window was closed again. I was sure I opened it. I remember thinking; _right this time, I know I've opened it._ Well that was . . . strange. I shrugged it off; the sane part of me seemed to be growing. I had to do something about that. I checked my phone. No new messages. Well that would even out the sane. I jogged down the stairs. Ugh, it was only seven. Elli and Argo weren't up yet. I went back upstairs, dressing quickly. I opened my laptop and waited impatiently for it to load. I checked my email. A few from Jake. One from Lupe. I read through Jake's quickly, they all said pretty much the same thing;

_'Hope you're well. Missing you. Stay out of trouble.  
Jake xxx'_

Or that was the general gist. I bit my lip and clicked on Lupe's.

_Dear Scarlet,  
You have no idea how much I wish I could be there to raise you, myself. But I know Elli and Argo will be good for you. I miss you. They say you shouldn't send pictures any more. I know why. I'm so sorry.  
How are things? I hope your well. I hope school isn't still bothering you. I know it's hard in a different country, but you'll find your place. I know it. You always did make your own way.  
I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Scarlet. It's not long now. Keep your chin up kid.  
Love you forever,  
Lupe xx_

I reread it three times over, my eyes welling. I brushed away the tears, just staring at the words on the screen. Over and over I wished it was something tangible, that he had written it with his own hand; that I could trace the words written with his pen. But it wasn't. I closed the window, staring dry eyed at the screen, wishing I could see him. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and putting on the brightest smile I could manage. I had heard from him. He was fine. That was something. I opened word, my hands pausing over the keyboard for a second before moving into a fluid rhythm. An hour later I sighed and closed the window, saving it quickly. Not my best work. I opened my email again, taking another deep breath before clicking back on Lupe's. I didn't let myself read it again. It was ridiculous, I told myself, I already knew exactly what it said. I clicked reply.

_Hey Lupe,  
I wish you were here too. Elli and Argo are doing well though. Just the other day I was grounded.  
That's okay, like you said you'll see me soon anyway. It's not like I grow everyday. Well, you know what I mean.  
School is . . . school. It's been okay. Will still sticks up for me. Believe me; I have no interest in being part of the 'popular' group. Fascists, narcissists, and socialites. And you know I'm not like that. They're about as deep as a puddle. I've been doing well on my coursework though. My English teacher says I'm bound to get an A if not A if I keep this up. My Italian teacher was not quite so polite. I'm almost__ fluent, I swear. Drama at least, I got good marks. Extra credit for using Shakespeare.  
I met someone. Seems nice. Dead gorgeous. Don't start, I know the drill. Boys are bad etc. I'll be careful, I promise. A heart isn't irreparable, Lupe. You of all people should know that. And you have to let mine get broken some time. So this guys as good as any.  
You knew I wouldn't believe that when you wrote it. How are you, really? Stay out of trouble.  
I assure you, my chin is as high as it can be. How about yours?  
Missing you,  
Scarlet xx_

I reread that one five times. The cursor hovered over attachment for a minute, before I remembered. I brushed off the air of depression and finally pressed send. I sighed with relief. At least I had replied now. Now I could forget for a while. My _heritage._ I suppose they had to leave me something.

The morning past agonisingly slowly. It was eleven when my phone finally buzzed. Unknown number. Huh. I answered. "Hello?"

"Scarlet," I could hear the smile in that perfect silken voice. I was shocked into silence for a moment. "Are you there?" He sounded concerned.

"Yes," I managed to whisper.

"I was wondering, could I take you out today?" Again, silence was all that came from me. I snapped back to reality,

"Err, sure. Just, umm, one second." I held my hand over the receiver, praying he wouldn't hear this. "Elli!" I yelled down the stairs. "Can I go out today?"

"Sure. Just don't be back late. And next time you want to ask me something, come downstairs!" I grinned to myself,

"'Kay!" I uncovered the receiver, "Sure." I repeated, still grinning.

"Great!" He laughed, "Err, I'll see you in a few minutes then." I was now smiling widely. I reigned in my enthusiasm.

"Cool." He chuckled and I hung up. I giggled to myself, collapsing back on my bed; ecstatic. Wait – what am I wearing?! I run to my wardrobe, flinging the doors open and scanning through the outfits quickly. I shut the doors and went to my chest, pulling the draw so violently it came out. By the time I had looked through the first draw I heard Argo swear from downstairs. Followed swiftly by a rebuke from Elli and an apology.

"Scarlet?" He yelled, "Do all of your friends have freaking super-cars?!" I frowned and ran down. I looked outside.

"Holy crap!" I nearly shouted.

"That was my response!" He cried. We stood in silence, gawking for a minute. "What is that, a Gallardo?"

"Do you think it's a LP560-4?" I barely managed to say it.

"Looks like. Five point two litre engine." His jaw had dropped.

"V10. Five hundred and fifty two horse power." I added,

"Top speed two hundred and one miles an hour." There may have been a little bit of drool.

"Nought to sixty two in three point four." Argo shook his head,

"Ha! That's what they claim. I heard it takes three point seven."

"That's false advertising."

"Yep." Neither of us were looking at each other. "Looks good in gum metal grey." He commented as if this were an everyday occurrence. I nodded mutely. Elli walked through,

"What on Earth is going-" She froze staring outside. "You are not-" She began in a disbelieving hiss,

"Run Scarlet, run!" Argo interrupted rather melodramatically. Elli began to yell at him now and I sprinted out the house.

"Scarlet, get back here!" Elli roared over the sound of Argo laughing hysterically. I climbed into the open door, shutting it behind me. I turned to the gorgeous boy beside me, who was grinning.

"Err, before we go, I just want to make sure I got this right." He frowned, nodding, "You have a Lamborghini." His frown deepened,

"Yes," I stared at him.

"You have a . . . Lamborghini. You have a _Lamborghini._ You have-" He raised an eyebrow,

"A Lamborghini?" My expression was, no doubt, incredulous.

"_Yes!_"

"Well observed." He said dryly, smiling again.

"So long as that's clear . . ." He laughed and turned to the road, starting the _Lamborghini._ "Oh my God." I muttered as the purr of the engine started up.

"What?" He chuckled,

"Just . . ."

"I have a Lamborghini." He turned to me, a smile playing on his perfect mouth.

"Yes." I laughed, and we shot down the street at break neck speed.

_**Thanks to Pugsilovepaintsthesky and Crazyladywithashovel for reviewing : ) Definitely more chapters to come.**_

**_And, err, everything about the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 is correct. Yep, I'm a big Lambo fan._**

**_Okay, this is the last time I update this chapter I swear. The next time its updated there will be a new chapter; promise._**


	11. Not Exactly Sane

_Callum's P.O.V._

I grinned to myself as I dialled her number without needing to think. It rung twice before she picked up. "Hello?" I paused only a second, listening to the echo of her perfect accent.

"Scarlet," I grinned. I was half afraid I wouldn't be able to get hold of her. Of course, I knew the number was real, surprisingly. I checked that right after she gave it to me. I just thought . . . I couldn't be_ that_ lucky. I realised it had been almost a minute since either of us had spoken. "Are you there?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes," She answered faintly. If I didn't have really, _really _good hearing I wouldn't have heard.

"I was wondering, could I take you out today?" I bit my lip, praying for the next word to be yes. Her response was quicker this time, but much uncoordinated.

"Err, sure. Just, umm, one second." I fought back a laugh at her uncertain words. There was a muffling sound like she was pressing her thumb to the receiver. "Elli!" I heard her yell. Good God she could shout! The voice of a woman replied. Wow, I took it loud voices ran in the family, though it still didn't have the same ringing elegance Scarlet's had. She sounded American. That was odd.

"Next time you want to ask me something, come down stairs!" I struggled to suppress a loud laugh that threatened at that. Scarlet uncovered the receiver again,

"Sure," She said happily.

"Great!" The laughter in my voice was unmistakable. I hoped she didn't take that the wrong way. "Err, I'll see you in a few minutes then." I was just a few streets from her house. She hung up and I sat back, grinning to myself. I would see her again today. Then I would bloody well get her off my mind before Aro told one of the guards to make sure she didn't bother me again. I bit my lip. Something still didn't feel right. I started the engine, trying to shrug the feeling off. I couldn't wait to see her face. Okay, I may be a little bit of a show off. I pulled up outside and waited. I had thought this through. The windows were tinted so that was okay, and the sun was on the other side of the car, so there was no chance it would catch me if I stayed inside. I stretched to the other side, pushing the door open gently. Or gently for a vampire, the door thought different and rocked on its hinges. There was swearing inside the house in a man's voice. American like the woman's. Again, strange. Then a lot of car talk. I guess she was a car fan. This should be interesting. Then there was yelling and a lot more laughter. Scarlet sprinted towards the car, giggling hysterically. She could run fast for a human. She climbed in and slammed the door, with what looked like much effort, shut behind her. I grinned at the stunning girl, my ridiculously unnecessary breath catching as if I'd forgotten how beautiful she was, how luscious her fragrance. She turned to me, her face completely serious. "Err, before we go, I just want to make sure I got this right." I was slightly worried now. My brow furrowed, "You have a Lamborghini." I bit my lip to stop from bursting out into peals of laughter. I fought to keep my face composed and frowned again.

"Yes," Her eyes widened and her jaw was a little slack.

"You have a . . . Lamborghini. You have a _Lamborghini_." She stressed, as if I couldn't quite grasp the enormity of the concept. "You have-" I raised an eyebrow,

"A Lamborghini?" I finished trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Yes!_" Her perfect ruby mouth stressed the word, stretching wider than it needed to.

"Well observed." I said, letting a smile spread slowly across my face.

"So long as that's clear . . ." She said, disbelief still in her voice. I chuckled and turned the key, the engine started in a low hum. "Oh my God." She whispered, and again I was thankful for my extra sensitive hearing.

"What?" I laughed,

"Just . . ." She trailed off, and I knew what the end of that sentence was.

"I have a Lamborghini." I turned back to her and grinned.

"Yes." She giggled in a beautiful tinkling voice. I turned to the road ahead of me before pressing down on the accelerator. She nearly shrieked and pulled the seat belt across herself. I laughed and slowed down to reassure her. But instead of relaxing her face lit up, "How fast have you got it up to?" She asked eagerly, grinning.

"Around here?" I flashed her, an evil smile. "Hundred and fifty. I haven't got around to testing its limits yet." Hmm, new plan. "Want to find out?" Her grin widened, and she laughed nervously,

"That depends, how well do you judge your ability not to get me killed?" I pursed my lips and bit back a laugh as her breathing quickened.

"Pretty well, I guess." I tapped the accelerator again so we shot forward again. Her heart rate sped up to twice its normal rate.

"Hmm, boy racer plus Lamborghini. Something tells me this isn't the best idea." I chuckled and slowed down again, winding my way round the roads.

"You're much saner than I anticipated." She sighed,

"I know, I've been trying to do something about that." I grinned again,

"Now would be the time." I eased the accelerator down. She bit her gorgeous crimson lip.

"Elli's going to kill me." She smiled, "That is if I don't die in this car." Judging by the weirdness of this girl, reassurance was not the way to go. I chuckled,

"You've got to admit dying in a Lamborghini crash is a cool way to go." She laughed,

"Definitely." I smiled and pressed my foot down. She leant back into her seat and swore as we pelted down the winding road, the car taking the corners brilliantly. Of course, it helped that I anticipated every turn before we saw it. "Oh my God! How fast are you going?!" She yelled over the roar of the engine.

"One hundred and eighty eight – eighty nine – ninety-" I answered quickly as the speed gage moved upwards. Or rather around.

"Okay so; fast." She interrupted sounding slightly hysterical and I laughed again.

"Want me to slow down?" I mused, a smile hinting on my mouth.

"Not a chance." She grinned.

"Hold on, then." I flattened my foot. Lucky my reaction time is much better than any human's. Otherwise we would have been upside down on the pavement by now. She didn't seem to mind. She looked terrified, but thrilled. Her face was animated as she watched the scenery blur past. She looked beautiful. Truly stunning. I had to fight to keep my eyes on the road. I didn't usually need to, but at this speed it was probably best not to tempt fate. After a minute or two she sighed, and I slowed down. "What is it?" She turned to me looking thoroughly miserable,

"I just realised, you _must_ be eighteen." I couldn't suppress the laughter now.

"You're worried I'm too old for you?" She giggled,

"Yes." She admitted, and I turned to her, just for a second, grinning superiorly.

"Actually I'm sixteen." Actually I'm a liar. Well sort of. I _was_ changed at sixteen. So I'm physically sixteen; but you try living without a drivers licence. Her jaw dropped and I turned back to the road, chuckling. She was staring at me incredulously.

"Oh that's . . . comforting. Very comforting." She said sarcastically, "I going the _speed of light_ in an altogether insane car with a driver who isn't _old enough _to drink drive!" I frowned,

"Isn't that a good thing?" Her mouth was still open,

"You can't even have a driving licence!" She cried,

"Now, I never said that. In fact, I passed with distinction."

"They wouldn't even have allowed you to take the test!" Her voice was an octave higher, and she was _speaking _at the speed of light. I frowned. The speed of sound.

"They would have if I _said_ I was eighteen." She shook her head, her sharp black eyebrows knitting together.

"They'd need proof!" I shrugged,

"Who says I haven't got it? Look, trust me, you're not in any danger, but if you're uncomfortable I can pull over now." She laughed again.

"You know, I think that sane problem's really cleared up; no." And the strange thing was; her tone was completely serious. I chuckled, speeding up again. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously after a few minutes. I smiled,

"You'll see." I had checked her interests before I came. It had to be something in the shade and not too distracting. I wanted to learn more about her today. Understand some of the strangeness that made her so fascinating. And that something new in her scent, I couldn't quite identify. Something that made her different. Not just another snack. Something to be savoured. Something to be enjoyed while it lasted. She laughed and I was struck by that beautiful sound again. Such a shame, such a waste; to see such a thing lost to the world. Maybe . . . No, the boss would definitely not like that. Besides, how would I be able to stop myself?

**_Sorry it took so long. My account wouldn't log me in yesterday._**


	12. Truly Blind

_**I wanted to name this chapter 'Either I Just Had An Epiphany Or I Just Zoned Out On The Most Gorgeous Guy In The World' but again that was too long.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

Oh my God! What the hell am I doing in a car (granted it's an awesome car) with a guy who by all rights should have killed us both by now! He can't even have taken his test yet! I am going to die. In a Lamborghini. Damn that's cool. "Look, trust me, you're not in any danger, but if you're uncomfortable I can pull over now." I waited for the sane part of me to argue me down, but surprisingly it didn't speak up. Fine then, if I die I blame you. I mean me. I should really get that help soon. "You know, I think that sane problem's really cleared up;" I smiled, "No." I said softly. And the strange thing was; I meant it. I felt . . . safe. I know I shouldn't have. I know any person who had a scrap of common sense would have demanded he pull over and let me out that second. But, I think we'd already established I have no common sense. He was, oddly enough a very good driver though. Considering he couldn't have a licence. I felt my heart thud as we pelted through the narrow roads. I didn't recognise any of the streets but we were going so fast everything blurred, so I guess we could be anywhere. Quite frankly I would have been happy to drive around all day. It was . . . amazing. But then at this speed it couldn't be long before he got pulled over by a cop, and then (if, as I said, I didn't die before hand) Elli would murder me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, turning to him. He smiled. My heart stopped. What was he doing here with me? This was worse than a rag doll next to a ken. This was a rag doll next to a marble carving of an angel. My eyes slid sideways to him as he drove. He was perfect and I was . . . not. He was an angel and I was completely and utterly human. Much to my annoyance. I fiddled with a lock of my hair. It was so messy. I wished I had my mother's. Sleek and rich dark brown instead of ragged and coal black.

"You'll see." I laughed at how oblivious he was. To my discomfort and my inadequacy. He's definitely blind. That's definitely not good. Definitely not at this speed. I couldn't help but feel that this was the fastest anything had ever been. He slowed down, "Something up?" He frowned turning to me.

"No." I sighed. "Go faster." I complained, and he chuckled,

"We're almost there now." To be honest, I didn't want to leave the car. How often do I sit in a Lamborghini? Aston Martin maybe twice a month but that really isn't the point. Besides Lamborghinis are much cooler. And more comfortable.

"Where are we going?" I asked again, trying to sound enthusiastic. I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat, feeling so out of place. This wasn't my scene. I wasn't the girl in the sports car, with the incredibly gorgeous boy. That was probably Michaela. Although I don't doubt I appreciate the sports car part more than she would.

"Wait and see. Scarlet, what's wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head,

"Nothing." I insisted. I wasn't going to make him listen to this. Ugh, I'm going out with _the_ best looking guy in the world and I was sulking? Maybe being a little bit sane wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. He rolled his eyes at me,

"If you don't tell me, I'll stop the car." I folded my arms and he slowed down almost to a halt, raising an eyebrow. I smiled tightly, "God, you're stubborn." My mask broke and I laughed.

"It's just," I pursed my lips, "I don't understand." He frowned,

"What don't you understand?" I chuckled dryly,

"You." He smiled his ridiculously perfect grin with his ridiculously perfect rose petal lips. My breath caught.

"Isn't that what today is for?" I felt my mouth move into a smile despite myself. He stopped. what now?

"Why did you stop?" I asked. He grinned again,

"We're here." I frowned. We were definitely _here._ But where was _here?_ I looked out the window, trying to spot a building. He laughed as I craned my neck, and stepped out. It seemed in the same second he was at my side, helping me out. I must have been staring outside for too long. I gingerly took his cool hand, his smooth skin like velvet against mine. I thought mine must have felt as rough as brick to him. If it was he didn't show it. He just smiled, pleasantly, dazzlingly. It took me a moment to register where we were and tear my eyes away from him.

I gasped. It must have rained last night. I didn't notice because there was no puddle by my window. The verdant leaves glistened with moisture. I breathed in deeply. A natural earthy scent flooded the air. We were in a small clearing in a wood, completely shadowed by trees. The forest glowed green in the pale twilight, glittering with the droplets that formed in the branches of the stone pines. The colours had a grey beauty that echoed in my sight, but yet they seemed so vibrant. It was like my eyes were not my own, as if they had never seen before, as if some film had been lifted. The clarity was astounding as though I could think for the first time, without distraction. Except one.

If Callum hadn't been with me I might have believed it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But that would have been mistaken. His light brown hair swayed in the breeze, shimmering brilliantly in the light, reflecting the verdant light. His paler than paper skin glowed, looking as smooth as a marble, sculpted, no fine line marring his perfection. Then I realised he was still holding my hand. I glanced down again, my heart pounding against my chest, its frantic rhythm resounding in my ears. My breath caught. He was smiling again. Stealing my breath with his stunning smile. His rose silken lips pulling upwards over his pearly teeth. His gleaming caramel eyes that delicious liquid texture, joy bright in them. My hearts frenzied beat stuttered and faltered. For a moment everything was absolutely still. His cool skin pressed gently against mine. I swear if it wasn't so embarrassing to do so, I would have fainted.

His musical voice interrupted my astonishment. "Do you like it?" He whispered, the only noise corrupting the silence, and its perfect velvet tone was hardly discomforting. I found my eyes lingering on the mesmerising movement of his delicate lips as they formed the words.

"It's . . ." I struggled to find a word that would cover it. "Beautiful." I settled for, but 'beautiful' seemed too mundane a word to describe this incredible infallibility. His flawless self, here in this stunning forest, so faded by his unbelievable perfection.

"It is paled by your beauty." He whispered, his hand slipped from mine, and he moved so his left half was just behind me. His hand rose and touched my hair, sliding away from my neck, so I felt the cool breeze tickle my skin that was burning with the blood of my furious blush.

"W-what?" I stammered. He thought _I_ was beautiful? Definitely blind. My heart hammered my chest, and I was sure at any moment it would break my ribs with its strong beats. He laughed. No danger of that any more. My heart stopped. Again. He grinned and turned to my side again, sweeping my hair back into place. His hand found mine again, as easily as you might find a word in a book, my fingers fitting perfectly in between his. Compatible.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He broke into a run. A bloody fast one at that. He nearly pulled my arm out of its socket, dragging me along. He looked back at me as if he'd forgotten something and slowed down to my pace. And I thought I could run fast!

We stopped just a few minutes later and I rested my hands on my knees, leaning over and drawing deep breaths. He didn't seem to be out of breath at all. His breathing was as relaxed as ever. I glowered at him for his superior athletic skills. He grinned again, and I couldn't maintain my irritated expression. I stood straight and studied the scene. Was it even possible to be stunned into silence so many times in one day?

Apparently so.

**_No, unfortunately I haven't been in a Lamborghini or an Aston Martin. I have been in a Ferrari 360, but that's hardly the point . . ._**

**_Big thanks to Lauracullen and Jess Readin for reviewing._**

**_Sorry the chapter took so long. And I still haven't got round to what I intended to write. But hopefully I'll put that in the next chapter._**


	13. Temptation and Desperation

_Callum's P.O.V._

She was so happy a minute ago. What happened? I eased my foot off the accelerator, just so we going the speed limit, and turned to look at her. She was studying at me, as if admiring something so unattainable. I suppressed a laugh. We always seem so beautiful to humans, with their imperfect vision. To us they are the art, the beauty of life. And with their flawed sight they don't see themselves. Their hearts that beat, their fragile and warm bodies with such fleeting lives . . . how could they not be beautiful in their own way? Perfect in their faults. And she was . . . the exception that proves the rule.

And in my expansive mind that thought took less than a second to process, "Something up?" She glanced down at herself.

"No," She sighed and for once I didn't need my super-hearing to hear the note of wistfulness in her voice. Her face brightened, "Go faster!" She whined. I laughed. Fine. She wants to pretend nothings wrong I can do that.

"We're almost there." Well at that speed we should have got there ten minutes ago, but I took the long route. She seemed to be enjoying the fast car. To be honest I would have been happy with a Golf or something. I wasn't much of a car person. But it seemed most vampires were, so I guessed I would have been made fun of if I got a R32 like I wanted. At least she seemed impressed. Though I was starting to doubt whether that was a good thing. Maybe it would have been better if I turned up in an R32.

"Where are we going?" She asked again, that despondent edge creeping into her voice again. I wasn't good with emotional talks and she making it very hard for me to ignore the fact she needed one. She couldn't keep still, and kept glancing at me like she expecting me to suddenly laugh and say 'Okay jokes over. Now you can get out'. I sighed to myself. She really didn't see herself clearly.

"Wait and see." I insisted, turning back to her again. "Scarlet, what's wrong?" I asked, trying not to let frustration slip into my voice. She shook her head. How stubborn can one human be?

"Nothing." Apparently very. She was looking annoyed with herself now. Good. I rolled my eyes at her. I was holding more cards than she knew . . .

"If you don't tell me, I'll stop the car." She smiled sarcastically and folded her arms. Fine. Two can play at that. I slowed down until we were barely moving. And . . . "God, you're stubborn!" I burst out. Her mouth broke into a real smile and she laughed. And it made me smile.

"It's just," Her luscious crimson lips pressed together, as if she was thinking how to phrase it. "I don't understand." She concluded. I frowned. Okay, neither did I . . .

"What don't you understand?" She laughed wryly, her mouth twisting to the side.

"You." A smile spread across my face, and the low rhythm of her breathing stopped for a moment. I bit back a laugh of delight as I observed my affect on her.

"Isn't that what today is for?" Her exasperation broke and she smiled. I glanced outside, grinning to myself. We were here. I thought she'd appreciate this place. I pulled up and she frowned at me.

"Why did you stop?" She frowned at me. I turned back to her and smiled.

"We're here." She looked perplexed. I chuckled as she peered out the window. I swung my door open, flitting to her side. Damn it! It was so easy to forget around her. She furrowed her brow, but didn't seem to think too much of it. I couldn't let that happen again. I had to remember. But as soon as I opened the door, now I had remembered, the dry ache returned, and my mouth burned like she was shoving a white hot poker down my throat. I pressed my teeth together to stop from snapping at her. What was I doing here? She was my prey, nothing else. Here to satisfy my thirst, my hunt, not anything else. I took her hand, fighting to keep the smile on my face. The softness of her skin stunned me again, but I didn't shudder away again. Instead I gripped her hand gently. It was like satin against mine, and I was so ware that I could break her hand so easily without meaning to. A smile crept across my face as her eyes widened at me. After a minute she looked away to study the forest. I admired her as her eyes flickered over the scenery, astonished. The faint colour in her cheeks as she glowed with all too human fragility, suppleness, the long black lashes that swept her cheeks as her lids closed for half a second before revealing those glittering black eyes that dizzied me. Her beautiful scarlet lips spread into a smile, appearing so soft. But they couldn't possibly be more silken than her skin, such a feat would be impossible to achieve. Still I longed to find out. What is wrong with me?! What am I thinking?! And why am I thinking it?! I was vaguely aware my lips were moving and sound was coming from me. Unfortunately the sane part of me, the rational part, which coincidently was the smallest part, was not in control. I was entranced by her, and the sane part of me was screaming for some common sense. "It's . . . beautiful." She whispered, her perfect, musical accent resounding in my ears.

"It is paled by your beauty." I heard the words from my mouth, hushed and seductive. What the hell was I saying?! Blood rushed to her cheeks, making her complexion all the more delectable. It warmed the air around her, thickening it with the luscious fragrance of the blood pulsing just beneath her delicate skin, and in the air around us. Like an electric current. Her scent maddened me. It was so complimented by the air around me, it's cool texture mixing with the earthy musk and searing my throat. I took mine from her satin skinned hand, sliding behind her. Her hair smelt of jasmine as it fluttered in the breeze. My eyes closed and I was no longer concerned about anything. I didn't mind that I would never smell this same scent again, that I would never see such human beauty again. If for one moment I could taste her blood in my mouth, its warm, rich flavour filling my senses, absorbing me.

My hand rose, touching her lustrous silken locks; their feel somehow, impossibly, softer than her warm soft skin. I moved it slowly to the side, mesmerised by its movement, as one body shinning, reminiscent of night waters. Her slender neck was bare to me now, its perfume encompassing me. I had but to lower my head. Sink my teeth into her soft flesh. Feel her blood pulsing through me.

I could hear her heart pounding loudly in my ears, the only sound I could hear. My breath was quicker now. The air hung motionless around me. I teetered on my feet, about to put my lips to her slender neck. But a voice interrupted me. Her beautiful voice, freezing me. "W-what?" She stuttered nervously, her breathing deep and quick. I could feel confusion rolling off her in waves, it grounded me. I forced a laugh and heard her heart falter. Again. I grinned, more in control now, and moved back to her side, brushing her hair back in place with my fingertips. My hand slid in hers again, our fingers meshing like they belonged in place with each other. Cold and warm. Strong and breakable. I smiled at her, trying not to breath much.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I knew she would love this place. I was anxious to get there before the sun hit the right angle so I would be shown in the sunlight. I was aware I couldn't go faster than a human pace. I think I over-estimated human though. I glanced back at her and slowed down, hoping she'd just think I was a very fast runner. Still, it irritated me to go at this pace. I was itching sprint; to see how fast I could go. I grit my teeth, making a constant effort to keep myself from darting ahead of her.

After what seemed like eternity, we arrived where I wanted. We stood at the edge of the lake, Scarlet completely out of breath as she scowled at me. I guess I should have quickened my breath. I grinned at her and she clenched her jaw and stood straight, gazing around at where we were. Her jaw dropped. _What must this place look like to her?_ I mused, trying to recall the dim colours of human sight. Would she see the light refracting off its surface; a silver with just the slightest tinge of cool blue? Would she see the night black that told the true depth? Would she see our reflections shimmering with the soft movement of the water? Would she see the tint of vibrant blue sparkling in her eyes; just a glint, a few specks? Would she see the shine of her coal hair as it swayed in the light wind, or the glow of her porcelain skin? Could she not see how beautiful she was?

I sat down, leaning back against a tree trunk as she strayed to the waters edge, tapping one foot on the surface so ripples spread out across the lake, until she could no longer see them. I followed them as they died away, until they hit the other edge of the lake, lapping gently at the pebbles.

She gasped quietly walking back to my side and slinking to kneel beside me. I wondered if she didn't feel comfortable enough to sit. Perhaps she wasn't devoid of all survival instincts. I smiled at her. That did it. She sat down next to me, stretching her slender legs out in front of her. I could feel heat rolling off her, almost uncomfortable. My body warmed to hers, the heated atmosphere. "How did you find this place?" She asked softly, her voice drifting through what would have sounded like silence to her ears. It must have seemed so calm to her, so tranquil. Only I could hear the chaotic sound of life rushing through the trees. The insects that beat their wings a hundred times a second, each beat spread out and clear as a bell through silence. The low hum of the small and frantic hearts of birds as they flew from me. _The conscious mind dulls the instincts. _An old thought of my creator's. That humans do not sense the danger in us because their conscious mind will not let them, forever rationalising what could not and should not be rationalised. I tried again to squint through the murk of human memories, to see if I ever had a thought which might have saved my life. I looked to Scarlet. Would she ever run from me? Would she ever muse that I might kill her? _The humans mind is small and clouded, shutting against the unfamiliar._ It wouldn't matter if she was an exception. She could never have a hope of out running me. I sighed quietly and instantly wondered if she'd heard. How much would she hear? Could she hear her own heart pounding against her chest? Not possibly as loudly as I heard it. Every beat was like torture. Reminding me what I wanted. Burning my throat with its warm pulsing.

She put a hand gently on my arm, reminding me she had spoken. Heat shot through me, and I recoiled as if she had an electric current running through her delicate skin. She looked bewildered, as if she wondered if she had done something to offend me. I smiled again, trying to reassure her, with effort, wondering why it saddened me to think of my goal. It worked at any rate. "Just . . . wandering, I suppose." I chuckled lightly, "I'm a bit of an explorer." Her perfect lips curved softly upwards.

"I would explore, if I had a place, or transport. Or if Elli would let me." She laughed, the beautiful sound floating around me. But I was frowning. Elli was the woman, I had deduced that much, but I didn't know what their relationship was. She seemed to be motherly, but the accent and Scarlet's use of her name, suggested otherwise.

"Elli?" I my voice thick with transparent curiosity. Humans like to think they know what others are thinking. It comforts them. But in this case anyway, I wasn't forcing my tone.

"My carer." She answered as if out of habit. I was slightly irritated I had provoked a habitual answer. I wanted truths from her. I toyed with the idea of asking; it seemed rude to probe, but curiosity burnt almost as hot as the fire that scorched my throat.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked softly. She stayed silent for a moment, seeming to be off in her own thought. My jaw tightened, and I wished I could read her eyes, her expression. It frustrated me so.

"I – it's . . . a long story." She finished lamely, turning her head down so her thick hair fell like a curtain over her face. I glimpsed her eyes, just for a second. They were . . . inexplicably sad. Such a depth of depression. I took her hand; a daring move. Burning heat spread through me for a second before it dulled to a soft warm glow.

"We have time." I tried to make my voice as persuasive as it could be. She glanced up at me, her eyes meeting mine for a second, then turned back down quickly.

"They died." She said simply. "Or one of them did. The other . . ." She trailed off shaking her head. I put my hand underneath her chin, lifting her to look at me. I was careful to keep my touch gentle.

"What happened?" I asked again, more firmly this time. Aside from my curiosity she seemed to need to vent this. I released her chin and she looked down again.

"They were in love. I think. She loved him." She said with more certainty. "Lupe – my uncle, always denied that though. He said she was just enchanted . . . or afraid." She paused for a minute, appearing to be staring intently at the ground. "They were both so young." She whispered. "He was . . . a bad boy." She laughed shortly, "And Lupe always warned her to stay away from him. She didn't listen . . . They were a big family. She was always the odd one out among her sisters." A small wry smile played on her beautiful, full lips. "My _aunts_. And she was picked on. Lupe says it was jealousy. She was – is," She corrected herself and I frowned, "Beautiful." She said the word with such fierce longing and her hand rose to absentmindedly smooth her black hair. Was it possible that she honestly didn't consider herself _beautiful?_ Beautiful was such a crude word to describe her exquisite form. "One of them, Anne, I think, was particularly horrible to her. Treating her like a servant – a slave." She clarified and I felt horror dawn on me as I realised where this was going. "She confided in him one day. In my father," I heard the disgust in her voice at the word. "I mean. He – he was so _angry_. But she made him swear he wouldn't do anything. She believed him . . .

"After two days Anne went missing. They couldn't find her anywhere. She said she was going to sleep at a friend's house, so no one had questioned the first night. When they did find her, she was dead. Not just dead," Scarlet shuddered, "Beaten severely; anti-mortem. Lupe immediately knew it was him, but she insisted he had sworn. Even with Lupe protecting her from any out right slander, she couldn't bear their accusing glares. She ran, staying with friends." She smiled sadly, "Argo and Elli. They are sure she loved him.

"He found her. He wanted her to run away with him. When she refused he became incensed. He thought she was having an affair with Argo. She tried to stop him, to hold him back, and in his rage he stabbed her." Her voice was so low a human probably wouldn't have been able to hear. "Elli said it was an accident. That he was crying as she slipped out of consciousness. That they had both said they loved each other. How much of that is true, and how much was made to spare my feelings I don't know. But Lupe told me pretty much what happened next." She laughed humourlessly again, "He has never believed in sparing me anything. He thinks I can handle it." _Thinks_, not _knows_. Who else did she let believe she could handle these things? I suppressed a growl at the thought of her letting herself get exposed to the things that would hurt her. She really didn't have any sense of self preservation. "She was in a state of comatose. His knife had hit just to the right of her heart. Lupe saw her . . . dying. He," She stuttered and gulped, "He hunted him down and _'executed'_ him." His choice of words, not hers. That was obvious. "He went to prison of course. Turned himself in the moment he did it. It went to court, took two years to resolve. Sympathetic jury. In the meantime she had me, while still in her coma. He got sixteen to twenty years, depending on good behaviour. Harsh judge." She sighed, looking up at me, her coal eyes smouldering with sudden ferocity. "So go ahead. Run from the freak. I'm screwed up and I'm sorry if you thought I was someone I'm not." She stood up, turning to walk away from me. That explained so much. How could she find herself beautiful if any of her features even hinted at the man who had killed her mother? How could she have any confidence in herself knowing she was the result of such a twisted relationship? It all fell into perfect place. And what a horrid, desolate place that was. I couldn't imagine how isolated she must have felt. To live with the people who had witnessed her mother's death, everyday would remind her of her _heritage._ And never letting anyone know how much it really got to her. I wondered how many friends of hers actually knew what happened. I wondered how many friend she could have made. Knowing none of them had ever experienced anything close to what she knew, and having to listen to their trivial problems . . . Actually, I _could_ imagine. Being along side humans everyday yet knowing none of them would ever know anything I had experienced. No wonder she seemed to seek something more. How could she _not_ want something else, rather than the insignificance of human life? How could she_ not_ want something bigger, darker? She got one thing right. They had definitely screwed her up. But I wondered how many people knew to what extent. And she never called either of them mother or father. I don't suppose she would want to, or considered them her parents. She looked back at me scowling, "Which way is out?" She pursed her lips, glancing around exaspertatedly. I laughed softly, standing.

"I don't want you to leave." Her eyes flashed over my face for a second utterly bewildered.

"But-"

"You just told me about your parents. That doesn't necessarily define who _you_ are." Certainly altered it, but there was a Scarlet under the past.

Somewhere.

Without knowing exactly how I got there, I was standing holding her warm, fragile, body to me as she shook, from, grief or anger or sorrow or relief, I couldn't be sure. But I knew her scent was swirling around me, but I didn't want her blood. No, I did, but the urge to comfort her was stronger. What the hell did that mean?

**_Sorry this chapter took so long. And sorry it _is _so long. But I didn't want to put off her past any longer._**

**_I just used the word long three times in three sentences didn't I?_**

**_Sorry if it sounds cheesy, I'm much more the dry wit writer than the sad story one._**

**_Thanks again to Crazyladywithashovel for all your reviews : ) Hope you like the chapter._**

**_Oh and for non-C.S.I. fans, anti-mortem is before death._**


	14. Only I Would Consider That a Possibility

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

What was wrong with me? He didn't want to listen to this! What happened to the short version? Ugh. Now he's going to run scared. Crap. The one guy I actually like. And I have to spill out everything on the first date! And I didn't even know if it was a date! Now, on top of everything else he knows how screwed up I am. Oh fantastic. At least he didn't know about my arguments with myself. I thanked God he couldn't read my mind. I waited for him to get freaked out and leave. But he didn't, he held my gaze for a minute, but I couldn't bear it. The pity, the disgust, the aversion; I couldn't bear any of it. Not from him. I was used to it from others. I think they were scared of me at times. I'm not surprised. My _father_ was a murderer, and my uncle the same. My mother was a slut who got pregnant at sixteen. But Lupe always protested that it wasn't her, that he . . . but that would only make it worse. Maybe that's why Nige hung around me. Figured I was easy. I shook with disgust at the thought. He wouldn't think that though, he couldn't. But what did I really know about him? What was I even doing here with him, blurting out my life story? I laughed darkly, my pre-life story. Did anyone else even have one?

I could see phase one (shock) fading into phase two (pity). And I couldn't stand it. I turned away so I wouldn't have to bear seeing his warm caramel eyes filled with the emotion I detested. Pity was worse than the others. Shock was temporary, understandable; forgivable. Disgust was easily fathomable, and sometimes even apologetic. Aversion was easy to hate because they didn't know anything about _me_, and they judged me, avoiding me. But pity . . . pity I loathed. It was hard to hate a person who pitied you. And it was impossible to be friends with someone who pitied you. They would never treat you in the same way as everyone else. Pity turned enemies into well-wishers when you'd rather they'd stayed enemies. When I first moved here I had told no one, and I had had a small, but nice circle of friends. Until one person found out, then it spread like wild fire and my friends began to avoid me, angry at first then pitying, until I got sick of it. Will had been the only one that didn't treat me differently. He knew it had happened a long time ago and I was far from needing pity or comfort any more.

I closed my eyes and rolled them back into my head trying to calm the fury that raged inside. I turned back to him, I hadn't figured on how I would get back. "Which way is out?" A small wry smile started on his perfect lips, and a chuckle floated the distance between us. He stood up, motioning slightly towards me.

"I don't want you to leave." He purred, his deep velvet voice almost made me hyper ventilate. How could he possibly want me to stay here with him? Didn't it make him uncomfortable? Knowing he was so close to a murderer's daughter? Or was this pity again? The thought made me flare with anger for half a second. Why would this perfect angel want me?

"But-" I started but he cut me off.

"You just told me about your parents. That doesn't necessarily define who you are." He said, smiling gently. There was no pity in his voice, just understanding, compassion. Suddenly I felt his cool arms around me, holding me as I shivered, from cold, from confusion, from anger. At everything. Sounds such a cliché. A teenager angry at the world. How original. But most teenagers actually don't have any legitimate reason. I mentally raised an eyebrow at myself. If I wasn't crazy anyway, I wondered if it would affect me so much. Wait – he was standing back by the tree just a second ago. How had he gotten here so fast? I tried to pull back a little to look at him but his hold was too tight, too strong. I frowned, trying again to draw away from him. He didn't even seem to notice. My frown deepened.

"Some of us need to breathe." I gasped, teasingly. Callum immediately let his hands fall to his sides. We stayed; our bodied barely apart, so close to touching. I could still feel the cold of his phantom arms around me. He stepped back and sighed deeply,

"Sorry." I let my confusion seep into my expression again.

"You were standing over there." I said quietly, my eyes glancing over to the tree.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned,

"You were standing over there. How did you get to me so quickly?" He shook his head.

"I walked over. Scarlet, what are you on about? I walked over to you, you saw me." He insisted. No – that wasn't right. I had seen him. I was confused, listening for pity in his voice. Then I blinked. And when I opened my eyes he was holding me.

"No." I said slowly. "You were over there." He laughed,

"Yes, I was over there. Then I walked over here." I shook my head more determined now.

"No, I closed my eyes for a second and then you were here." He grinned wickedly,

"Scarlet you closed your eyes for more than a second." I glared at him, angry at his excuses. Again I almost laughed; he didn't know he needn't to hide what I was pretty sure of from me. It wasn't like I'd run scared. Now there was a funny thought. Quite the contrary. But how would I let him know that without looking like the crazy person I am on the off (actually rather likely) chance I was wrong.

"I know what I saw." I said lightly. He looked irritated. How laughable.

"No, you don't." He hissed in a low tense voice. My eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going crazy." I said stonily, though I did appreciate the irony. Ah, double standards; I've been telling myself I'm crazy all my life. Which in itself proves it.

_"Going?_" He asked scathingly. I broke into a smile again.

"Fine, but I'll figure it out." I warned as if I hadn't already. I laughed at myself. I couldn't believe I was even entertaining this notion, let alone drawing it as a conclusion. He still seemed annoyed. That was fine with me. I shrugged and walked back to the tree, testing some of its lower branches. I pulled myself up, dragging my feet onto the branch. I stood up, surveying the forest from a higher vantage point. I reached up to the next, finding foot holes in the bark.

"What are you doing?" Callum's voice called to me from the ground, a distinct laugh in his voice. I frowned down at him.

"What does it look like?" He grinned,

"You'll laugh. It looks like you're _climbing a tree._" A half smile formed on my lips.

"And?" He laughed again,

"Why?" The corners of my lips pulled upwards, and I lifted myself onto the next branch.

"Does there have to be a particular reason?" He chuckled and swung agilely into the tree.

"I suppose not." I smiled to myself. Yet more proof I was right, as I always (and by always I mean never) am. I have now gone beyond insane, and to be honest I didn't really care.

**_Okay, I know this chapters kind of weird, but I'm in a weird mood._**

**_Sorry just a corrections update. I think it's important to mention I wrote this chapter in around fifteen minutes, whilst watching 'The Real Hustle'._**


	15. I Pick Now To Feel Human?

_Callum's P.O.V._

I swear I have never met anyone more recklessly impulsive than Scarlet. I now had a new problem to contend with. Keeping her from accidentally killing herself until I killed her was going to be a task. Granted she's not in any danger of tripping off a cliff; she really was quite graceful. No inner ear problems. Still doesn't mean a branch couldn't give way beneath her. Okay, she wasn't really heavy enough for that. But her foot could slip, and she would fall to the ground breaking every bone in her ridiculously fragile body. I never really factored how incredibly breakable humans are. How many things could so easily destroy her before I had the chance? And my resolve was beginning to wane on that last point as well. It wasn't that her scent didn't burn me as white hot as it had when I had first smelt it, more so in fact, since there was nothing to contradict the cool mercury of it, even a soft earthy scent to compliment it. Indeed the thought of tasting her blood still made me shiver with anticipation, and as I looked at her now I could feel my longing to sink my teeth into her slender neck, to ease the burning. The hint of her blood beneath satin skin, the cadence of her heart as it pounded its frantic rhythms; they called to me just as strongly as before. But something was stronger. Something hidden for so many years now. Something in the warmth of her silken skin, the mesmerising movement of her crimson lips as she spoke, the soft curve of her body beneath thin fabric, the glitter of her coal black eyes, her gentle laugh, musical voice, free smile . . . So strange. It was bliss and agony and exhilaration and desire and fire and anticipation. It was too much to bear even in a vampire mind. It was like I couldn't breathe, yet for the first time I could truly. And when I thought about being with her my stone heart fluttered as if it could beat. And I knew its name, as much as I wish I didn't. I wouldn't say it though. And she would die; a drink to refresh me. Because that's all she was. A snack. My prey. A human.

So it was with more than mild irritation that I sat with her on one of the high branches of the tree, her head rested on my shoulder so delicately it might have been a sparrow, her satin hair spilling over my shoulder, and infuriatingly leaving her neck bare. Was she trying to make this difficult? Actually, probably.

Her eyes were closed. She was tired. She hadn't slept well the last night, forever moaning in restless dreams I wish I could have seen. At any rate I wasn't about to waste any time with her, now that I knew with absolute certainty that our time; her life was finite, and soon must be ended. There were still questions I wanted answered. "Do you ever see any of your family?" I murmured and felt her warm breath as she sighed,

"I visit Lupe, occasionally. I used to see him regularly until we moved. Apart from him, none of her family wants anything to do with me. I think I remind them too much of her . . . or _him_. I see his brothers once or twice a month; Luke and Jake. I used to live with Jake for a while before Lupe protested, so I went to live with Argo and Elli." I nodded sympathetically. To my intense surprise I found I didn't have to feign interest; I genuinely wanted to hear her answers. She sat up, unbalancing herself. Then time slowed an infinite amount, passing in a blur. Her body tilted backwards, her back arching as she realised what was happening. A look of horror flashed across her face, then something strange – in keeping with every other little thing about her – anticipation, adrenaline, acceptance . . . resignation? I couldn't read it, nor did I have time to, my arm shot out catching her as she fell backwards. Her legs were curled over the branch as if she had planned to hold on with them, to hang upside down. The thought made me smile; like a bat. I swear, I will never know where they got all those myths from; garlic, stakes, holy water; it sounded like they were preparing a meal. Albeit a religious meal. She smiled as she felt my arm behind her, pulling her back up. There was something in her smile though, aside from beauty of the gesture, like she knew this would happen. I frowned, what did she think she knew? It couldn't come close to the truth. I laughed as I imagined the fear that would be plain on her face if she knew. But then . . . the night I first saw her, her hair was swept to the side of neck. And whilst she slept her window was open. The jokes she had made . . . Was she insane?! No, I shook my head inwardly; she didn't know anything, she couldn't. I almost sighed with relief at this revelation, though I wasn't sure why. If she knew, what did it matter? She'd die soon anyway. I chuckled,

"Will you promise me something?" She raised an eyebrow,

"What?" I felt a smile spread across my face,

"After I drop you back, try not to die, okay?" She rolled her eyes, grinning playfully,

"Promise," My smile widened, and I accidentally flashed a glimpse of razor sharp teeth. If she noticed she didn't show any sign of it, in fact the corners of her lips pulled up further too. "If," I groaned and she laughed sweetly. "You promise to explain all of this to me one day." I bit my lip, just slightly before answering.

"Fine." Her eyes lit with enthusiasm. "One day." I echoed. I never promised she'd live past that day. That promised had sealed her fate now. She laughed ruefully and nodded, her hands now firmly either side of her, clinging tightly to the branch, though my arm was still wound round her. _Just_ in case she fell again. Admittedly the heat of her body was hardly unwelcome, or uncomfortable. I grinned to distract myself, "You know, you're probably the only person in the world I would have to ask that of." She kept her expression light, despite the fact I knew instantly these were the wrong words to speak.

"Maybe I'm not like anyone else in the world." She said evenly, daring to swing her feet. My arm tightened around her. She must have noticed, but again didn't show any sign of it.

"Definitely not." I corrected her, smiling; I, at least, thought that was a good thing. It was becoming apparent she didn't share that view. Her insecurity despite her obvious beauty, and sweet albeit fiery character was endearing, and preposterous. If she had had any other upbringing she might have flaunted her beauty, been very popular, but her background made her doubt herself, made her an outsider. And also made her a little crazy, but that too I found irresistibly delectable. "For anyone else trying not to die would come naturally." Not to her though; she needed lessons in not trying _to_ die.

"Ah, but we've already established that I'm not like anyone else." She grinned, "And I don't think you are either." I laughed to conceal my unease.

"Perhaps not." And we carried on that way, light banter which made me so disquieted. Like she already knew too much. But whatever she did was too intoxicating, the playful atmosphere she created too infectious to worry for long. I found myself laughing freely, smiling readily, and exchanging wits quickly. It was weird, like a bubble of happiness had consumed me, a bubble that radiated from her. And I wondered, how someone so uncomfortable in herself, so unhappy, could generate such an air. Years of practice, I guessed. Something unsettled me about her wretched life. Something stirred within me . . . sympathy? It felt different. Not like I pitied her, but like I felt what she felt . . . empathy? Interesting. I wonder . . . No. Definitely not. Her fate had been sealed, my promise the final nail in her coffin. I laughed silently to myself. That seemed a most appropriate phrase.

**_I go back to school tomorrow so my next chapters might be few and far between but I'll try to keep adding chapters every few days._**

**_The inner ear thing, apparently it effects balance._**

**_. . . I should really start proof reading before I post the chapter._**


	16. Who Died? I Mean In a Car: Recently

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I over estimated how wide the branch was. I leant back too far. I fell.

I was going to die. What a pointless stupid death . . . No, I wouldn't. He was here. My legs automatically tightened around the branch to hold me, but I knew I wouldn't need them. He caught me as I fell, lifting me gently to sit. I smiled; he cared about me. If he didn't he would have let me fall. My legs would have locked, and hopefully stopped me from plummeting to my death, but he wouldn't have known that. Besides, it wasn't exactly a sure thing; I had stronger arms than legs. A reflective smile flickered on his face for no more than half a second, switching to a frown for the last half. He laughed leaving me bemused as to what the hell was running through his mind. "Will you promise me something?" I raised one eyebrow, biting back the instinct to say '_anything_'.

"What?" I asked carefully, wondering what he could possibly want from me.

"After I drop you back, try not to die, okay?" I stifled a laugh and rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't as if it was everyday I nearly got myself killed. And today wasn't exactly a normal day. I grinned.

"Promise," His smile widened dazzlingly, his perfect pale lips pulling back over rows of very sharp teeth. I should have been terrified. A _normal _person would have been terrified. But my smile responded to his. He could only be what I thought. Though to say it aloud would be admitting to need of an asylum. The pale skin, the impossible beauty; the graceful movement, the incredible speed and ridiculous strength . . . And now pointed teeth. Who would not draw this conclusion? Nope, I knew this one; a sane person. I continued as if I hadn't just been questioning my sanity for the umpteenth time, "If," His eyes half closed and he groaned, "You promise to explain this all to me one day." His bottom lip curled inward as if he was biting it, though he was careful not to show his teeth again.

"Fine." He agreed grudgingly and my smile brightened. He would tell me. I felt a bubble happiness expand within me. "One day." He clarified and I felt my face fall into a pout. I forced a laugh knowing 'one day' was going to be when the moon turned blue. But I would hold him to that promise. I would get my answer. Confirm my theory. One day.

I sighed happily as I closed the door behind him, listening to the purr of his _Lamborghini_ as it drove away at record breaking speed. The amount of grip in that car was astounding; it would crease the road before it spun, I'm sure. I leant back against the door, closing my eyes and grinning wildly to myself before Elli's thunderous voice shook me out of my blissful trance. Crap, I thought she'd have calmed down by now. "Scarlet Anne Carey!" She roared murderously. _Now I am definitely going to die._ I groaned to myself opening my eyes to see Elli glowering at me. "The sitting room; now!" She growled. I sighed and obediently trooped into the living room.

I sat nodding, the old 'yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir' routine, while Argo grinned apologetically at me from behind Elli's back. He rolled his eyes when she stated for the fifty-millionth time how many teenagers were killed in car accidents each week. I bit back a laugh and of course Elli would pick on that straight away; "And what do you think you're laughing about?!" I struggled to suppress the urge to roll my eyes at her and stick my tongue out childishly. Argo mouthed 'sorry' over her shoulder and I grinned a little at him. Elli was too far in her tirade to notice. He smirked back and started pulling faces so I had to bite my tongue hard to stop from bursting out into giggling fits.

An hour and a half later I stormed upstairs, stomping my feet as I went. I slammed the door of my room behind me. Two weeks?! Two bloody weeks?! There are prison sentences shorter! I stopped at that thought, immediately feeling guilty. I shook it off, continuing to pace furiously up and down my small room. It would have been a month if Argo hadn't intervened! Ugh. What was it about cool cars that made Elli so uncomfortable? I should really ask her if a relative died in one. I pulled back my chair violently and threw myself down on it. I dragged it up to my computer, tapping my fingers impatiently on the cluttered desk as it loaded. I checked my email quickly. Another from Jake. I sighed and conceded I should probably answer him; he was getting worried.

_Hey Jake,  
Sorry I haven't replied lately. I've been a bit busy; GCSE's you know. I got an A in my Drama coursework, and in English. C in Italian, but I'm working on that. My teacher says I'm not pushing myself hard enough.  
How are you?  
I hope you come visit soon, I'm missing you.  
Scarlet xx_

That should put him at ease. I refreshed my inbox. No new messages. I knew he wouldn't reply quickly but it still didn't ease the knot in my stomach when I thought of him. I sighed again and opened a word document. I had two essays due in for next week and I hadn't even started them. Italian and geography. I'd been putting them off since last, last Monday.

At six past midnight I realised I had to go to sleep sometime, and it wasn't exactly a good idea to stay up late when I had Business Studies first thing in the morning. I turned off the computer and crept silently into the bathroom. Shrugging off my clothes, I stepped into the shower. I lifted my face to the cool water, uncoiling my muscles and trying to relax. Today had been a little more than a change. And now I couldn't even see Callum soon. Or for two weeks. At least I had been given immunity to visit her, after school tomorrow. Maybe I could . . . Oh yes, what a brilliant idea; 'oh would you like to come to the hospital with me to see my comatose mother?' I needed a new brain. Besides Will had already offered. I usually turned him down; I didn't like dragging people in there, but since this was the only time I would be allowed out for a fortnight I wasn't going to waste it. I rinsed the conditioner off my hair and groped outside for a towel. I sighed and dried myself quickly, slipping into my pyjamas. I rubbed the towel roughly through my hair. It didn't matter if I went to bed with it wet, it's still be as rugged in the morning and I think it's physically impossible for my hair to curl or even wave without the aid of ceramic hair dressing tools. I opened my window. It wasn't a particularly cold night but there was a chill in the air that made me shudder as if there was a pair of invisible eyes gazing on me. I shivered again, but didn't close the window. I climbed into my bed, pulling the covers tightly around me, trying desperately to sleep.

**_Thanks again (again) to Crazyladywithashovel. Haha, I thought I'd give meaning to that old rhyme. As for you're question . . . I won't give away the ending, but you may be surprised._**


	17. Sweet Dreams

_**I know there are some very long paragraphs in this, but bear with it; I hope it's good.**_

_Callum's P.O.V._

I was supposed to kill her today. Damn, why was it so easy to forget around her? I had planned to kill her just before we left the forest, weight her and dump her in the lake. No one ever went diving in there; old superstitions. It was a perfect plan; the water would wash away any evidence, and there wasn't a tide to bring any part of her back up. It had been absolutely perfect. Except for the fact my life would then return to how it was before, with no variations in my days and nights, no rest, nothing to look forward to; no point. And I wouldn't be able to hunt as I had before; my only pleasure. I wouldn't see humans as I had before. I should have killed her the first night I met her. This had been a bad idea. A mistake, I was never likely to repeat.

So here I was to correct it. I crouched in the shadows outside her house, watching the dim light of her computer screen as she tapped endlessly at the keyboard. It was past midnight. Was she ever going to sleep? How typical that would be; the one night I needed her to sleep, a small mercy I would bestow upon her, and she refused to conform. Time passed so slowly, each second was acutely painful as I waited to end her life and by extension my own. I was on the verge of creeping into her room. It wouldn't matter if she saw me. She wouldn't have time to scream. Not that I thought she would. She would probably smile. The odd girl. But she stood up violently punching the off button and stormed out the room. I wondered vaguely why she was in such a bad mood but stopped myself; no more questions.

Each moment I couldn't see her I felt the rip in my chest pull apart. She appeared back in my view exactly nine minutes and fifty-two seconds later. Her hair was damp, it's scent sweetened by the water lingering on the thick strands of her luscious black hair. My mouth watered as she opened the window, though her cool scent barely touched me; she was upwind. It was still potent enough to enflame my throat. But I wasn't paying much attention to that. The moon shone on her pale skin, illuminating her immense beauty. Her black hair shimmered in the midnight, flickering in the breeze, its jasmine fragrance drifting down to me. And still I hardly noticed it, except to appreciate what it added to her grace. Her coal eyes glinted, wide as she gazed into the darkness. The corners of her soft ruby lips were twisted downwards and she shivered. I was seized by the urge to comfort her, to wrap my arms around her, to keep her safe. What a ridiculous notion. For one she was probably only cold, and I certainly wouldn't help with that, and for another the idea that she would need protecting from anything in the world other than me was ludicrous. I shook the feeling off, and watched as she turned to her bed, the thin material of her top clinging to the arch of her back. She wrapped herself tightly in the cocoon of her covers, burying all trace of that ashen flesh, and lithe limbs; the enchanting curve of her body. Good. I didn't need distractions. I listened intently to her breathing and the strum of her heart, waiting for them to slow and even; when she would be asleep.

At last I heard the sound of shallow breathing, and stole into her room. Her scent hit me like a tidal wave, crashing down on me and freezing me in the frame of her window. The room was saturated in her fragrance. That cool jasmine that would disappear from the world so very soon. That thought was enough to send me into a spiralling depression. Her perfect face was nestled peacefully amongst the sheets. Her lids were delicately closed over her entrancing coal eyes, so her long lashes swept those rose tinted cheeks. I knelt beside her, watching her face so angelic in her sleep. She looked like she was made of the most fragile glass, which anything but the lightest of touches would shatter. Her brilliant mouth was set in a tantalising pout. I could imagine brushing my fingertips over those soft scarlet lips, just gently, before she was lost to me forever. She wouldn't stir, she wouldn't wake, she wouldn't even notice. I could trace her cheek bones, her eye lids, those perfect silken lips . . . I closed my eyes, turning away from her, forcing myself to get a grip. I breathed deeply, focusing on the perfume of her blood; the burning it caused in my throat. My eyes snapped open again, though I didn't see her through the haze of my bloodlust. My hand rose, prying the covers from the soft flesh of her throat. I pushed her hair back gently. Leaning over her, I shaped my hand to cup her jaw line, lifting her head to extend her slender neck. Her skin was cold. Her skin was burning. She felt as if she had a fever and I pushed the thought from my mind before I could let myself worry. I lowered my head, closing my eyes and giving myself over to my instinct to stop from collapsing at the thought of seeing her so animated face limp, silent in death. I parted my lips and felt her satin skin beneath them, the taste of her flesh rich against my mouth. I could feel her blood pulsing just beneath the fragile layer of silk skin. "Callum," Scarlet moaned fretfully. It was the first time I had heard my name on her lips. I drunk in the lilting sound of her voice, ringing around me, no rougher in unconsciousness. I jumped back; she was awake? I could kill her. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. But she wasn't. Her eyes didn't open. She turned restlessly, the calm of her dreams before, disturbed now by something I could not see. I wanted to protect her from nightmares I could not know. I watched her moan into her pillow, her body curling into a ball. I ran my hand over her soft hair, dampening from her still wet hair. Her breathing was quicker now and I could see the stress of her dream plain on her face. I was again seized by the urge to comfort her, but I pulled myself back, glaring loathingly at her. What was it about her that made it so impossible for me to wish her harm, let alone inflict it on her? I grit my teeth. One more day. One more day couldn't hurt, could it? One more day to appreciate her, to hear her laugh, and see her smile. One more day to understand her, be near her, trace her warm skin . . . Just one more day.


	18. Shall We Dance?

_**Ah, surprises, surprises . . .**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

My lids fluttered open to see someone peering intently at me. It took me a minute for my eyes to focus. "Callum?" I frowned. I glanced around my room. It was still dark, and the window was still open. I tried hard to recall if I had opened it before sleeping. I closed my eyes again, frowning deeply. My room seemed different somehow, strange, alien, but it looked the same as always. Same bright orange walls and pink sheets. My forehead creased. Why had I chosen those colours again? I shook my head, focusing on Callum.

"Scarlet!" He grinned, his voice like an over-excited puppy. He took my hand, spinning me from the bed. I giggled, strangely happy. This was officially weird. He had snuck into my room in the middle of the night and I was happy? Most definitely insane.

"Why are you here?" I scrunched up my eyelids, trying to focus. I opened them again and Callum was standing a few feet away, turned from me.

"I'm sorry Scarlet." He said bitterly, turning his head so I could see the profile of his perfect face contorted in some unknown pain, his eyes closed regretfully. Suddenly the room seemed very dark. And then he was standing behind me, without seeing him so much as motion away from the spot where he had stood. He put his hands on my shoulders, making me shiver as his cold fingers traced the base of my neck. My heart beat furiously against my chest as I felt his cool breath brush past my skin. "I'm sorry." He repeated sadly, twisting me around. His hands disappeared and suddenly I was alone in my room. It was so dark, I could hardly see a foot in front of me. Out of the shadows I saw a flicker of gleaming white flesh flash past me. I spun around, my breathing coming deep and fast now. "Callum?" I called, suddenly terrified. "This isn't funny!" I yelled, my weak eyes struggling with the darkness.

"Oh quite the contrary." A deep melodic voice floated to me from the pitch black. It was reminiscent of Callum's but not the same rich texture, though equally smooth as silk, intangible. "You should see yourself, you really are quite amusing." I stopped spinning, and closed my eyes, trying to steady myself. There was a musical laugh and my eyes snapped open again, rage flooding through me.

"Who are you?" I hissed, the voice seemed to find my anger thrilling and another chuckle sounded. "Why don't you show yourself?!" I roared, and the laughter echoed through my room.

"You really are hilarious. Dear Scarlet, if I showed myself to you, I think you would have a heart attack." I growled, I didn't like the insinuation I was weak. "You really don't know how easily I could kill you right now, do you?" I felt my heart beating faster and faster, until I swore it would break my chest. I ran to the window, slamming it shut, almost hypo-ventilating now. "Boo!" I felt that same sort of cold breath on my neck, and I couldn't stop the scream in my throat. The hollow laugh rang through the silence and then everything faded to black.

It was black only for a moment, before colour faded slowly into my vision, though they were still the deep navy tones of night. It wasn't my room. How had we moved so fast? My head swam. I tried to stop the spinning, but try as I might I couldn't clear the clouds in my vision. I was propped up against a cold wall, the rough stone digging into my bare shoulder as I leant my body against it. My knees were brought up to my chest so the stone snagged my pyjama bottoms. I could feel the cool smooth floor beneath by shoeless feet and through the thin fabric of my night clothes. The room was perfectly circular, made from uneven grey stone, like that of a castle. It felt ancient. I glanced up, my head whirling as I saw how far away the ceiling was. A few floors up there were slit windows I recognised from visits to old battlements. Pale moonlight streamed through them, illuminating the silver of the stone. I felt like I was at the centre of the Earth as it twirled around me, making my head throb. I groaned putting my head in my hands and closing my eyes, trying very hard to stay absolutely still. My breathing was ragged through gritted teeth.

I don't know how long I sat there; only that it was still dark when I heard the jeering of the melodious mocking. The voice was back. Ugh. I was now officially insane. Hearing voices; brilliant. I ignored it's taunting and buried my face further in my hands, scrunching my eyes tightly against the callous voice. "How rude of me!" It cried and suddenly light flared from somewhere close by. I looked up, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the new tone of the room. There was a small antechamber, not too far from me, made of the same old stone. The room was not entirely empty. There were numerous throne-like chairs, made of dark mahogany and oak, dotted around the edge of the room at uneven pacing.

But the first thing I saw was the leering face of another pale skinned being. His features were chiselled with the sharp perfection of a skilled sculptor, contrasting strikingly with the soft round tone of his voice. And they were, in a way, beautiful. But his skin looked so fragile, like tracing paper white, silk stretched too tightly over his delicate bone structure, that would crumple under the slightest pressure. His long jet black hair flowed down past his shoulders, framing his insubstantial face; a curtain of satin, moving as one liquid substance. It seemed to merge into the black robe he wore, the distinction so faint at first I might have thought his hair the hood.

There, glinting in the sallow skull were two deadly, crimson eyes, glowing vibrantly through milky film that made them seem unfocused and distant.

A wicked grin played on his thin pastel lips, flashing dagger teeth. He sighed deeply, happily. "My dear Scarlet, you are quite as exquisite as Callum depicted you." His voice sounded absolutely delighted and a cool skeleton hand rose from his sleeve, tracing my cheek lightly. The second his fingers brushed my skin, I shuddered, his skin was incomparable to the cool marble of Callum's; it was more like shell than marble, hard and brittle. And it was cold as ice. But more than that, it felt wrong, violating, like he was stealing some essence from me just by tracing my cheek. He chuckled, "Very interesting." He murmured. I jerked away from his fingers, still pressed lightly against my cheek. He laughed again. I glowered furiously at the man, loathing his thrilled expression. I clenched my teeth together to stop from screaming or hissing, not really sure which would have come out. He was the only solid thing in this shifting world, the background seemed to change, shimmering in the light of the flame, every detail slipping from me before I could grasp it.

Music came drifting through the silence, the sound of a hidden orchestra echoing in the stone halls. He smiled widely, "Shall we dance?" He asked, his manner pleasant and before I could retort a definite refusal, he took my hand and pulled me sharply up so I slammed into his hard body, probably bruising myself severely. He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding the length of my body to his. I tried to push against him with my free hand but every inch of my limbs had gone entirely limp.

"Bite me!" I hissed, immediately recognising the irony of my ill thought out words. He dropped my hand and it fell to my side. He ran one cold finger down my neck as I glared at him. I knew he was tracing my pulse. His eyes followed his finger, his chalky lips stretching into a smile. The feel of his cool skin tickled mine horridly. He stopped at my collar bone, now grinning broadly,

"With pleasure." His voice rang faintly in my ears, withdrawing his hand quickly. "With pleasure." He repeated softly, taking my hand again. That strange sensation crept over me again, that sense of bareness, like I suddenly could not hide anywhere, even in my mind. He lifted my body effortlessly from the ground, and still my head was not level with his. He began to spin with me. I felt myself being tossed around by the sheer speed of his movements that were so very graceful, even Callum's could not compare. He laughed so delightedly again. My hair had fallen over my face, but I didn't have the power to move it. My head fell against his chest and I felt my cheekbone bruise.

"Stop this!" I snarled and the movement halted; the music silencing. He seemed disappointed, his smile fading as he set me down, my legs almost giving way beneath me. He caught me, and suddenly I could stand, my legs frozen, holding me rigidly upright. I could only see darkness behind him now; the light had gone out at some point, yet I could still see him just as clearly as before.

"As you wish." He said tightly, his hand rising to brush the hair from my neck. He lunged forward and the scream died in my throat as quickly as it could rise. Jagged teeth sunk into my flesh and everything turned to ash, leaving me in the darkness.

I sat straight up, my breathing frantic as my heart pounded in my chest. It took me a second to realise where I was. The curtain of my window fluttered in the cold breeze. My walls were the correct dark purple, and my sheets were white as always, luminous in the dim light. I fought to steady my breathing, and groped in the dark for my light. I switched it on, immediately relaxing a little, my heart slowing. I ran to my window yanking it shut with more force than necessary. Curling up in the corner of my room, I sat back on my bed, knowing that sleep would not return that night. Because for one second, just one second, I thought I saw the gleam of white skin, just fleetingly by my window, escaping my wakening gaze.

**_Did you see that coming? Was it too obvious? _**

**_Okay I know this was kind of pointless, but the idea just popped into my head and I couldn't think of a way to fit it in._**

**_I think I got it from an old Batman movie . . ._**

**_Thanks to Crazyladywithashovel your review really put a smile on my face.  
Thanks also to Desmatia for reviewing!_**


	19. A Day For Misplaced Facets

_**I will probably rename this chapter, so if you have any ideas let me know.**_

_Callum's P.O.V._

That was too close. I hadn't been counting on her waking up. I hadn't been cautious enough. Cautious wasn't exactly the thing I did best around her. Another reason she would only live but one more day. I couldn't afford to lose focus working for who I did. And I don't think being a member of the Volturi, not that I counted myself among them, was something you just gave up. I wasn't sure if they would allow me to leave. It felt . . . it felt binding. No, entrapping. So weird that something that had seemed so exciting, so flattering just a short time ago, could now seem so horribly caging – Do or die. How oddly appropriate. – She had done that. She had changed it. She had changed everything. Who would have thought that a mortal could have such influence; wield such power over me, without even realising it? I shot daggers at her through my eyes. For twisting everything, warping it into something impossible and agonising. I wished so much I had never laid eyes on her, that I had left that night when I had thought to, rather than staying to open myself to this strange and despairing future. And yet I wouldn't want not to have this situation. Because I had never known anything like this; it was as exquisite and beautiful as it was excruciating. If I observed these feelings from afar, I might have thought it ridiculous, but appreciated the beauty in its uniqueness. How was it possible to loathe someone so much, yet be so entirely enchanted by them? I no longer understood my own mind.

She did not sleep again that night, not allowing me a chance to change my mind. I watched her from the shadows for the remainder of the night, wondering what she must have dreamt to frighten her so. I reluctantly turned away at dawn. I wanted nothing more than to watch her for this last day, but I knew they would not take the insult lightly. I sighed, running back to the centre of Volterra before the light could catch me.

The moment I was inside I felt more relaxed, feeling the tension drain from me. I felt at home. A place to take refuge from things I barely understood even with near one hundred years behind me. That was weird; I had been dreading come here. Aro would know, he would know every single insignificant thought that passed through my mind. He would know my feelings towards her, and undoubtedly see the danger. Hopefully I was decided enough to convince him not to harm her. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else hurting her. If she had to die, it would at my hand, a small mercy I could spare her; to die without knowing in sleep. And that still tore at me. Damned if I did, and dead if I didn't. Today seemed a day for clichés. Felix frowned at me as I removed my contacts. "Why the sour face?" I sighed,

"No reason." He chuckled,

"Maybe I don't want that thing in my life then." I couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face. Felix was a hard person to stay miserable around. At least, he was today. Strange. Again. He smiled back, beneath his dark grey hood. "What did you do with your day off then?" I shrugged,

"Nothing really. Hunting and fast cars." Not entirely lies. "I think it's contagious." My disinterest in anything with wheels was hardly unnoticed. The door opened and the unmistakable head of a very irritating human peered round. "Hey Gianna." Felix grinned. Flirting fool.

"Hi Felix." She smiled, blushing slightly. Not the smartest of things for a human to do around vampires who see your life as expendable. Especially Felix. Self control was not exactly his forte. But from the way she looked at him - like something _she_ would eat - she wouldn't particularly mind. Well what to expect when she works _here?_ "Hey Cal." She said coyly. She was the only one that called me by my preferred nickname. Annoying though she was. Probably because she was the only one born in this decade. "Aro-"

"Wants me." I finished with a sigh, that deep sense of dread setting in again. She grinned,

"Got it in one." She turned to Felix, "And I think you have something for me?" He nodded, handing her a parcel. Felix winked at her making blood rise to her cheeks again. If I hadn't known that exquisite scent of Scarlet, I might have found it tempting; Gianna had nothing on Scarlet. Felix clapped me on the back, in a way that would have hurt if I wasn't made of stone.

"Good luck." He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Thanks." I muttered, knowing I'd need it. Gianna beckoned me and I grudgingly went to walk with her. Even at a human pace the walk wasn't long enough, and though she did indeed bug the crap out of me, I would take that any day over what was in store when we arrived. She jabbered about things utterly nonsensical as we walked. I was starting to wonder why I still needed a guide around here; I knew this place as well as I knew my own face. Better; as well as I knew Scarlet's. Maybe they thought I would be less inclined to run off with witnesses. If that was the case then my next escort made perfect sense. I wouldn't be _able_ to run with her around. Gianna turned into her reception desk. I frowned at her, "Why are we stopping here?" She slunk behind the desk, sitting herself down.

"I was heading that way anyway. Someone else is coming for you here." I sighed and leant back against the wall, letting the cool air wash over me, relaxing my tense muscles. I felt a dainty hand against my arm and opened my eyes to see the demon child smiling angelically at me.

"Hello Jane." I said stiffly.

"Callum." She greeted me, in a pleasant monotone, making me shiver. "Follow me, please." Her voice was a child-like, soprano. The uncharacteristic courtesy unsettled me. Something bad _must_ be waiting for me. Jane; the perfect reminder of everything tying me to the Volturi. The perfect incentive for my 'one more day' arrangement. But how could they know already? My eyes narrowed. Had they been trailing me? I suppressed a growl.

"Am I under arrest?" I asked sarcastically. I heard a childish giggle from my side.

"Of course not. Aro simply wanted to talk." 'Talk', code for; you're in big trouble. A wry smile slipped onto my lips. We moved swiftly through the halls, silence prevailing until we reached the panel that would slide aside to mark my entrance and hopefully my exit. I took care to compose my face and pushed the door open. Aro's face was unusually grave as I walked the smooth floor towards him. Everyone seemed so out of character today. I stopped a few feet short of him, letting him glide to me, my hand held out expectantly. He pressed two cold, hard, fingers to my palm, closing his eyes, a frown marked delicately in his forehead. His eyes opened again, trained on my dread-filled face.

"Callum," He began seriously,

"I know, master. She will die by midnight tomorrow." He nodded curtly, a customary smile fading back to his face.

"How terribly curious!" He exclaimed, "You love her, yet you are willing to kill her. You even go so far as to insist that it is at your hand she must die." He echoed my thoughts, and I shuddered. Not just at that, but the term 'love'. It seemed so strange. Too . . . labelled. It seemed impossible to reduce what I felt to a single word. 'Love' made it too simple. 'Love' made it too difficult. To see her die. To cause it. It sounded too much like something I wouldn't be able to get over in a few days. Too permanent. Something that couldn't be forgotten even after years. "You mystify me." I laughed dryly. His smile became tight again, "Though of course you know if you cannot deal with her, someone else will be assigned. I can imagine many would be only too eager." I ground my teeth together to stop the growl escaping. He laughed, "Not to worry; so long as you may focus today; I believe you will be wanting tomorrow free?"

"Please." I said politely. My one request. To spend her last day with her. Aro laughed,

"Of course, of course. Provided you can give me the answers I need today." He repeated. He spoke quickly and fluidly, the mission and I nodded once, before going to the room. Jane stood at the door, glaring intently at me. I shuddered again, but ignored her. I flopped down, crossing my feet over my legs like I always did. For a second I allowed myself to feel the full extent of my desperation, letting it swallow me in its darkness, folds of black enclosing on me. I buried my face in my hands, wondering how I would manage to get through tomorrow. Jane clucked her tongue impatiently and I immediately sat up, pushing thoughts of Scarlet to the side. _Get through today first._ I told myself, gritting my teeth and focusing.

I held out my hand without hesitation this time. I was anxious to see her again; to make sure she was safe. Even if it was pointless. Aro matched his palm to mine, a smile etched on his face as his mind explored mine. He took his hand graciously back, "Thank you." He nodded towards the door, "You may go now. I expect you shall be back Wednesday." He paused, "Or will you need time?" I shook my head. The thought of being alone after I had done it . . . I didn't even know how I would cope in nights. He grinned, "Do go then. I expect you will enjoy this more than you think." I clenched my jaw; how could I ever enjoy her murder? Her death would haunt me for too long, and I knew that now. The thought I could _enjoy_ it was sickening. Perhaps I could refrain from spilling her blood. Suffocate her, or poison her as she slept. It would certainly be less painful for her. I imagined it; pulling the pillow from under her head, laying it gently back down, feeling the silky mass of her hair beneath my palm. Pressing the pillow over her face, feeling the point of her nose digging into my palm. Her thrashes if she awoke. They would not be nearly enough to throw me off, but her stress would make it that much harder for me to keep my arms pressing the pillow harshly down. It would cover her face at least, so I would not have to see that resplendence of incredible beauty as I killed her. No, I had promised her the truth. I would keep my promise, my final act of kindness towards her.

**_I might not update this for about a two weeks (Today: 10/09/08). I'm going on holiday. I might add one more chapter before Sunday if I'm lucky, so there's hope._**

**_Sorry this chapter took so long to write, I kept imagining what I was going to write for the next Scarlet's P.O.V._**


	20. The Awkward Family Get Together

_**I wanted to name this chapter, 'You Really Are Unpopular When Teachers Start A Hate Club' but you know the drill.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

School – If you look in the dictionary, under the word, the technical definition is 'hell'. Well it should be. I sighed as I stepped out of Elli's car. The old fiat panda. My ultimate punishment. Argo and I had begged her to get rid of it, but she insisted it was useful. For situations just like this. Part of my newly restricted freedom. No walking to and from school. I was irritable enough as it was, with exactly one hours of sleep behind me, and now thanks to the panda's top speed of two miles per hour, I was late. I walked quickly through the gates, noting with disdain the usual group hanging by the edge of the grounds waiting for last call bell. Poplulars. Will was rushing ahead of me and I jogged to catch up, "Hey," Will grinned,

"Late too?"

"Panda." I explained. "Elli must be the only person in Italy who wouldn't want an Italian sports car." He laughed,

"Unfortunately." He agreed. His face turned hopeful, "Am I coming today?" I slipped easily into a smile,

"If you still want to." Will's grin broadened.

"Great! I mean, well obviously not _great,_ I'm mean it's not _great_ that-" I giggled,

"Don't worry." He smiled apologetically. I turned to get to get to business studies before Signor Donato got irritated to the point of fury by the sheer volume of our class. My teacher wasn't the most forgiving, but he seemed to like me. I could see a sub hurrying towards the building; hopefully he was heading to my classroom. But apparently the populars didn't want to leave me alone today.

"Look out Sir, the murders behind you!" Adriana yelled through fits of childish laughs. I froze, clenching my fists but didn't turn. They were baiting me. Will stood firmly by my side. He must have hated it too. Friends with 'the murderer'.

"Oh I wouldn't worry," The miniature Adriana clone smirked, "She's probably only off to shag some sixth form." That was it. My eyes closed as I felt rage build beneath them. Will tugged at my arm,

"They aren't worth it." He whispered. No they weren't, but this was the point where my eyes would turn red if they could. I spun to face them, striding forward until my face was inches from Adriana's. She crinkled her nose as if I smelt disgusting. How very mature.

"You know Adriana," I glanced at the others, "And clones; one of these days, _one_ of the things you say about me will become true. Unfortunately for you; on that day you won't be _alive_ to gloat." I said in a soft deadly voice. She smirked, pleased to have provoked a reaction. I clenched my jaw, closing my eyes, and rolling them back into my head. I turned around, whipping my hair in her face, and muttering a few curses in English just to creep her out. I was fairly certain they thought I was a witch. Ha. I wish. Then I could do some real damage. Turn her into a frog. But as it was I walked away. I hadn't punched her. Yet. I had a bet with Will.

Business studies – It was half an hour into the lesson and I hadn't started the work sheet yet. An over excited sub (the one who I saw before) was using me as an opportunity to try out his English. "I . . . have . . . a . . . cat." He said, in a thick Italian accent. I nodded, smiling.

"Very good." He grinned. He glanced down, tapping the desk enthusiastically.

"This . . . is . . . a . . . table." I fought the over whelming urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes." His eyes were bright with eagerness.

"I am Italy." I shook my head,

"I am _Italian._" I stressed, and he nodded again.

"I am Italy-en." He repeated and I closed my eyes, bored to crap.

"Close enough." I muttered and he frowned, but quickly smiled again.

"You are Ing-al-ish." I nodded, sinking into my chair and watching the clock intently. Each tick seemed invariably too far from the previous. Time was slowing down. Just for me. How nice. This was going to be a long half hour.

Maths – And I quote, 'a universal language'. A tedious one. This was so incredibly dull I would have chewed off my own foot just for something to do. If I wasn't on the verge of getting sectioned anyway, that was. Trig. Again. I'd been through it so many times I couldn't remember more if I had SOHCAHTOA stamped on my head. I absentmindedly tapped the buttons on my calculator, barely glancing at the answer before noting it down. Anton leered over to look at what I had written. I didn't bother to swat him away as I usually would. He only got into set one on the back of _my_ answers. Irritating little fly. At least he knew now not to sit so damn close to me, as he used to. I swear; he had no sense of personal space. But he now knew I could hit remarkably hard. I reluctantly raised my hand to say I was finished. Then, joy of joys, I received _another_ sheet. Just when I thought time couldn't pass any slower.

Break – Slightly better. More like purgatory than all out hell. I sat with Will as usual, and a few of his friends that didn't mind sitting with 'the murderer'. We were talking cars again. Will had 'accidentally' let it slip that my uncle had an Aston Martin DBS. I found myself being bombarded with ridiculous questions. "Does he have a Lamborghini?" Said Clarkson one,

"Nah, he's got to have a Ferrari." Clarkson two shook his head,

"Weren't you guys listening? He has an _Aston Martin_." They rolled their eyes at Clarkson three,

"Yeah, but he _has_ to have something else. Anyone with that amount of money has to have more than one car!" I raised an eyebrow at Will, who grinned.

"They're a little obsessed, don't you think?" I said quickly in English. He chuckled,

"Can you blame them?" He reached across the table so his hand brushed mine. I smiled and tucked my hands on my lap. Written on my personal bubble, in flashing neon letters, there was a sign saying 'INVADE ME!' Too many people were too touchy-feely around me. And the one person I liked wasn't nearly touchy-feely enough. They were frowning at our little exchange, and we smiled, and dove back into more car facts.

Italian – I gritted my teeth as the teacher descended into another incredibly condescending speech about how I wasn't pushing myself, and how I should be pleased to be learning a new language. I thought my essay was rather good. Considering Will checked it through before I handed it in. He said it was perfect. We had a deal; I helped with English, he helped me with Italian. It worked well most of the time. God I hate Senorita Gabrielle. And she seemed to hate me. She said I had to redo my essay. She turned back to the board and I stuck my tongue out. I wasn't going to do the essay if I could find an excuse.

Drama – Oh the bliss of Drama. Or at least it would be bliss if I hadn't been working with Adriana today. I was starting to wonder if the teachers were conspiring against me. In the staff room; the 'We Hate Scarlet' club. And I thought I could trust Senorita Maria. After nearly strangling Adriana several times, the only thing that kept me from punching her in the face was the fact that if I did I'd owe Will twenty euros. And that was money I didn't have. And Will wasn't exactly known for generosity.

Lunch – Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Will had decided to go off site to eat. Brilliant. I sat in the corner, picking at my food, bored as hell. Not purgatory. Hell. And then the most perfect thing happened. If your definition of perfect is monumentally pissing off. Nige decided he would sit beside me. He set his tray down next to mine, his little group of followers sat in front of me. I rolled my eyes, turning to him, "What?" I hissed,

"Look who's irritable. For a change." He laughed, aggravating me further. I clenched my jaw and stood up, pulling my tray from the table. He caught my arm. Apparently the neon sign was flashing again. "There's no need to be like that." He said silkily. My teeth were now ground so hard together that if one side was even marginally stronger than the other they would turn the other to powder. I took a deep breath and began to speak without looking back,

"If you would like to keep your arm _attached_ to your body, I would suggest you take your hand back now."

"Oooh! A little touchy are we?" The fact he retracted his hand pretty sharpest contradicted the mocking tone of his voice.

"I'm going now." I said calmly, beginning to walk away.

"Wait-"

"Bye." I called, already half-way down the canteen. I smiled to myself, dumping my tray in the bin. I wasn't hungry anyway. And at least I had escaped Nige. Until next time he decided that having all the girls in the year minus one after him wasn't enough. I sat outside for the remainder of lunch. The one good thing about Italy; the sun. I lay on the grass, eyes closed, feeling it warm my skin, though of course I would never be able to tan. The cool breeze tickled my neck as my hair blew over my face. At least it was peaceful here. And then I got hit by a football.

History – My salvation. Even if it was Italian history. Actually rather more interesting than English, but not exactly my specialist subject seeing as for nine years, I've studied English. We were looking at the legend behind St. Marcus day. Really quite ironic. And so much better than any day in England. We didn't have anything like this mythology. We had witches, but this was way cooler. It always seemed to be Christians who acted against the super-natural. Superstitions were rampant in religion. Besides if I was right Father Marcus didn't drive them too far out. It calmed me a bit. I'd always liked history. And kind of felt I was born in the wrong century. I would have loved to live in a time when I had to fight for what I believed in. Nowadays opinions were taken for granted. Everyone shrugged of what others thought. It would have put me in a better if I hadn't being sitting next to Lucas. He wasn't exactly horrible. Just overly-enthusiastic. And therefore incredibly annoying. He chattered away next to me until I was certain if I stayed around him for more than an hour I would then be completely fluent in Italian. I would probably die of irritation, but at least Senorita Gabrielle would be pleased. In my minds eye I could picture myself running around him with a roll of duct tape, to the comedy chase music. It was the only thing keeping me sane. Or, err, insane.

The end of the day. Finally. I sighed with relief as I walked out of history to wait by the sixth form block. I leant back against the wall, ignoring the glances I received. You would think people would get used to me after a while. Turns out, I was still the biggest gossip in the school. Well at least people knew me. I wasn't a ghost as I had been at my last school. Sometimes I wasn't sure which was worse.

Will was a little late out, not that I minded. Hospitals gave me the creeps. Which was really quite odd. Will grinned as he ran out. "Sorry, Signor Marco." My lips made an 'o' shape. It was a well known fact that Signor Marco didn't keep time, or indeed notice when the bell rang. "Good day?" I chuckled,

"You could say that." He laughed as we began to walk to the car park.

"How was lunch?" He asked casually, and I scowled.

"Fantastic. Why do you ask?" He smiled,

"You just don't seem to be able to cope without me." I glowered at him, punching his arm lightly. "Ouch!" He complained rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop being such a wimp!" I shook my head.

"Hey, you hit really hard." He smirked again, "For a girl." I shoved him as we walked and smiled as he sounded a carefree laugh. Will was so smiley it was infectious.

Will stood by my side, his face sombre for once, as we gazed through the window at the woman who would've been my mother. The doctors gave us the usual information, she was stable, her condition remained unchanged, and she her odds were now so slim I had a better chance of winning the lottery than I did of ever actually hearing my own mother's voice. I took a deep breath, pushing the door open, my eyes immediately drawn to her closed lids. Though I had never seen her eyes, except in photos, I could never forget their colour. Electric dark blue. So striking; so stunning . . . I had _his_ eyes. His exact eyes, I'd been told. And his hair. Apart from that I looked quite like her. Only she was . . . beautiful. I didn't really understand how we could look so similar yet look so different. She seemed somehow elegant. No one would have guessed she was the girl who made the news over fifteen years ago. Well obviously unless they had seen the photographs or the report, or her chart. I stood at the foot of her bed, Will just behind me, a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned briefly over to glance at him, smiling reassuringly. It was unsettlingly neat, flowers delicately arranged in a clear glass vase. It wasn't a room that was lived in. She wasn't alive. And I still came to sit by her, as I did every week, smiling as if she could see me and telling her every pathetic detail of my life like it mattered. Like she would give a damn. If she'd have been responsible at all she wouldn't have had me in the first place. If she'd have been responsible at all she wouldn't have gotten involved with my father. But I still spilt out everything that had happened since I last saw her. Will's hand had somehow found mine at some point while I was talking. I wondered if she could hear me, if I was boring her stiff, or if she didn't have a clue who I was. Would she even know what I looked like? Of course she wouldn't. What a stupid question. How could she? I laughed with a suddenly very tight throat as I realised she could be thinking 'who the hell is this person?' Will gave me a strange look and I smiled weakly. I hesitated and reached out with my free hand. Her skin was icy and soft, as I slipped my hand into hers. If I hadn't felt the smooth marble of Callum's, I'd have sworn she could not be colder. I lapsed into silence and rested my head on Will's shoulder. I don't know how long we sat there, but Will didn't break the silence. He was just . . . there. Comforting me. And the silence wasn't tense. It was just a kind of quiet solace, as I watched her artificial breathing.

At some point we both decided we'd stayed long enough. I wasn't sure who stood up first, just that we'd both had quite enough for one day. Hospitals seemed to have a very depressing atmosphere. It even subdued the normally extremely talkative and cheerful Will. We walked in companionable silence through the maze of corridors that was the hospital. We stood in the lobby, both staring out the glass doors to where our cars were waiting. Neither of us was really willing to go out and face the normality of our lives, just yet. It was like a different world, one which I at least, wasn't ready to go back to. I was suddenly very aware that Will was still holding my hand. I let go quickly, folding my arms across my chest. "Thanks for coming with me today." I said quietly and he smiled sincerely,

"No problem." He leant forward, his eyes closing. Suddenly I felt his lips touch mine. I jerked my head away,

"What are you doing?" I gasped, and he shrugged, looking confused.

"It's just . . . I thought . . . forget it. Don't worry about it, Scarlet." He smiled weakly and walked out of the doors; his shoulders slumped, not looking back at me.

"Will!" I called, but he was already half way through the car park. I sighed, putting my face in my hands and groaning. _Why must my life be so complicated?_ I went to the Fiat, climbing in and slamming the door behind me. Elli beamed at me,

"Didn't I tell you-"

"Don't even start." I snarled, leaning against the window. Elli laughed. She really didn't get it, did she? Now I had absolutely no one. And school would become worse than hell. It would become awkward family get togethers. Will wouldn't hang around with me any more. And I don't think his friends liked me in the first place. Worse yet; I now had no hope of passing Italian.

The minute we got back, I ran upstairs, not giving Argo the chance to question me. Or to swear to murder Will. I switched on my computer, going immediately to my inbox.

No new messages.

It was official, today was the worst day in a long and bloody history of bad days.

**_Bit of a long chapter I know, but hopefully that will be some consolation, since I know, 10 to 1 won't be posting another chapter until at least the 24/09/08. Sorry . . ._**

**_Big, massive thanks to IHeartMarvin, Caspeana, and especially Crazyladywithashovel for your reviews._**

**_It really does make me smile (and squeel, and occasionally jump up and down), so if you can spare two minutes of your life, please do review._**


	21. Yelling At Inaminate Objects: A New Low

_**Guess I owe myself ten pounds . . .  
I do have internet! So much for the wait.**_

**_And sorry for the incredibly long paragraghs._**

_Callum's P.O.V._

A snarl ripped from my chest, and I was vaguely aware that I had jumped up and that Gianna was staring at me as if I was crazy. Which, in a way, I was. I was filled by an unrecognisable emotion burning in deep within me. I felt as if someone had mistaken my insides for a wet towel and was trying to wring me out. My body felt as though it was contorting in some unknown agony, but I was stood absolutely still. But burning, burning in that terrifying and exhilarating sensation. A fire raged inside me, tearing apart every other thought. All I could see was his lips on hers, though I was no longer trying to see her. Every single muscle in my body had locked, tensed as if I were about to spring. I had never felt anything so powerful. It was more than fury. It was over powering, all encompassing. And suddenly I could put a name to it. Envy. _He_ could walk freely with her in the sunlight. _He_ could touch her without fear of hurting her. _He_ didn't have to watch her die. _He_ didn't have to kill her. And _he_ could be with her. _He_ wouldn't last the night. I could feel the beginnings of a plan form in my mind. I could kill him in his sleep, but that would be too quick. Too painless. I wanted him to suffer as I never had anyone before. Even the Volturi, for whom I was murdering her, could not possibly incur the depth of loathing I felt for this simple human boy.

I heard growls, and frowned, turning to see where they had come from. It dawned on me that I was the one growling. I made a conscious effort to silence myself. I was scaring Gianna. You'd have thought she'd be used to this by now. "Callum?" She asked cautiously. I didn't reply. I checked the sun. Half an hour until it set. That wasn't nearly soon enough, and the strange feeling that if I waited that long I would begin to rationalise things was ebbing away at my resolve. I didn't want things rationalised. I wanted everything to stay perfectly chaotic as it was. I wanted everything to freeze exactly as it was. Until dusk. I wanted the sensation to last, afraid that if it didn't I wouldn't want the boy dead any more. And that, in my frenzied state was an awful prospect. He had to die. Plain and simple. I could feel another howl of fury build within me and worked hard to squash it down. I paced impatiently, gritting my teeth and focusing on my hatred, until I felt like I was about to spontaneously combust. I ignored Gianna's voice as it floated through the black hole that was my unstable state of mind. I could feel myself teetering on a knife edge; fall forwards into sanity, fall backwards into madness and the black depths of my own emotions. Ground forward, abyss backward, and I was perfectly poised between the two, wanting to stay exactly where I was. I now had the perfect balance between insanity and reason. Even if I was leaning slightly more towards insanity. It was a perfect balance for me, but I could feel the pull of sanity drawing me forward. I quickened my pace to a furious blur and redrew the image of their kiss before me, every detail of it etched behind my eyes and the anger clawed in me, howling to be released. She had a soul. I had a monster.

Three . . . two . . . one . . . and . . . sundown.

I tore through the city, my eyes half closed, focused on his location, undisrupted by the scent of humans swirling past me. There was only one person's blood I wanted tonight. That was if I could stomach the foul stuff. It was probably rancid. My stomach heaved at the thought of it. Not that I could avoid spilling it. If I was going to tear him limb from limb the chances were I would get a little bloody. He was heading for the train station. I care why. All I needed was his whereabouts and enough speed to get me their before the train sped away. He was being dropped off by a friend. I didn't bother with the Lamborghini; it would be quicker to run. He was three minutes away, _if_ the traffic was bad. I pushed my legs harder, the lights of houses and cars should have been blurring, but I had particularly good sight. By human standards. The train was two minutes and twenty four seconds away. It would arrive at 18:17. So if he missed it, he would have to wait a full half an hour for another. I prayed traffic was bad. I don't think I'd ever run so fast in my whole existence. I may not get tired but it was bloody hard work. I raced passed the fastest of cars, darting between the gaps agilely. All the humans would have seen was a slight blur in their vision, just for a second. And they would reduce that to being tired or old.

It was now 18:14. Their car had cleared the traffic. 18:15. Getting closer. Pulling up. 18:16 He was getting out. Walking to the platform. 18:17. The train was coming in. My legs were aching, but I ran faster. I wasn't going to make it . . .

But there he was, waiting patiently amongst the masses, not trying to push his way through onto the busy train like the rest of the mob. The scent of so many humans didn't distract me. I was locked onto his now. He was nearing the front of the queue. He was on another platform, but I could jump the tracks effortlessly. I could easily pick out his bright blonde hair amongst the sea of brunettes. I would have to barge through a lot of people to get to him on time, but I wasn't exactly concerned about that. I started into a run, not as fast as before. I didn't want anyone _else_ dead. The crowd was still ahead of me, but one person was running towards me. I didn't care who it was or why they were running, just as long as they got out the way. I focused my sight to behind him and picked up my pace. The boy was about to board. I darted to the side quickly, to dodge the oncoming person. He moved with me. I growled; fine, if one other had to die, so be it. He was getting on the train. I lunged forward . . .

And smacked into something hard. I scrunched up my eyes, my head ringing. I was on the ground, lying in what appeared to be rubble and glass. Slowly, I opened my eyes to face my humiliation. Humans were leering over me, some of them looking very concerned, others snickering. I fought back the urge to strangle the boy closest to me for his smirk. I jumped up, shoving away the human's questions and staring at what had caused me to crumple back. A mirror. An immortal, with a body made of stone (or close enough), super-speed, super-strength, generally every super power bar flying _and_ superior vision defeated by _a mirror?_ At least Aro would get a kick out of this. I imagined it would be very amusing if it wasn't me it happened to. What I was standing in the middle of was lumps of smashed concrete and shards of shattered mirror that were strewn across the platform. I examined the wall. Severely dented and falling back on itself, but there wasn't a me shaped hole in it. I hadn't even broken the wall. Oh fantastic. Not only had I failed to kill two humans, but I now couldn't even break a bloody wall. What a brilliant vampire _I_ was. Still I could salvage some of the night. He could still die, even if I had to sacrifice my imaginative ideas and snap his neck while he slept. I closed my eyes for a second, briefly realising how insane I must seem to the humans watching. Damn it. "DAMN IT!" I couldn't stop myself yelling. I drew my leg back and kicked it into the wall with all the force I had, pleased to see it break through. He was heading right into Volterra. He lived there. And I would be in enough trouble already. You didn't hunt in Volterra, or for those who lived there. You also didn't expose yourself in Italy. Or any other place in the world for that matter. Not if you value your life. Which I didn't, but it really wasn't on my agenda to die any time soon. So I pushed past the crowd of on-lookers, fleeing the scene. I could have fixed the wall given a few hours, but with that amount of witnesses it would have just added to the crazy. Everyone who had seen would rationalise it later. I've known it to happen before. They'd come up with some plausible explanation. Humans. Besides, her last day was only a few hours away. And even if she couldn't possibly return one eighth of what I felt for her, it couldn't change a thing. Only it might make it easier to kill her, knowing nothing could ever happen between us, that she would forever remain ignorant of how deeply I felt for her. And that her death would hurt him gave me some consolation. But he would move on, easily forgetting the past as all humans do. I would never forget her, no matter how many centuries I lived. If I lived forever her beauty would still scorch my memory. Hopefully the pain of her death would fade given time; the most I could ever hope for was a dull numb sensation once it had subsided. I knew I would never feel anything like this again. Never feel this . . . _human_ again. Mind you, I wasn't exactly a great vampire either. Bloody concrete wall.

_**Thanks to Jess Readin, Aurashayde, Crazyladywithashovel, Fluffy Otters, IHeartMarvin, and ReDmOoN14 for your reviews and support, I'll try to do something to repay everyone who has reviewed this story, and been patient with it. I'm not sure what but I'll think of something . . .**_

_**Props to my Dad for coming up with the mirror thing, I knew Callum couldn't actually suceed, but he couldn't react in any other way. Actually, I just thought it was funny.**___


	22. The HellMouth Effect

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

Today was going to be a bad day. But I had decided it was going to be marginally better than yesterday. Mainly because I had no intention of sticking to a bet with someone who probably wasn't going to be talking to me for a number of years. Okay, entirely because of that. But, selfish as it was, I couldn't help feeling a strange pleasure that someone, so popular even, would like _me_ that way. Just that anyone would actually like me. He did _like _me, didn't he? He didn't think, like most if not all, the boys in my school, that I was . . . easy? Were all these months of friendship a sham, to . . . No. I told myself firmly. Will wasn't like that. God! I had to be the most paranoid person on Earth! To even think that – it was horrible. I sighed as I crawled out of my warm safe bed, to face a day I really didn't want to face. I picked up my I-pod and a copy of 'Brave New World'. I would go prepared.

I walked, head held high, into the canteen. I could feel eyes on me, but then I always felt eyes on me. There goes that paranoia again. This time, I was actually right though; Will quickly looked down as I caught him watching me. I took it that was not an invitation to sit. So I sat down in the nearest space, ignoring the murmurs as the table's occupants edged away from me. Was it me, or was there more speculation than usual as I entered? I shook my head, more paranoia. As if I wasn't far too far down the crazy path already. I was about to find my book when Anton marched up to me, looking like he was on a mission. He glanced back at his little gang, grinning. I folded my arms, narrowing my eyes and giving him my best leave-me-alone-or-die look. Unfortunately he wasn't deterred. "For the last time no, I'm not doing your maths homework for you, and no it doesn't matter how much you'll pay me." He shook his head and I saw him fighting to keep the smirk off his face.

"Pretty up-tight attitude for a girl who's doing a sixth form." I stared at him blankly for a minute, not registering what he had said.

"What?" I asked quietly. Was that what he was telling people?! _Why?_ I suddenly felt hot behind the eyes. I forced tears back. I hadn't cried in three damn years, I wasn't about to start now. Not because of some idiotic _boy_ who wanted something to brag about . . . But it was _Will_.

"I heard you were screwing Guestarro." Anton said, without a trace of shame. He mustn't have noticed the miniature melt down I was on the verge of having. William Guestarro. I guess his parents thought a typically English name was exotic.

"Then you must have heard wrong." I said coldly, trying not to tremble with blind anger.

"It's not just me; the whole school's heard it." Maybe I'm not so paranoid after all.

"Then they heard wrong as well." I said plainly. _Just another rumour_, I repeated to myself. I'd gone through this before, and I'd undoubtedly go through it again until people matured enough to stop with pointless gossip. That would be twenty six past never.

"What people in our year aren't good enough now?" It obviously wasn't getting into his thick skull that this, like almost every other rumour going around, was absolute bullshit. I looked up at him, teeth gritted, staring him down fiercely.

"Believe what you want. It's not true, so whatever _he_'s saying is crap. But it really doesn't matter to me either way. Just, please, don't think you or any of the other pathetic losers around here are going to get anywhere near me." I pulled out Brave New World, and immersed myself in its pages, ignoring him until he gave up trying to antagonise me and stalked off. Maths was going to be fun today. Only when he was back at his table, and reciting the conversation word for word, with, I'm sure, absolutely _no_ exaggeration, did I risk a glance at Will. He was blushing bright red with embarrassment. _He_ was embarrassed? Screw him. I chuckled dryly. Apparently I did. I'd have to correct him on that point later. He caught me looking and turned down again as if ashamed. So he should be. Of course. I should have known. No such thing as a _nice_ popular. I felt that hot sensation at the back of my eyes again. I looked down quickly and tried to read, but the words vaguely resembled soup, and I couldn't make any sense of it. But I carried on pretending, trying to maintain some form of dignity.

As the bell went, I tactfully acted as if I was finishing a sentence, and closed the book. Will was lingering behind. To apologise or taunt me, I didn't care which. What was done was done, and everyone would always be convinced me and Will went out. So I walked fast, hoping to escape before he got the chance to talk to me. He ran to catch up. Obviously there was some detail Anton hadn't told me. God forbid I should tell people the wrong story. "Scarlet!" He tugged my arm. I tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you." I stopped and turned to him, "Except, unless I have amnesia we never slept together." He seemed saddened. I couldn't imagine why.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone that. Carlos saw us kiss-" I shook my head, still angry as hell. How dare he? _How dare he?!_ 'Us' kiss? He was delusional.

"He saw you kiss me." I interrupted, and Will sighed.

"I know. – And he drew conclusions." I actually growled at that. I didn't even know that was possible. Blaming someone else like a child! I wanted to yell at him, 'GROW UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!' But calm was probably the best way to get to him.

"Which you didn't bother to correct him on." I pointed out and he was on the verge of exasperation now. I could see his temper rising. With any luck neither of us will be talking to the other by the time I got to class.

"I tried-"

"Leave me alone Will." I tugged my arm free of his and glared at him, "I wouldn't want people _drawing conclusions_ now, would I? God knows they're impossible to correct." I wasn't even sure if _I_ was being sarcastic with that last part. If he'd just set them straight to start with – but he didn't, and now they _were_ impossible to correct, so he may as well have started it himself.

"Scarlet," He began softly,

"I have to get to class." I turned to walk off, but I really couldn't resist a movie style dramatic end-of-argument. I could hear he wasn't following me, he was absolutely still. I turned back sharply, "You know what the sad thing is? I actually thought you were different." I started walking again and couldn't keep a smile from spreading across my face. Whoever said nothing ever happened like it did in the movies? It was the most perfect thing to say, if not a bit clichéd. Still my glee didn't last long as it sank in that I had now effectively destroyed the only friendship I had at this school. My life was now officially not worth living. Except for that one person. I wondered how Callum would react if he knew what Will had done. I hoped he'd be angry. I'd hope he'd want to kill him. At least punch him. But I think I was over estimating how much I mattered to him. I wished I wasn't. I wished he was there to tell me that it wasn't the end of the world, that there were worse things. But at the moment I failed to think of a single one. I sighed, just what I needed; Italian.

Senorita Gabrielle was less than pleased I had declined to redo my essay. To make things worse I had maths next. Anton was pointedly ignoring me, only getting anywhere near me to check my answers. I would have been grateful for his silence if it wasn't for his snide glances and venomous comments to Catalina on his other side. I was already feeling like I could punch someone when I walked out of the room, knocking into (surprise, surprise), Adriana. "Watch it, freak!" She hissed. It was a well known fact that she would have sold her soul to go out with Will. I think that's why she hated me. I mean, more than normal people. Actually come to think of it, she'd probably sell her soul for one square of chocolate and the assurance that she won't gain a quarter of an once for it. But then, I don't think her soul would be worth that much. Well, I could see the perfect opportunity to vent my anger. I glanced around quickly. Damn, a teacher was heading right towards us. I turned to walk away, forcing my breathing to slow and relax. "Guess Michaela was right," She yelled after me, "You _are_ a coward." I gritted my teeth and kept walking. Elli and Argo had forced me to back out of a fight with the bully of our year Michaela, after I had stopped her from murdering a first year. Not that that had stopped her. "Maybe you don't have so much of your father in you then." Calm. I was not getting suspended for her stupid petty insults. Calm. "Plenty of your mother though. Pregnant yet?" That was it. I snapped. I spun back to face her. I drew back a fist and smacked it hard into her face, praying I broke her nose.

"Scarlet Carey!" The teacher yelled, striding over. I was smirking. Whatever happened Adriana's bloody face was worth it. She turned to the crowd of aghast mini Adriannas, telling them to take her to the medical room, in rapid, fluid Italian. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?! Principals office; now!" She growled. I nodded mutely, too afraid anything I said would just get me into more trouble.

Signor Dominic always tried to look as if he understood everything, when in fact he really understood very little. I sat fuming as I let him patronise me and treat me like a five year old. I was biting my tongue to stop from making the sarcastic come-backs that kept roaring in my head. "Now I know this must be a hard day for you," Hard day? Hard _day_?! Try hard life. "What with the rumours currently circulating," I could see he was itching to ask if they were true. I ground my teeth together. "And it must be difficult in a new country," Yes, that's my biggest problem right now; Italy. "But you really mustn't take it out on Adriana." Take it out on her! She antagonises me to breaking point for no apparent reason, and _I'm_ taking _my_ problems out on _her?_ How does that work? "I'm sure she didn't mean any harm-"

"Didn't mean any harm?" I burst out incredulously,

"Scarlet please, don't interrupt-" I shook my head. There was no way they were pinning the blame on me.

"No, she's been at my throat for months! And suddenly I'm taking things out on her?!" He was getting frustrated. So was I.

"I'm trying to understand here," Key word; _trying_. "Adriana told us what she said, and it really doesn't sound all that offensive."

"Not that offensive?!" I cried, jumping up.

"Scarlet please-"

"Asking me if I'm pregnant, and insulting my _dead_ parents isn't offensive?!"

"With all due respect your parents weren't the best of role models." He replied heatedly,

"Does that give her the right to judge them, or me?" _Let he who is without sin cast the first stone._ She certainly wasn't without.

"I wasn't aware-"

"No, you're never aware are you?" I was shouting now. He never knew anything! Where was he when I was beaten to a bloody pulp by Michaela's gang? Did any of them get in the slightest trouble? No, because I was English, and new, and came from a less than stable background. So naturally the fight was my fault. They were quite happy to look the other way then.

"Miss Carey sit down!" He thundered. I glowered at him.

"No! If I'd said anything like that you would have thought Adriana was well within her rights to hit me."

"No I would not have, now sit down, you are behaving like a child!" He had stood up now to match my fury.

"Me?! -" A string of profanities flooded my mouth in a swift English yell.

"I will not have that language in my office!" He screeched above my curses. I stopped, smiling wickedly,

"Did you mean the swearing or the English?" He opened his mouth to hiss something, "You know what; it doesn't matter, because I'm going now anyway." I turned, ignoring his screamed demands that I come back and apologise. I wasn't coming back. Ever. Even if I didn't get kicked out, which was a slim chance in itself, I wouldn't be able to face their whispers and glares. Everyone knew it now, I was an insane maniac who would snap over the slightest thing. My father's daughter. Adriana was waiting outside, and giggled when I passed her. My eyes narrowed and I stopped without looking back at her, "Speak ill of the dead and they shall arise." I murmured in quiet English, hoping with vengeance it was true. I strode through the corridors, not slowing as I reached the court yard and heard the first whispers and saw not the first fear as I passed other students. I ignored them. I wouldn't see them again anyway. I wouldn't see any of them again . . . Will's eyes were following me as I crossed onto the tarmac,

"Scarlet!" He called but I didn't look back. I caught a glimpse of gum metal grey out of the corner of my eye and turned, breaking into a run towards the road where a Lamborghini was parked. Without making a sound I climbed in, keeping my eyes trained ahead of me. I spoke a single word,

"Drive."

**_Thanks to Jess Readin and Crazyladywithashovel for your reviews : )_**

**_The chapter title, 'The Hell-Mouth Effect' is a referance to a Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode in which a girl turns invisible just because people view her to be, and the threory that reality is shaped by our perceptions. In other words this describes how Scarlet has finally fallen to become what they think of her. Or at least she's fallen further towards it._**

**_Last irrelevant chapter, I promise._**


	23. A Dark Day

**_Okay, this isn't my best chapter so far, and sorry it took so long, but I'm kind of in the middle of a writting block._**

_Callum's P.O.V._

It was a dark day. Literally as well as figuratively. The sky was for once, grey and over cast, and over shadowed by what must be done. As if some higher being had been looking down on me and sent it, as an omen or a consolation; that I should be able to spend her last day with her without having to hide from the sun. It should have comforted me, but it just felt oppressive. I'd gotten used to the presence of the sun. A presence Scarlet would never feel again after sunset, and her last day should be so dull? That didn't seem fair. It didn't seem right; she should have a blissful day. The best day of her tragically short lived life.

But the sun didn't break through, even as the dark sky moved over me, cloaking the world in a grey twilight. And I couldn't thank any higher power that would give her this atmosphere on her last day. I couldn't believe in one that would allow such a creature to die before she even had the chance to live. It wasn't fair.

I tried to shake off the air of depression, but it was stuck like super-glue. Today would be a good day. Why couldn't I understand that? Even the act of killing her would not be unpleasant. It was just seeing her fear, her confusion, her tears . . . And then after; when I would be alone with myself, and my wistful thoughts. If only I had been human. Or she had been vampire. And then it struck me, for the first time, really, that she could be. I could change her. That would solve the question of the Volturi. But, what kind of life would it bring us? If she felt as I did, it would be different, but she wanted someone else. And so she would probably hate me for it. And as a primarily selfish being, that, more than anything else, would be unbearable. And if she didn't I wouldn't be able to leave her side. Ever. And as I said before, I'm pretty sure being a member of the Volturi isn't something you just quit. In any case they certainly wouldn't want a rabid new born in their city.

So it had to be death. I was determined to spend every moment I could with her, and whatever moments I couldn't, watching her. I'd watched her in her fitful sleep, resisting all the mad little impulses; to touch the impossibly smooth skin of her cheek, push back her silken hair, open her glittering eyes, lift her pointed chin, trace those soft luscious lips . . . that occurred to me as I sat, gazing at her.

I escaped before she awoke, leaving her alone in privacy to prepare for her day. I wasn't some stalker who was going to watch her dress. Okay, I was kind of a stalker, but not a pervert. Besides, if I was going to take her out, I needed to get the car. I don't think she'd take too kindly to being flung over my shoulders and run there. No, a car was definitely the way to go. And a Lamborghini was the best way to go.

I was angry. I wanted him dead. I wanted everyone who believed that traitorous horrible excuse for a boy dead. Of course instantly I knew it wasn't true. I didn't even have to check. I could feel it in my bones, even before I saw it in the disgust on her face. Yes, I wanted to murder them all in hideously painful ways, I even imagined dunking them in sulphuric acid (very amusing to watch), but I was still not nearly half as angry as she was. It would have been endearing to watch her fury, knowing she could never do much real damage, if it wasn't so bloody terrifying! Her black eyes blazed, and made breathing nearly impossible until I realised;  
(A) I didn't need to breathe,  
(B) I would be impervious to any attack she could summon,  
(C) She wasn't angry at _me_,  
and most importantly; (D) I was safe in my practically bullet proof car about a quarter of a mile away.  
I was surprised the boy didn't piss himself. Of course, he didn't hold her eyes for long before his flickered downwards and he trotted away, defeated. I wished she would have hit him though.

I couldn't have given her a better script of what to say to him. She either watched way too many movies, or she was just _that_ cool. Seriously, she was staggeringly _cool_. There was no other way to describe her. When they were redefining the word, I can guarantee they had her in mind. It was brilliant!

Even through her front I could see her despair. I don't think anyone but I noticed the depth of her depression. And it killed me that I couldn't go to comfort her, to hold her and console her. It killed me to watch others ignoring or gloating in her misery, when all I wanted to do was silence them all, take her into my arms and kiss her. And I couldn't. I could never. And it killed me.

She was so beautiful in her anguish, it hurt me to be apart from her. Her stunning red lips were pressed together in a tight line; ever defiant. Her coal eyes burnt brightly, glistening with tears that she would never allow to fall. Her lustrous black hair was pulled back in an immaculate high pony tail. Which revealed two ridiculously small ears. I think I laughed for two minutes solid, just realising how infallible I'd allowed myself to believe she was. She had her flaws like everyone else. And hers came in the form of two tiny ears either side of her head.

It took me hours to work out why she was so frightening. It was the sense that she _could_ be something other than human. With her liquid onyx eyes and deathly pale skin. She _could_ be dangerous. And there was that edge to her scent, that something that said she _could_ be, a vampire even. But she was, as I reminded myself, unmistakably human. Much to my displeasure. She was fragile, and warm, and her heart beat, and her scent stung. And because of that she would have to die. If only . . . I sighed. Still there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Something I would never have the time to investigate.

I would have hurt her a lot more than a punch, myself, but it seemed effective enough. Scarlet had in fact, broken the girl's nose. Without even injuring her fist. Another mystery to add to the strangeness. And the principal was being completely unreasonable. Of course, he didn't know the whole story. Adriana had told him some diluted version which made her out to be as innocent as heaven's angels. But he wasn't listening to Scarlet. As far as he was concerned the seed never fell far from the tree. I found myself having to stop from checking he didn't live in Volterra as well. He didn't. But that's not the point. My victims were random, strangers; I wasn't targeting people. Except for Scarlet.

Scarlet stormed out of the school, her eyes smouldering again. I was all prepared to get out and coax her into coming with me, after having gotten over her petrifying ire. I had even planned things to say to persuade her. But she headed straight towards me, flinging the door open and slumping herself down into the seat. "Drive." She commanded and I turned the key. My breath automatically quickened to match hers. She turned to lean against the window, closing her eyes. I wanted to reach over and stroke her hair, promise her it would be okay. But I couldn't. It would be a lie. Nothing would be okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. And I was resolute I would not lie to her again.

I wanted to say something to comfort her, but I didn't know what I could say that wouldn't reveal I'd been watching her. Stalking her. Then I remembered I wasn't lying any more. "I would have done far worse than hit her if I were you." She turned so I could see her profile. Her eyes were fierce, staring straight forward.

"Believe me, I would have if the teacher hadn't come." I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised how calmly she accepted I knew what happened. I chuckled,

"I could have held her back while you beat the crap out of Adriana." Her features remained unmoved, showing no surprise I even knew her name. She smiled wryly and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow,

"I think you'd be better at the beating part." I grinned,

"Probably. You did a good enough job yourself, though. Broken nose." Her smile widened,

"Brilliant!" And suddenly there was nothing but her heart again, beating it's warm, mesmerising rhythm. Her subtle fragrance suddenly demanded my attention. For a second I imagined what she would taste like. Cool and smooth and sweet, running down my throat like velvet, soothing it. But her beauty was so captivating, making feeding the last thing I thought about. I was imagining if we had been the same species again, but this time it was not her life I desired. Her scarlet lips pulled back, smiling freely; vibrant against her pearly skin. Soft, so soft . . .

"Where are we going?" She asked, I think a little uncomfortable with my trance like stare. I turned back to the road, breathing through gritted teeth. Without her in my sight her scent was so very maddening, burning in my throat worse than fire. I felt like I hadn't fed in weeks. It was so dry; parched. I should have hunted last night. And she was so very appealing . . .

I realised I hadn't answered her question, "Just a little place I know." My voice sounded strange, not mine, but was disembodied.

"We're not going back to the forest?" She asked, sounding slightly disappointed. I smiled,

"We might. But you should eat first." She folded her arms,

"Of course you wouldn't include yourself in that." She grumbled. I stifled a laugh. She didn't know how far she was from the truth. Yes I needed to eat. Drink would be the better term. And I would. At exactly 23:59:59.

**_Please vote on my poll, 'Do you think Callum will kill Scarlet?'_**

**_I know you're probably sick of reading this by now but; thanks to Iamtwoawesomes, Aurashayde, Alli, Jess Readin, Dawn Ariser, Hawktalon. of. Windclan, and Crazyladywithashovel for your reviews : )_**


	24. One Felony At a Time

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I turned away from him, feeling the cool glass of the window pressed against my skin. I couldn't let him see me falling to pieces; what would he think? "I would have done far worse than hit her if I were you." I really shouldn't have been freaked out he knew. I mean, he wasn't some kind of crazed stalker. He was just sort of super-powered. I shrugged inwardly, and smiled to myself. He sympathised. He would have hurt her. For me. He cared. I could feel my anger melting away, replaced by a warm glow.

"Believe me, I would have if the teacher hadn't come." I growled and heard his laugh. I wondered silently if he doubted my ability to do much more. Maybe he at least didn't think I was my father's daughter. The thought made me smile. Though I wasn't actually exaggerating. That's what scared me. I _wanted_ to kill her. I don't know I wouldn't have. My smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"I could have held her back while you beat the crap out of Adriana." I forced the smile back. Fun as that would have been that would only prove there point. And it terrified me that I didn't care. Then I reminded myself whose presence I was in. He just simply didn't mind.

"I think you'd be better at the beating part." It was a very amusing image. My smile came effortlessly, which was rather disturbing, but it hardly mattered now.

"Probably." He agreed, grinning. No pretence today. "You did a good enough job yourself, though. Broken nose." I didn't bother asking how he knew. He seemed to know absolutely everything. And that was just bloody fantastic! Excellent! And for once I _wasn't_ being sarcastic. I was right; it had been totally worth it.

"Brilliant!" I let the smile spread across my face. I held his gaze for a moment, his warm caramel eyes seeing through me. My breath caught as imagined what it would be like if _he _kissed me. Not rushed and clumsy as Will's lips had been. I remembered my observation the first night I saw him; that his lips looked the only soft part of him. I broke away from his entrancing stare after a minute, fighting back a blush and thanking God he couldn't read my mind. Could he? No. If he could he would have been laughing his head off by now. "Where are we going?" I asked to break the palpable tension that laced the air. He looked back to the road, so very far away, lost in his own thought. Suddenly I wished _I _could read minds. Had he noticed my wistful gaze? Did he think I was immature, that I had a silly school girl crush on him? Did he realise just how amazing it was that I was genuinely happy around him?

"Just a little place I know." His voice sounded strained as if he couldn't quite fathom the words. Neither could I. How I had been hoping he would say we would go back to those magical woods that were so beautiful.

"We're not going back to the forest?" I inquired, hoping my disappointment didn't filter into my words. A smile spread across his perfect lips and I was reminded of how ridiculous it was to put myself next to him. Rag doll next to the angel.

"We might. But you should eat first." Of course, human needs first. I frowned to myself. I should really be running away screaming. Or demanding he pull over, then running away screaming. More proof, as if I needed it, that I belonged in a straight jacket.

"Of course you wouldn't include yourself in that." I begrudged. He didn't need to _eat._ I didn't want to eat. I wanted to go somewhere I could forget everything. He smirked, without turning to me.

"Of course." He echoed; a note of distaste or . . . despair? – In his voice. I didn't know. I didn't understand. He was the most perplexing being I'd ever met.

I rested my chin in my hand and sipped my milkshake through the straw. Callum was watching me intently. It was sort of unnerving. His melting agate eyes penetrated straight through me, and I found I couldn't hold them for long, without mine flickering down. "You know, I'm not entirely comfortable with you watching me eat." I admitted, smiling shyly.

He grinned and looked directly down at the table. "Sorry. Eat." He insisted and I obediently bit off half a chip. I really wasn't hungry. "You're impossible." He complained as I pushed away my plate and folded my arms.

"I'm not hungry." I said defiantly.

"Bullshit." He laughed, pushing the plate back. Scowling, I took another chip. "Scarlet," He began, questioningly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He smiled,

"Just, why did you wait so long to punch her? If I were you, I would have hit her the first time she opened her mouth." I could feel blood rising in my face.

"It's stupid . . ." He nodded encouragement. "I had a bet with Will." I wonder if he noticed how I spat the name. "Twenty euros if I didn't punch her by the end of the term."

"What little faith he has in you." He muttered,

"Quite correctly." I indicated. He looked at me seriously for a moment,

"That's not the point." He said quietly. "A bet which you didn't bother keeping because . . ." He trailed off but it was obvious he knew why. Partly because he always knew _everything_ and partly because of the dark look on his face. "Right. That jerk." I couldn't stop myself laughing at that feeble comment. He grinned again, bashfully. "So I reckon, this bet should be interchangeable." He started in a rather loud voice, with an air of grandeur. I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"How so?" I asked playfully.

"Well, since you made a twenty euro bet with him, and the chances are you won't talk to him ever again, it stands to reason you should pay _me_ the twenty euros." I muffled a laugh.

"Ah but how do you know I won't be talking to him again." At that he looked irritated.

"Why would you? The guy's a pig." I laughed. Now why couldn't anyone be as supportive as Callum?

"You're right." I was resolute that I wouldn't think of him as Will any more. At least not as the Will I knew.

"So go on then, pay up." He smirked and held out a hand. I slapped it away, the corners of my lips twisting upwards.

"Like you need the money." I looked out the window to where his £120,599 car was parked. He was grinning again,

"Maybe I do." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"For what reason could you possible need money?"

"I made a bet too." My eyebrow rose again.

"What was that?" He broke my gaze for the first time, and looked down. No blush, of course.

"I bet Felix that . . ."

I frowned and prompted him, "That?"

"That I wouldn't meet anyone worth talking to at that club." I laughed again. Was that his idea of embarrassing? He should live my life for a while. "Anyway, it seems we both owe someone money." His rose lips pulled up again and he held his hand out for a second time.

"You shouldn't borrow from one person to pay back another."

"Who said anything about borrowing?" I slapped his hand once more,

"Get your own money." He pouted,

"I guess I shouldn't pay for your food then."

"What?" I hissed, "I don't have any money with me! You're the one who insisted I eat!"

"Sorry, your logic. Besides," He leant forward, "I don't have any money with me either." My jaw dropped open.

"What?!" He shrugged,

"I thought you'd have some." I hit his arm. Ouch. It was like smacking marble. He grinned as I glowered at him, rubbing my hand.

"Why would I have any? I came straight from school!" He was laughing now,

"Lunch money?" He queried.

"You're kidding, right? Who has _lunch money?_" _Americans._

"Americans." That was odd.

"Exactly. Do I look American? Okay stupid question. Do I sound American?" He shook his head, for some reason finding the question very amusing.

"No, definitely not."

"Then why the hell would I have _lunch money?_" He held his hands up,

"I don't know!" He seemed to find the whole thing very funny. "What do you have?" He asked and I pulled out my pupil lunch card.

"I don't think they'd accept this, do you?" He shook his head, still jovial. "What do we do?"

"_Run._"

We whispered simultaneously. "That was weird." I frowned,

"Very." He agreed, and we both stood up abruptly, and legged it. He kept pace with me, though I knew he could have strode ahead. As soon as we were inside the car we both doubled over in hysterics. I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard.

"It's not . . . like . . . you ate . . . that . . . much . . . anyway." He gasped in between peals. Someone was yelling at us in Italian, from the café.

"Uh-oh!" I cried through giggles.

"_Let's get out of here._"

We said together and then creased up with laughter again. He pulled off the side of the road disjointedly and we sped away, still childishly laughing.

**_I feel like I should say something about how stealing is wrong . . .  
Please, don't run out on meals.  
There._**

**_Thansk to, xpigs-CAN-flyx, Jess Readin, Aurashayde, Crazyladywithashovel, Muse-of-the-Night and Hawktalon. of. Windclan. for your reviews, I was jumping up and down when I saw I'd reached 40. No seriously, for like five minutes._**

**_I'm not revealing any of the ending but I will say that people tend to be getting the smallest details right.  
It's strange._**


	25. Who Says Adverts Don't Have Good Mottos?

**_Sorry._**

_Callum's P.O.V._

I was well aware she was awkward with me watching her, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. She was just so amazingly beautiful. It wasn't at all fair. My beauty was superficial, unnatural. Hers was . . . pure. Utterly by her own merit. And obviously genetics. Mine was nothing special; everyone of my kind possessed it. She had her own, exquisite and warm. Something tangible, not cold, to be admired from behind glass.

I found my eyes drawn to hers, though she wouldn't meet mine. I felt a rush of pleasure that they still had that same dizzying effect they had had when I first noticed them. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering over the possibilities if she didn't have to die. I knew it would make it all the harder when she was gone, but I couldn't help these silly little fantasies from creeping up on me. So adolescent. Something about her reduced my mental age to the same as my physical. I was sixteen again and utterly besotted with her. I couldn't stop myself studying her, always finding something new, to surprise me, for me to adore. The way her eyes cast down when she saw me staring so rudely. The blood that rose to her cheeks whenever she met my gaze. The way her smile was completely free, with no reservations. The way she bit her lip when she thought about something . . .

Her lips now twisted into that secret smile that told me she was happy as she finally voiced her discomfort. I couldn't help but grin. I honestly didn't know how anyone could _not_ fall in love with her. She was just . . . awesome. And extremely stubborn. I didn't know why she wouldn't eat. She was obviously hungry. She had to be, she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. I was, I had to admit, a little worried. Though she made me immature again she also made me age, and worry a hell of a lot more than I used too. But she was just so damn breakable! Not that that would matter for much longer.

No it wasn't the point. The point was that he shared the opinion of her that seemed so popular among the small minded humans. The point was he thought she _was_ her father's daughter. The point was he wasn't good enough for her. He wasn't nearly good enough. No one could ever possibly be. And if she was allowed to live I would have spent the rest of her life, and mine trying to be. But that wasn't the case, and it sickened me that the only person she should have to feel that for would be such a . . . jerk. An arse. A bloody twat! . . . I stopped, with a lot of effort, the stream of profanities running through my mind. I couldn't say any of that. It would upset her. Nothing would upset her today, or at least nothing else. So I could not dare tell her how much I wanted to rip that boy's throat out, burn him at stake, dunk him into a vat of pure hydrogen chloride . . . I didn't have _that_ much confidence in her unshaken approach to the strange things about me. Light, keep it light.

It was a while ago, I'd almost forgotten about it. I certainly hoped Felix had. I had bet a rather sizeable amount. _That I would never fall in love. Say it. Tell her. _"That I wouldn't meet anyone worth talking to at that club." _Coward._ Why couldn't I tell her? Why wouldn't the words form? Probably because about a million questions were burning in my mind; would she laugh in my face? Did she feel the same? Would she run? Would she smile? Bite her lip? I didn't know. She was impossibly hard to read.

Ah. Slight snag in the 'let's go eat' plan. Or, the 'let's go and make Scarlet eat' plan. I only decided it a few minutes after we started driving. As such I didn't really think about money. It's never been a problem, so I kind of took it for granted. "What?!" She hissed, and I moved my shoulders into a shrug.

"I thought you'd have some." Well, I thought one of us would have some. She drew her hand back and slapped my arm. Strange. I did feel a _slight_ twinge. Did she have to defy _all_ the rules? It actually hurt her though, and she rubbed her hand. I grinned. I always thought it was ironic that people who set out to hurt me only hurt themselves. It made them sort of loveable. Even if they were really trying to kill me. She wasn't. At least, I hoped she wasn't. No, even scowling as she was I could see a sparkle in her eyes saying she wasn't all that angry.

"Why would I have any? I came straight from school!" She was absolutely hysterical. It was hilarious! I couldn't stop from laughing at her exaggerated expressions, and wide eyes.

"Lunch money?" I ventured hopefully. I silently reprimanded myself; _no one had lunch money._

"You're kidding, right? Who has _lunch money?_" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Americans." Note to self: watch less TV. She frowned for a fraction of a second, before looking playfully and determinedly furious again.

"Exactly. Do I look American? Okay stupid question. Do I sound American?" I grinned. No most assuredly not. I loved her voice, it was absolutely perfect, a rich tone, not quite soprano, not quite alto, but somewhere in between, and extremely English.

"No, definitely not." I said through a loving smile. I don't think she noticed the hidden emotion behind it. God how I wanted her to notice.

"Then why the hell would I have _lunch money?_" I laughed at her obliviousness. But mostly just at the ridiculous situation I had gotten us into, and the way she was reacting.

"I don't know!" I said struggling with my fit of giggles. That sounded a bit girly. "What do you have?" She pulled out a red card, with a few scraps of Italian writing and an absolutely stunning picture of her. Like a credit card, but a _lunch_ card, I suppose. Then I felt very old for not recognising it straight away.

"I don't think they'd accept this, do you?" I shook my head, unable to let go of the image of the waiters face if we gave him that card. "What do we do?" She lowered her voice,

"_Run._"

We whispered in time. That _was_ strange. "That was weird." She frowned, and I mirrored her expression.

"Very." I said, and stood up before she could see how gleeful I was that we were on the same wavelength. Then we were running, and I had to keep myself from sprinting forward, leaving her staring into space. As soon as the doors shut we both descended into hysterical laughter. I'd never laughed so hard in all my existence, and to be honest I wasn't entirely sure why it was so funny. It just _was._ "It's not . . . like . . . you ate . . . that . . . much . . . anyway." I attempted to say, gasping to get enough air into my lungs to manage it. Some very angry shouting was coming from inside the café. At which point I decided it was probably time to get a move on.

"Uh-oh!" Scarlet cried, her smile so wide it could not have been stretched further if I pulled at her red satin lips.

"_Let's get out of here._"

We said in sync. This was amazing! We stared each other for a moment before bursting out into fits again. I tried to pull away smoothly, but failed, jerking while I struggled to calm myself.

Scarlet lifted herself onto a branch of the tree nearest the lake. We'd finally managed to stop laughing when we arrived at the forest, the surroundings mesmerising her again. And I was, in turn, mesmerised by her simple joy in such a natural place. "Haven't you had quite enough near death experiences up there?" I called, frowning at her from the ground.

"That's a little dramatic." She yelled down to me, turning and grinning. I laughed and jumped up after her, ready to catch her should she fall. What was with her and climbing trees? Strange, strange girl.

"You know, I think I was wrong about that whole sane thing." I shook my head, pulling myself up onto the same branch as her.

"I know," She sighed, "I'm crazy." I turned and smiled at her, satisfied as her heart sped up.

"Perfection requires a touch of madness." Blood rose to her cheeks and she looked down. She was so modest! I think she was truly unaware of just how breathtakingly beautiful she was. Suddenly a crinkled appeared on her nose, so cute, and she frowned at me.

"Isn't that from a car advert?" I chuckled, and now it was my go to turn to the ground, which was actually dizzyingly far away. I would have blushed if I could have. She laughed delightedly, "Yes, yes it is!" Her lips twisted into a bright smile.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." I said, admittedly being a little defensive. I couldn't really be annoyed, she was happy and that was my aim. She didn't deserve any of this. What she did deserve was a perfect day, and come hell or high water I'd give it to her.

**_'Perfection requires a touch of madness' really is in a car advert._**

**_Sorry again, for the fact this chapter took monumentally long and for the fact it wasn't worth the wait. I decided to cut it short rather than try to spend more time uselessly attempting to lengthen it. _**

**_If everything goes to plan there should be about 13 more chapters. Sorry again, I know that's quite a lot to ask to keep reading, but I've thought it through and any shorter I'd have to cut things out that I don't want to cut out._**

**_Thanks to Crazyladywithashovel, Jess Readin, Jacob4eva, Aurashayde, Dawn Ariser, Hawktalon. of. Windclan, and IHeartMarvin for your reviews! Your support is pretty much the only thing keeping me writing through by block right now, because I know one of you will probably murder me if I don't finish this story._**


	26. Bliss To Morbidity In Fifty Seconds Flat

_**Wow, I don't actually have to apologise for the wait this time!**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I must be the weirdest person in the world. Any other person would have been cautious about how they behaved. Would not have done anything to make him apprehensive. After all, the ultimate definition of uncool would definitely be whoever he said. With one gesture he could probably destroy anyone's social life. Just simply because of the fact there was no human being that could ever be better looking. Life lesson one: fit equals popular. Yet I was several feet off the ground in a tree. "I know," I agreed, "I'm crazy." I sighed and set myself down on the branch. He sat next to me; I could feel his cool skin just about brushing mine. My heart started to break its speed limit. He flashed a perfect smile and it felt like it was about to tear out of my chest.

"Perfection requires a touch of madness." He said silkily. There was that man again, the one from the club who charmed me, the one who unnerved me when we first came here, the one full of silken compliments and sultry smiles. I felt heat beneath my skin, burning in my cheeks, despite by best efforts to stop it. His hand moved a fraction closer to mine. I couldn't bear the thickness of the air around us. It felt way too still, too heavy to be normal . . . Hang on. I swear I'd heard that somewhere before. "Isn't that from a car advert?" He stole his chat line from a car advert? He looked down, as if embarrassed. "Yes, yes it is!" It was from the Seat Ibiza advert! My lips stretched upwards.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true." He said quietly, turning to look at me, smiling – did I imagine shyly? Hesitantly – I think – he took my hand. His cool skin was still smooth as marble, as I remembered, even softer, more satin than in my memories. He leaned in, and his lips pressed softly against mine, moving over them, it was – I snapped back to reality with a jolt. He turned to look down again. He didn't kiss me. He never would. Why would he? He was just, like most people, a little touchy-feely around me. I was beginning to wonder if I was the only person in the world who understood the concept of personal space. Not that I minded when it was him. In fact he had way too much of a concept of personal space for me.

I swung my legs absentmindedly, and started backwards. I think all trees just didn't like me. That was just . . . weird. My legs locked but before I even fell an inch his hand was out of mine and his arm behind me, holding me up. "You know, the definition of insanity is performing the same action over and over and expecting different results." I laughed and steadied myself though he didn't pull his arm back; he raised it now, to rest on my shoulders. I felt a flutter of my heart. I would have fainted if it was not such an embarrassing thing to do. I turned to grin at him,

"Who says I was expecting different results?" He raised an eyebrow,

"What _were_ you expecting?" He asked, and my eyes met his. They glimmered, glittering with secrets behind the liquid caramel. I melted. I forgot to breathe. There was no way I could possibly manage any words at that moment. I tore my gaze away and stared at the ground feeling the blood rush to my face again. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him turn away. A small smile played on his lips. "You are the strangest person I have ever met." He said lightly, and looked back at me, smiling – not quite happily – at me.

"And you're the most complicated." I retorted, grinning at him. We both started laughing, and my heart beat eased, the air around us lightening. Conversation flowed easily between us, no tension hung near us, but hidden meanings lingered behind the words.

I sighed as we pulled up outside my house. He smiled at my grimace, knowing what awaited me inside. The sun was setting, I think; you couldn't really see it from behind the clouds. It was getting dark at any rate. Elli and Argo were going to murder me. I sighed again and turned to him, listening contently to the hum of the engine. I wish I could have stayed there all day. Forever. But unfortunately I had to go inside sometime. I frowned remembering something I had to ask before I left. "Callum," I started, and he looked at me thoughtfully. "Is today 'one day'?" He turned away and gritted his teeth. I couldn't understand.

"Yes." He muttered almost bitterly. I nodded slowly, and twisted to get out, but paused., hearing him. "Good luck." He whispered faintly. I looked back at him. He was looked down quickly. I couldn't understand why he was so . . . bloody unconfident. I thought for only a second, figuring _'what the hell, my life can't get any worse at the moment anyway'_. I leant forward and touched my lips to his. They were unimaginably, impossibly soft. Cool, marble . . . _responsive_. I couldn't remember how to breathe. His mouth moved against mine, and I could feel blood rising in my complexion, and uselessly tried to stop it. He jerked away abruptly, and turned determinedly straight forward. He sat as a statue, eyes trained.

"In case I don't survive the day." I whispered, laughing pathetically. He seemed to flinch. I opened the door, unsure of what to make of his reaction. Of course I knew it would be strange for him, difficult even when I blushed, but I hadn't imagined he would be so . . . silent. I slipped out of the car and fought not to run to the house, in an effort to escape my embarrassment. I reached the steps, and felt a hand pull at my arm. Callum spun me back to look at him. His arm slipped through mine, and wound round my waist. He bent his head and brushed his lips against mine. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears. His lips stirred gently on mine. He pulled away far too soon; my eyes were still closed. He kept his face close to mine. I could feel his cold breath spreading over my skin, its scent exquisite. He smelt like fresh snow, covering pine trees. His fingers traced my cheek lightly, and I was convinced if his arm wasn't holding me up I'd have dropped to the floor. I opened my eyes, smiling and saw him grinning at me.

"In case you do." He murmured. Someone cleared their throat behind us, effectively ruining the moment. I turned to see Argo glaring stonily at me, before shooting a fierce 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY KIND-OF-SORT-OF DAUGHTER!' look at Callum. He obediently released my waist and murmured lowly, "Tonight, I'll show you." I nodded a tiny gesture, and watched him walk back to the car.

"Get inside; now." Argo growled, moving to the side and ushering me in. He slammed the door behind us, and showed me to the living room where Elli was sitting gravely. "Where do I start?" Argo asked, evidently fuming. _Somewhere near the end, please_. He shook his head, as I sat down, and launched himself into a rant. I was too near bliss to take any of it in.

I couldn't focus on what he was saying, too far off in my own thoughts, and happiness fading fast. Wondering what tonight meant, and whether I would actually survive it. I hadn't really thought about what would happen if I was actually right. In my story it was simple; he would fall in love with me, and wouldn't be able to kill me. After some kind of trial we would overcome, he would change me and we would live together forever in bliss. That was the way I'd always pictured it. My warped fairytale born of too many horror movies and romance books. I'd never really considered the realities of it. It was never really real. But I knew it couldn't be that simple now, and to be quite honest I was getting a little anxious. So he kissed me, that didn't mean he loved me. If he loved me, that didn't mean he wouldn't kill me. When he killed me, I'd be dead. No other form of existence. No heaven. No hell. No ghost. No new life. Not even a remembrance that would last longer than a month or two. Just dead. Worms food and forgotten. Just like no one ever mentioned his name any more. Just like no one recalled exactly what she would have said any more. Just like no one cared if he would have objected or if she would have laughed. Just like them. Dead. Unimportant. And forgotten.

The thing of life is; you cannot freeze everything, no matter how you'd like to. You cannot stop, and let everything settle. You cannot feel what you feel forever. The thing of life is; it goes on. Moves on from the past. And whether you want to or not, you will forget. I was only just beginning to understand this. And I don't think I wanted to.

I brushed off these thoughts, too deep for any solace to be devised. Even if they forgot me, I wouldn't know. I'd be dead. My eyes bore into the wall opposite, and a sudden fierce flash crossed me. I would _not_ be a child. I would _not_ linger in despair. I would _not_ whimper or plead. I would take whatever came to me. After all, hadn't I asked for this? Wasn't this my one wish, over and over? That something _exciting_ would happen. That the supernatural was indeed real and that I would be involved. And I thought of Callum and warmed. He was worth whatever this strange universe could throw at me. Oh God! I just kissed the most gorgeous guy in the world and this is what I'm thinking about? I have a morbid mind. I'm clinically insane.

At that point I decided to check if the rant was anywhere near over yet. I caught Argo mid stream and mid pace across the living room. ". . . Getting into a car with a stranger!" Oh good. I hadn't missed it. "Do you have any idea what you put us through, and what danger you put yourself in? Honestly anyone would think you were five not fifteen!" The stranger danger speech. I'd heard it before. More than several times from Jake, who was even more protective than Argo. And Callum was _not_ a stranger. Well, not for the most part. I frowned as I realised I didn't even know his last name.

A long, long time later;

" . . . How can you just sit there not responding to any of this?" _Because I haven't been listening to over half of it_. Argo slumped into the arm chair and buried his face in his hands. "I just – I just don't know what to do any more, Scarlet." That stung. The resignation in his voice as unmistakeable. Even they'd given up on me now. Elli, turned to me after staying silent for so long,

"Go to your room, Scarlet." She said quietly. What? No punishment? I guess they figured it wasn't working. I stood slowly and walked out the room, running half way up the stairs and pausing, pressing my ear to the wall. "It's been hard for her, you know-" Elli's voice came softly,

"I know. I just don't know how to get through to her." He said exasperatedly.

"She'll come out of this."

"That's the thing, we've been saying that for ages now, and I'm just not sure . . ."

"She will."

"Maybe we should consider-"

"No."

"I'm just saying, this hasn't been easy on us either. And I'm not sure I'm coping any more."

"How do you think she's coping? The poor kid's been passed around so much, she probably feels like a parcel. She'll calm down, she just needs to stay put in one place, one _family_, for more than a few months."

"You think?"

"I'm certain." Elli said. Her voice contradicted what she had said. She sounded just as concerned as Argo. Was I really that bad? I ran silently to my room and shut the door, letting myself slide down it. I felt like crying out to them, pleading with them to not give up like everyone else had done. Not to send me off to the Home again. I wanted to promise I'd be good. To apologise for everything. But my throat felt tight, making speech impossible. I turned my face into my knees. No matter what happened tonight I would not trouble them again.

**_I'm in a bit of a morbid mood today, so sorry for all the doom and gloom stuff._**

**_Thanks to Crazyladywithashovel (Hawktalon. of. Windclan says she likes your screen name), Jess Readin, Muse-of-the-Night, IHeartMarvin and Hawktalon. of. Windclan, for your reviews!_**

**_Due to my comment on how I would probably get murdered if I didn't finish the story, I have recieved some reassurances and a few death threats, which is . . . slightly worrying, so I'll keep writing just in case._**

**_Bear with me, it will actually get interesting in the next few chapters. At least, I hope it will . . ._**


	27. Impossible Decisions

_**Sorry for the wait, but I'm afraid I really have to get a few essays done.**_

_Callum's P.O.V._

"What _were_ you expecting?" I asked, grinning. I could feel then heat from her body spreading through my ice arm as I rested it on her shoulders. The sensation of borrowed warmth was strange and not at all unpleasant. Her breath caught, stopping mine, just long enough for me to worry. My heart did a figurative leap as I observed the effect I had on her. Why couldn't that be enough? Why couldn't it be enough that she wasn't entirely adverse to the way I wanted to be with her? But I didn't want to be someone she wouldn't mind being with. I wanted to be someone she couldn't do without. I wanted to know that if I kissed her, it would be me she was thinking about. That she wouldn't be wishing I was anyone else. I wanted to know that she _wanted_ me to kiss her. "Say something." I whispered under my breath, low enough so she wouldn't hear my plea. _I was expecting you to catch me. I was expecting you to save me. I was expecting you to care._ I begged for the words to leave her perfect mouth. To show somehow that she knew what I felt. But they didn't.

She turned away blood filling her cheeks. A delicate colour blushed her fair skin, and a cool fragrance laced the air. My throat burned. Another reason I could never be with her like that. I turned away, trying desperately not to think of the luscious blood that flowed just beneath the surface of her skin. Trying not to think of how sweet she would taste. How her blood would slide like mercury down my scorched throat, easing it. I clenched my jaw realising that this, more than anything else was the universe's way to keep us apart. _A pair of star crossed lovers take their life_. Maybe in the next lifetime or maybe we were destined never to come together. Perhaps we lived over and over, each life a new obstacle arising as we tried again. Perhaps our love was doomed from the start. _My_ love. Not hers, I reminded myself. But then it wouldn't be a surprise to find it ill-fated, when my first thoughts to her were of hunger. When I stated in my mind that she would meet deaths bringer. Perhaps I jinxed it, ensuring that she must die. Or perhaps I'm looking way too far into it. It was probably just bad luck, bad timing. I smiled to myself. I never had deep thoughts before she came along. I never considered such things. I wondered loosely if I would after she had gone. Besides I didn't have any more lifetimes left. My number was up. This was it for the rest of eternity. Depressing or what?

I turned to study her as she still blushed, determined to remember every detail. She didn't appear to notice that she was playing thumb wars with herself. A smile crept up on me, though it was tainted with the knowledge the inevitable. "You are the strangest person I have ever met." I laughed as she pulled apart her hands and faced me.

"And you're the most complicated." She said, smiling her heart stopping smile. If my heart actually beat that was. Then we burst into laughter. I let myself enjoy the moment, enjoy my time with her. I knew it was limited.

I smiled as she gave me a pleading look, knowing that angry parents or carers were the last of her worries. I knew how it would play out now. I'd been running the scene in my head for the last half an hour. I would slip through her window, and cover her mouth before she could scream. I would whisk her away into the night. I would explain everything to her, and pray she never hated me, though I knew she would. I would knock her out so she couldn't feel the pain, then I would satisfy the thirst that had been irking me since I smelt her blood. I would kill the girl I loved. I would drink her blood. I would at last become the monster of myths. "Callum," I looked at her, wondering what she would ask of me. If I would be able to oblige whatever her request. "Is today 'one day'?" Trust her. The one thing I could give her. The one thing I didn't want to give her. I turned to the face forward, pressing my teeth together, through them hissing a,

"Yes." Regretfully. She gave a small nod, and moved to get out. I turned to watch her; she looked bewildered, even a little hurt. It pained me to watch her confusion, but even more knowing that she would understand later tonight. "Good luck." I whispered. I didn't want her carers to undo all the things I'd done to give her a good day. She twisted back, looking questioningly at me. I turned down, my breathing rising in time with hers. I couldn't look at her; I couldn't stand seeing how she trusted me. Seeing not a trace of fear in her expression.

I knew what she was going to do, a second before she did it. I sat frozen for that second, torn between the desire to feel her crimson lips against mine, and the knowledge that it would make it near impossible to kill her. Before I could decide or move away, her lips met mine.

Time stopped. I felt like there should have been fireworks in the background. My eyes closed. Suddenly I wasn't an eighty three year old vampire running with the Volturi, but just a sixteen year old boy again, kissing the girl he loved for the first time. My breath was triple its normal rate. Her lips were softer than anything I could have imagined, moving like silk over mine, yielding as mine responded. They were delicate and light as satin. And warmer than anything I'd known. They could not possibly be only 36.9°C. My lips burnt at their touch, heat tingled in my features. My body instinctively moved in towards hers, so I felt the warmth of hers touch my skin. God I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull closer, but that might hurt her. I wanted to open my mouth against hers, but I didn't know what my venom might do. I was like a child playing with a crystal figure. One wrong move, a touch to hard and she would shatter. And then she blushed.

Her fragrance hit me like a tsunami, like a hurricane. There was no force on earth to describe how destructive that scent could be. I had dealt with it before, restrained myself, but never at such close range. It took all my power of will to stop from biting down on her soft lip, drawing blood. I pulled back, which was more difficult than I ever imagined anything I was capable of doing could be. I had to stop my breathing to calm myself, training my eyes straight ahead, not letting them slide sideways to see the hint of cool jasmine blood lingering in her cheeks. The very reason that I could never let myself kiss her again. "In case I don't survive the day." She whispered, making an attempt at laughter and I heard the hurt in her voice. It cut me like, well like anything sharp enough to cut vampire flesh. Right down to my core. How ironic she would say that. How perfect in an awful way. How her. How did she always know the right thing to say, even when they wouldn't seem right to her? She was out of the car, and I turned to watch her walk away, misinterpreting everything I'd done. I couldn't bare the thought of her thinking she meant nothing to me.

Without really knowing what I was doing, I was out of the car, silently behind her. Sanity had left the building. I touched her arm and twisted her back. My touch was so light it tantalised my skin and left it on fire. I slipped my arm through hers, pulling her body to mine. My breath caught as I felt her heat spread through me, her soft flesh pressed against me, and realised what I was doing. My lips came down on hers. Everything disappeared. I could lose myself entirely in her, just forget everything. Lost in the moment. Drowning in her. And I didn't want to come up. Ever. I wanted to stay forever swallowed into this little piece of heaven I'd snatched undeservedly. How on Earth could she make everything dissolve into nothingness when everything was right outside, how could she cloak us in black light in the middle of the day, how could she . . . Magic. Perfect. Black and blinding white. Torture and ecstasy. That was she, my ecstasy. Addictive, bliss, and bad for my health . . . and hers. Something I needed to give up. Something I never could. Oh God, how was I going to do this?

I pulled back, smiling despite myself. I was dazed. I could feel her warm sweet breath across the plane of my face, stinging my skin, not in an unpleasant way. My free hand froze and touched her cheekbone softly. Her skin was so very smooth. It seemed impossible that she could ever be cold and stone in death. "In case you do." I whispered, desperate to believe there was some hope it was possible. Maybe, maybe, maybe . . . I tried to come up with any solution. Anything that would mean she didn't have to die. It was becoming increasingly irritating that I less than imaginative. How could I do this? I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't let anyone else hurt her though. At least I could explain, apologise. Oh God; I couldn't do this, I couldn't choose, I couldn't hurt her; I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't. My breathing was quicker and quicker, as panic rose. A cough relieved me of the unbearable surmounting tension. I turned to see her foster-father giving me a death glare. I reluctantly let go of her, but there was still things I needed to sort out, and God knew I could think clearly around her, and I needed to come up with something fast. I needed to decide; her or both of us. A simple decision in principal, one life for two, but when it was hers . . . I think I would have given thousands to spare her. I didn't even know if I would be able to keep living without her. Oh God, what could I do? How could I kill her? How could I leave it to anyone else? Anyone who would be brutal, who might hurt her. How could I live knowing I'd killed her? How could I die knowing she'd died to save me? How could I defend her against _the Volturi?_ What was I going to do?! "Tonight, I'll show you." I said, so low, I prayed she wouldn't hear, but she did as always, and nodded. I walked back to the car, my eyes scrunched, my every inch of my spacious vampire mind occupied with this impossible decision I could never make.

**_Wow, I just read through some of my chapters and my writing is really pretentious._**

**_Thanks to Jess Readin, Crazyladywithashovel, and Hawktalon. of. Windclan. (Crazyladywithashovel syas thanks. You know this would be a hell of a lot easier if you would ANSWER YOUR EMAILS! Seriously, if you have added this story to your favourites, alerts, or have reviewed I will have sent you an email thanking you. Besides, reviewers you're going to have to answer your email soon because after I've finished with this story I'll be sending everyone who has reviewed an extra little chapter as a thanks ) for your reviews._**

**_As always I won't answer any questions refering to the future plot, but I'll have to think about Callum's surname, because I don't think the one I had in mind suits him. I'll let you know when I have one._**


	28. Goodbyes

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

I tapped my pen on the desk, staring at the blank piece of paper. What could I say? How could I explain? Say I had heard them? Say I was in love? As if they'd believe me. After all, I was just a stupid teenager, how could I possibly understand love? I pushed my chair away, and sadly scribbled a single word on the paper.

I opened my inbox. Two new messages. One from Jake and one from Luke. I opened Luke's first;

_Hey,  
Heard you're grounded, what did you do this time? Wasn't the whole car thing again was it? If so, I am sorry, but you have to admit that was a fun day. Haha, they didn't find out about the club did they?  
So how're you doing with your confinement? Bored to piss yet? I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself.  
Seen that guy again? Was it Callum? If he hasn't called you by now, he's not worth it.  
I'll see you as soon as you're free again, is it one week or two this time?  
Love,  
Luke_

Wow. Half of that was really quite ironic. I laughed weakly, wondering what I could answer him.

_Hi,  
__No, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Yes it was a fun day, I won't forget it.  
It's two weeks, but I don't really plan on keeping to it. In fact, I'm going out tonight. With Callum. Yes he did call; actually that's why I got grounded. It turns out he has a rather cool car too. Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4. I know, that was my reaction.  
I really like this guy Luke, I think I might fall for him. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine with him.  
I'll be missing you,  
Scarlet_

Just enough so that he would know what I meant when I was gone, but little enough so if he read it before, or if by some miracle I survived the night he wouldn't be freaked out. Jake was going to be harder not to worry. I opened his email,

_Bloody hell Scarlet! Grounded, _again_?! What are you doing over there? You've got to get your act together, like you said, GCSE's are approaching, and you can't afford to fall behind. Please, just promise me you'll try, okay?  
Love,  
Jake x_

Apparently news travels fast around me. I don't even know how it got back to England so quickly. It's sort of strange how I have a big extended family but next to no immediate. I wondered vaguely if I would really miss anyone. If they would miss me. Whatever happened tonight I wasn't coming back here. Argo and Elli didn't want me any more, and I wouldn't force myself on them. I tried to shrug about it, but couldn't escape the feeling that there was no where left. Jake was out of the question, I had no idea how I would even _get_ to an airport with my little money. Luke might take me in, but then he might take me straight back. It was hard to tell. I clicked reply;

_And hello to you too. Relax, it was just Elli freaking out over a car. I know, Jake, and I'm sorry. You won't have to worry about me much longer, I swear.  
Scarlet_

There was only one more person I would have wanted to talk to before I left, but he probably didn't care about talking to me. And if he did all that would come out of his mouth would be lies. And as comforting as those lies would be, I didn't want any more. I pulled out my phone. Five missed calls. Two from Argo, one from Elli and two from Will. Will had rung. Was it because he had been worried? Or did he just not want to be blamed? As I thought, my phone buzzed in my hands. I looked down and rolled my eyes. Perfect timing as always. I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him. I didn't know if I was in the mood to forgive. My voicemail clicked on. "Welcome to the Vodafone voicemail service. Please leave a message after the tone." I hadn't got round to recording a personal message yet.

"Scarlet for the love of God, ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Porca puttana! Cazzo di inferno! Gesù Cristo cazzo! Getting into a car with a CAZZO STRANIERO! What the hell sono state pensando?! . . ." The swearing eventually quietened leaving me in fits of laughter. "Scarlet," He began a hell of a lot softer, "Please just pick up. I'm a little worried. I have no idea who was in that car, but please tell me you knew them. I called Argo and Elli. And I know if you're listening you'll be pissed off with me for that. But seriously, you just stormed out. I had no idea where you were going and I know I didn't have any right to, it just . . . unsettled me. And I know you're mad at me, but I honestly didn't spread that rumour. I've been on the phone all day trying to convince people it's not true. Carlos told them all, I was, and I quote; 'Being modest.'" He sounded disgusted. I rested my head in my hands, listening to his voice. It's impossible to put into words how alone I felt right then. Isolated in my silent room, light fading from the window and air impossibly cold. "Look I don't care what you want me to tell them. If you want me to lie and say that I never even wanted to go out with you then fine. Just – just tell me what you want me to do to make this up to you." He paused and then sighed, "Okay, I guess if you're not going to pick up, then you won't pick up, just – I'm sorry, okay?" I grabbed for my phone, now rested on my bed and pressed answer call quickly,

"Will!"

"–" The phone flat-lined and I reluctantly put it down and sat in my room alone, waiting almost expectantly for something to suddenly shock me out of numbness. I got up slowly and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the cold water. Leaning back against the cool tile wall, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what would happen tonight. Not knowing was killing me. I wasn't even sure what he was planning to do, or how he was meant to meet me. I half smiled to myself. I actually had a reason to open my window tonight. I rinsed the conditioner off and stepped out drying myself quickly. I went silently back to my room and pulled a dress over my head. It wasn't that bad as dresses go, black and ragged at the end. I didn't think I'd ever really have an occasion to wear it, but I was under the impression tonight wasn't a casual deal, and well, it was a pretty dress. I dried my hair and made a futile attempt to straighten it smoother. The window was still closed from the night, and I went to open it, letting the cold air sting my cheeks. I studied my reflection in the mirror for a minute before conceding that I couldn't make myself prettier for wishing. Grabbing a strip of red silk fabric that I'd been saving for my textiles project, I tied it quickly around my waist. I pursed my lips and ran a brush again through my hair.

The brush dropped to the floor and something cold and stone like clamped around my eyes. My body went rigid as I felt something cool move behind me. My heart was racing, and I knew this was it. One hand slid from my eyes and down to my waist, pulling at the sash I'd tied. It undid it and slowly placed it over my eyes, so all I could see was a haze of red. The hands spun my shoulders and I felt that same icy breath on my skin. "Ready?" Callum breathed.

"Yes." I whispered, and then I felt as if I was being tossed, by wind, as if I weighed the same as a feather. I felt the cold night air rushing past me, whipping my face as I left Elli and Argo to read my one worded note, scrawled on a piece of scrap paper.

'_Sorry.'_

**_Okay, I know this is a little melodramatic, but Scarlet's a melodramatic character. Besides IHeartMarvin insisted that everyone not hate Will. To be fair it wasn't really my intention to make people hate him. It actually wasn't his fault._**

**_Thanks to Jess Readin and Muse-of-the-Night for reviewing. I was thinking of holding the chapter to ransom for more reviews but I'm not that mean, frankly I couldn't be bothered, and I'm really quite surprised its got 58 reviews! To be honest I really don't think it's all that good._**

**_Anywho, things will pick up from now . . . ish. You have about two and a half more chapters to go before it hopefully gets interesting._**


	29. Heaven, Hell And Uses For Ridiculous

**_The full name of this chapter is meant to be:  
'Heaven, Hell, And Several Opportunities To Use The Word Ridiculous'_**

**_Sorry for the wait. Grumbles to self about coursework_**

**_Mood swings galore . . ._**

_Callum's P.O.V._

Watching her, I didn't know how I was going to do this. It was becoming more impossible by the second. She seemed more beautiful by the second. Did she have to make this as difficult as possible? My breath had caught the moment I saw her. I still hadn't regained it. I had never seen her without my lenses before. She was . . . dazzling. Her dark hair fell, a silk shawl, over her shoulders, matching her black dress which clung to the soft curve of her body. Her coal eyes glittered with tiny droplets that stuck in her thick lashes. And her pale skin reflected the moons light, making her luminescent. A red make-shift belt cinched in her waist; the exact colour of her lips, which were more vibrant than they ever seemed before. I wanted to feel her soft mouth against mine again. I didn't know how strong I was. If I could resist.

I waited carefully, until I could come behind her without her seeing me before I could cover her eyes. I didn't know how she'd react to seeing my red eyes, but here certainly wasn't the place to scream. So I ran in, faster than she would have seen a flicker in the mirror. I covered her eyes lightly, her skin burning beneath my cold hands. They must have felt like ice to her. I just barely allowed them to touch her skin, which, childish as it sounds made mine tingle. She was so fragile; the slightest flex of my fingers could crush her skull. I moved closer to her, feeling the warmth that radiating from her skin. I bent my head and breathed the luscious fragrance of her hair that, tantalised my throat. I was going to have to trust her when I asked her to keep her eyes closed, but the belt would make a perfect blindfold. I slid one hand down from her eyes to her waist, and deftly untied the knot, trying not to feel so thrilled that my fingers were brushing her back. I wrapped it slowly around her eyes, slipping my hand away from them. I tied it and spun her around. I turned her head gently up to face me, so our lips were millimetres apart. "Ready?" I asked, no solid sound forming, just a whisper dissipating in the dim light.

"Yes." She murmured, her warm breath sweeping irresistibly across my face. I smiled, flinging her skilfully onto my pack, and holding her as though she weighed nothing. I wouldn't have even noticed I was carrying her except for the heat blazing through me at her body resting against mine. I jumped from her window, softening the landing for her, and running through the night with ease.

I had reached the edge of the lake in minutes, and in one bound cleared it, so I stood on the other side. I should have drawn it out, enjoying her warmth spreading through me, the feel of her arms locked around my neck, clinging to me. Reluctantly, I set her down. I pulled the small white flower from my pocket, tucking it in her hair, a scent to match a scent. I knew now why she smelt of jasmine; it was night blooming, as was she. She had never looked so beautiful as now in the moonlight. The sky was very clear now, the clouds had moved on, leaving her to bask in pale silver light.

I leaned in my head to her neck, testing my own strength, and what it was like to have my lips against the warm pulsing of her heart, that now beat so strong and frantic. Another scent than I was expecting hit me. It burnt my nostrils, as I brushed my face against her neck. It was strong and sweet, but not in the mouth watering sense. "I wish you wouldn't have put that on." I moaned, as I recognised the fragrance of perfume clinging to her skin, tainting her naturally exquisite scent.

"Does it make it easier?" She asked, her voice shaking only slightly. No it didn't.

"Yes." I whispered. It would if I was trying _not_ to kill her. As it was it made it just about as difficult as it could get. I stood straight and moved a few feet away from her, silently waiting for her to . . . I don't know, react the way any normal human would.

"Callum?" She called uncertainly. She took a step forward, stumbling on a root; she fell and caught herself on a nearby tree. God, this killed. Another test to see how I could bear the confusion in her voice, the expertly masked fear. I hadn't even seen her eyes yet. I rushed forward, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around her, and whisper that she was safe. Because she wasn't. She'd never been less safe in her entire life.

"I'm here." I said softly, touching her hand. A smile broke on her lips, and she seemed immediately to relax. The low, rhythmic beating of her heart slowed. I lowered my head to hers. Our lips met. The world disappeared again in the movement of her soft lips against mine. I wanted nothing more than her, yet that seemed too much to ask. I would have been content just to stay with her forever, but I could only have tonight. It was spectacularly unfair that others coveted so much, and had so much, and yet I had wanted one thing, just a girl, just _one_ girl, forever, but I couldn't have that could I? Of course not; I didn't even deserve that much. I didn't deserve someone so perfect. I didn't deserve anyone at all. I had killed countless times, and never thought anything of it. Now to know a human like this, to kiss her, to love her; it shifted everything out of place. My whole way of life seemed completely backwards. How could I kill now? Knowing I might be taking away someone's love, someone's Scarlet? I suppose after this was done, I could try a different way of living. Even if the Volturi didn't like it, they couldn't force my hand. Except this time.

I pulled back reluctantly, from my little piece of heaven, and cradled her warm cheek in my hand. "I-" I forced the words from my mouth, "I love you." I heard her breathing quicken. "Remember that." I pleaded. _And forgive me._ I whispered in my mind. _Please._

"I will." She promised in a low luscious breath. I bit my lip and my hands moved behind her head, feeling her silky hair, untying the blind fold. I stood back and waited for her eyes to adjust.

She didn't react exactly the way I'd thought she would. She didn't scream. She didn't run. She didn't even gasp. Instead she stepped forward, and raised her hand to my face, tracing gently with her fingertips from my temple across my eyelid. I closed my eyes focusing on her touch; her satin skin, scorching my cold stone. She took her hand back, and I opened my eyes. She was smiling. "Your eyes . . . they're red." She murmured in wonder. I found myself smiling back at her ridiculously relaxed reaction.

"_No . . ._" I said sarcastically. For the longest time she stared into my eyes, while I got woozy from her deep coal blacks. Then, inexplicably she took a step forward again, and pulled my jaw down with her thumb. I let her open my mouth, and peer inside. "What are you doing?" I attempted to say, though without being able to move my jaw or daring to, it came out without any distinct consonants. Venom flooded my mouth and I tried not to let her fingers touch my tongue, afraid the sweet taste of her flesh might be too much to bear.

"Looking for fangs." She said, grinning and pulling back her hands. I laughed loudly,

"So you know what I am?" A sweet smile swept her face.

"Since I first saw you."

"And yet you're not ru- hang on, did you say since you first saw me?" She nodded simply, still not afraid. "How is that possible?" I cried, making an incredulous face. She chuckled,

"Well it's kind of obvious," I stared blankly at her, "Think about it." She insisted, grabbing my hand suddenly, "Your skin is pale white and deathly cold." Her thumb rubbed the back of my hand, lightly, searing it. Mercifully, she dropped it, still grinning. "You're graceful, and quicker than anything I've known, and even stronger than that. You have ridiculously sharp teeth and now red eyes! Honestly, what conclusion did you expect me to draw?" My mouth had dropped open.

"Bu- wha- ho- you are _insane!_" I hissed, stretching out my hands and flexing my fingers. She sighed and nodded,

"So you're not a vampire then?" She used the term so casually. It was shocking.

"I didn't say that . . ." I said grudgingly, unwilling to admit the word aloud. "I just meant, how could you possibly have even thought of it?" Her shoulders shrugged,

"A lifetime of paranoia and obsession." She laughed. _Bu- wha- ho- _insane_!_ This was really getting ridiculous . . . "Oh, come on. The way you freeze every time I blush, your stupidly good reflexes, the way my window has been closed every night since I met you," _I_ would have blushed if I could have. She knew I had visited her in the night. And yet she wasn't running, screaming or even calling me sick and twisted. Once again; insane. She frowned for a minute, thinking, "Oh and the way you knew exactly where to pick me up despite the fact I never gave you my address."

"Damn. I knew there was something I'd forgotten to do." I muttered. She was grinning broadly now. She was had to be the most peculiar human ever. She didn't realise what this meant, but I had a full three quarters of an hour left, and wasn't going to waste.

"You would have been more subtle if you had a sign hanging above your head saying 'VAMPIRE'." She concluded, as I winced, wondering how many other people had come to the same correct conclusion as Scarlet. "Mind if I ask you a question?" She had a quizzical look painted across her face now.

"Why not?" I said, still reeling from her calm revelation that she'd known for so long. Was I that obvious? That was more than slightly worrying.

"Do you go to the toilet?" I burst out laughing, and she blushed again.

"No." I managed to choke through fits. She frowned,

"Then how do you get rid of all the blood?" I fell silent, mirroring her expression.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure." We stood looking at each other for a second, and then both doubled over in peals of laughter.

"You're . . . not . . . sure?" She panted, fighting for breath in between giggling and words.

"Not a clue!"

"That's ridiculous!" She cried,

"Well how am I meant to know?" She was still, laughing unable to put together a reply. Eventually we both straightened up, and grinned stupidly at one another. My smile was the first to falter. I moved forward fluidly, and slid my hand down from her shoulder into hers. "But you must know what this means." And yet she had still come. Was that because she didn't believe she had any choice, or because she truly didn't care for her life? She could not possibly think that she could beat me in a fight, or out run me, as much as I prayed she could. I really hoped she didn't have a stake hidden somewhere . . . Or did she think, that I would not be able to kill her? Did she have that much confidence in her hold on me? For her sake, I pleaded with fate that it would be the first; that she didn't have a choice. She nodded gravely. I turned down, ashamed. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Her hand rose, pressing gently at my chin to look at her.

"Callum," She said in a hushed tone, "Do I look like I care?" I let her lift my head to look at her. Her face was perfectly composed, serene even. A small smile began to play on her lips. I couldn't take it. Why didn't she hate me?! I ran a few feet from her, turning my back, and allowing rage to seep through me. I had so much difficulty, struggling to come to terms with the fact that I must kill her, and she would throw her life away so thoughtlessly?! I obviously valued her life more than she did. That thought stung me. All the preparations I had made, assuming she would despise me for taking her life, assuming she would beg and plead and cry, I hadn't even begun to think what I would do when she reacted so calmly. She was, unwittingly doing the very best she could to save her own life, and to make my decision my own private hell.

**_You can pretty much draw a line across where I started and stopped listening to Blink 182, Greatest Hits. Mostly First Date, and Dammit._**

**_Apologies for the tautologies (hehe it rhymes!), and the length._**

**_I know you're all tired of this, but thank you so much to Dawn Ariser, Jess Readin, Crazyladywithashovel, Muse-of-the-Night, Tasha (If you've read this far you probably know by now but Luke and Jake are Scarlet's uncles on her fathers side), xpigs-CAN-flyx, and Smergie08 for your reviews! I hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_Sorry in advance, but the next chapter _will_ just be this one from Scarlet's P.O.V. due to the fact it's an incredibly long one and I think to cut any of it out of her side would be a shame. But on the bright side that means it shouldn't take that long to write, so I can get on to the actual good chapter laughs evilly-in an evil maniac voice - You'll see! You'll all see! -  
Sorry. I'm a little crazy right now._**


	30. Illogical Thoughts: Inappropriate Times

_**I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I just haven't been able to write lately, I sat at the computer and couldn't come up with a single word, and ended up staring a the blank page for quite a few hours with an utterly blank mind.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

We we're flying. We had to be flying. There was no other possible explanation. We moved so fast the air barely skimmed my skin, brushing delicately past my cheeks, which tingled as though they were turning pink from the cold that was engulfing my entire body. Icy numbness spread through my bare fingers first, slowly creeping through my arms, as they clung around Callum's neck. And it didn't help that Callum was freezing. I moved instinctively closer to him searching for warmth that simply wasn't there. Despite the cold, or perhaps half because of it, my heart was pumping faster than it ever had before. My breath was rapid and ragged, and I was relying almost exclusively on adrenaline to stop myself from unlatching my arms and fleeing in terror. Which would probably kill me anyway, at the speed I was sure we were moving.

It was a strange sensation; not being able to see. Though I was sort of grateful for it at that particular moment. I think if I saw the scenery flashing past us, I'd get a bit dizzy. The cool air smelt almost metallic and sharp, so much stronger without sight to focus on. There was a softer edge behind the sharpness, a sort of warm earthy tone to compliment the cool aftertaste. And sounds I had never heard before sprung to life; the high screech of the wind racing past my face, the low murmur of a stream in the distance, and the soft sound of footsteps, too quick to distinguish individuals, instead blending into one like the heart beat of a humming bird. I could taste the harsh wind; the autumn air, and the soft musk of wood.

It felt like only seconds since I had left the safety of my room, when he set me down. His cold hand brushed through my hair. A new scent appeared. Sweet and sort of vanilla-ish. He placed something behind my ear and pulled back his hands. The silence was eerie, echoing throughout where I was certain we were. Huh. Can silence actually echo? It seemed like it. I stayed perfectly still, frozen in the . . . peace of the moment. I never imagined it like this. I never thought I'd feel like this. Just . . . at peace. Funny – isn't that the phrase you're meant to use when you're dead? Perhaps I was. Maybe he had already done it. If that was it, it wasn't so bad. I was . . . content. Finally.

I was brought out of the dull numbness which I deemed an acceptable after life, by his cool lips pressing against my neck. I worked hard not to tense. He'd promised me an explanation. Was this his version? I suppose there was no denying what he was now. But traditionally explanations involved words. My heart pounded as if it was trying to fit a lifetimes worth of beats into the few seconds I had left to live. But his mouth didn't open. I didn't feel cool sharp teeth against my flesh. His face simply grazed against my neck. I could feel the tip of his nose tracing my blood line. I tried to calm myself down, but my heart had other ideas. "I wish you wouldn't have put that on." I knew instantly what he was talking about. I had debated with myself whether to put the perfume on, figuring it would hopefully make my blood . . . less appealing? And that was presuming it was appealing in the first place, and that perfume was not appealing. So much to learn . . .

"Does it make it easier?" I asked uncertainly. He hesitated before breathing a,

"Yes." I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking; why he had hesitated. Did I not smell good? What a ridiculous thing to be worrying about. It would be healthier if my scent repulsed him, but I couldn't really hope for that. It would be . . . embarrassing to say the least. Suddenly his lips were gone; his face was no longer buried in my neck. It was unnerving; I couldn't see a thing, except a dim red haze. I couldn't feel Callum anywhere near me. I couldn't hear him. I couldn't smell his delicate fragrance amongst the earth and pines. My heart started to race again. What if he had just left me here? No need for mess, just leave me here to stumble around until I died on my own. No, no he wouldn't.

"Callum?" I called, trying not to let the fear show through my voice. I stepped forward and, my foot caught on a root; I tripped. God I was clumsy. I fell forward, and blindly stuck out a hand. A tremor shot through my arm as it hit a tree. My nail ripped on the rough bark, taking along with some skin, leaving a jagged half nail on my right index finger. Sharp enough to break skin. In less than a second I felt cool fingertips touch my hand.

"I'm here." He whispered, his tone gentle; reassuring. It slowed my heart beat, and breath. I smiled, relaxing, and feeling somehow safe with him. Now that was stupid. I'd have been safer stumbling around in the dark. Then I felt his lips press against mine. God he was a good kisser. Not that I had much frame of reference. At least it was nice for me. I vaguely wondered if I was a good kisser, but the thought quickly slipped from my head as Callum's lips began to move. It was bliss; my lips were tingling with a cool sweet sensation. Despite my exterior freezing, I was melting inside, a bubble of happiness welling within me. But he pulled back, effectively bursting my bubble and leaving my insides to freeze with my outs. He put his hand on my cheek, creating a warm glow in my chest once more. "I," He paused, "I love you." The glow turned into a fire, blazing through my body; spreading and gently warming my fingers and toes, and despite its intensity, not burning me. My bubble of happiness had now expanded so much it felt as if my chest would burst with it. "Remember that." How could I possibly ever forget?

"I will." I swore. Until I died. Which was probably not too long. Until the end of my existence. Slowly he unwound the make-shift blindfold, and stepped back. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust, blinking furiously as I tried to squint through the darkness. I could make out a red gleam. His eyes. The same as the ones in my dream. I froze for half a second, recalling the laughter of pure delight that the creature had sounded. A dark chill came over me. But they weren't the same. They didn't have the same milky film. They were sharp, piercing and the same depth and feel of Callum's. I stepped forward, tentatively raising my hand to touch his silky skin. His lids came down across his vibrant eyes, though I swear I could still see a dim red glow through them. A smile etched on his perfect face. I withdrew my hand. "Your eyes . . . they're red." Say hello to Ms State-the-obvious. I half expected him to frown and say _'no they're not'._

"_No . . ._" He said, with incredible sarcasm. I was sort of half right. His eyes opened, and I couldn't tear my own eyes away from them. There was something hypnotic about those vivid crimson irises, something that drew you in. But they were still, amazingly, his eyes. The colour had changed but their effect hadn't. They still made my heart thump, and my breath catch. They were still impossible to look away from. But there were other questions I wanted answering. First and foremost whether he would ever properly pull me. I stepped forward again, and tugged at his jaw. He let me open his mouth and squint trying to make out his pearly white teeth. I looked inside, "Ot arr ou ooin?" I presumed that was 'What are you doing?' I pulled my hands back, and smiled childishly.

"Looking for fangs." Well I couldn't hide the crazy from him for ever. Strangely enough he didn't look at me like I was from Mars, he just laughed. But not at me, it was like we were sharing a joke.

"So you know what I am?" I smiled widely. _Of course_. I suddenly felt very giddy. I had actually got something right! And then we went through the motions of how I had known and how very insane I was, as if I didn't already know. But I was right! And as that sunk in it became abundantly clear what would happen. I wished now that I hadn't taken my uncertainty for granted. But I thought about my life; the parents that were either dead of had one foot in the grave, the carers who didn't care any more, the uncles who either cared too much or cared too little, or were just too far away to care at all, the friend who'd turned against me and the enemies that had always been and would always be enemies. What did I have to like about my life? I wouldn't miss anything, and nothing would miss me. – Hang on. He doesn't know how his own body works? Damn there goes my hope for some answers. I would have been annoyed if it wasn't so bloody funny! Plus his reaction to the fact I'd known all along was just hysterical.

His face grew serious as we both recovered from our laughing fit. "But you must know what this means." He said, regretfully; I think. Did he really not want to kill me? _Was_ my blood unappealing? Okay, you know you're slightly suicidal when you worry about not smelling good to a vampire. Anyway, my point was; if he didn't want to kill me, then why go against his own will? If it truly wasn't what he wanted, maybe – just maybe – I'd survive the night. I nodded, not daring to hope. Whatever happened I still wouldn't have wished I never met him. Did that make sense? He looked down, a child who'd stolen a cookie. I bit back a laugh; a teenage vampire child who'd stolen a cookie which he wouldn't eat because, well he was a vampire. Again, presuming they didn't eat regular food as well. So much I didn't know, and I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to find out. "I'm sorry." He said in a voice so hushed I could only just catch it. He seemed to genuinely be feeling guilty. I made a silent note to ask about the soul thing later, as well. Or perhaps he was a good actor. Perhaps this was for my benefit; trying to make me believe he cared about me. Maybe he thought it would comfort me. But then surely that implied that he cared about my being upset. Perhaps he just didn't want to have to bite someone who was hysterical. I suppose he wouldn't kill me if he really cared at all. Suffice to say I was a little confused. But he seemed so . . . miserable. I couldn't suppress the surmounting urge to comfort him. A motherly instinct. Who would have thought? Oh no wait, that's horrible. I'm attracted to Callum. He's not my son. That really is creepy. What am I on about?! I lifted his chin – well, he let me lift his chin to look me in the eyes.

"Callum, do I look like I care?" I asked, honesty painted in capital letters on my face. I didn't care. Not any more. What did I have to lose? He held my gaze for a moment, and a sad smile crept across my lips. At that he jolted away and stood, in a flash, a couple of metres away. Damn - I smiled to myself – I'd have to get used to super-speed. With the little time I had left, that was. I stepped forward and put a hand on his cold shoulder. He jerked away, not turning to face me. "Callum," I began but he spun around, his eyes blazing. It was literally as if someone had torn out his eyes and replaced them with balls of fire.

"Do you really hate your life so much, Scarlet?" He hissed in a harsh silk voice. I was taken aback by the anger in his tone. He was glowering at me. Properly, growl rippling, tense muscling, glowering. I would have been terrified except I reminded myself I was going to die anyway. What were a few minutes? He grabbed my shoulder, and I flinched involuntarily. He seemed to mirror me. His expression only flashed from rage for a second. But it was enough for me to see the hurt on his face. At least, I think. At any rate he loosened his grip, until his hands were only resting on my shoulders. "Your fifteen years old Scarlet! You have your whole life ahead of you!" _Can he say 'cliché'?_ I bit my lip to stop from saying that. He continued in the same furious whisper, "What is so bad about your life?" He actually seemed to be looking for an answer there. A pity I didn't have one. Well not one that wasn't '_it just sucks.'_

"I – it –" I spluttered and he shook me, gently.

"You're still a child." He said, softer now but with that same bitter edge. I glared at him.

"I'm _not_ a child." My turn to be angry now. He chuckled and brought one hand up to stroke my cheek. My anger faded faster than condensation on a window.

"Yes; you are." He replied in a soothing tone I couldn't possibly dispute, simply because it intoxicated me entirely. And it didn't help that his cool fingertips still grazed my cheek. I was fighting to hold onto my minimal argument.

"No, I'm not." I insisted. "And who do I have to miss me; no family, no friends," He took his hand back, his expression returned to a look of thunder.

"Godsake Scarlet! Just because you had a fight with your boyrfri-" Whoa – back up! My _boyfriend?!_ Not Callum too.

"Boyfriend? Will?!" _Hell freezes over when?_ I swear, just for a second, I saw a smile flash across his face. Then he groaned quietly,

"That's not the point. You're going through a bad . . . patch," Again with the clichés. I think I should call him the cliché kid. But at a more appropriate moment. "Right now, but-"

"Excuse me," I interrupted, as calmly as I could, "But do you know my life story?" Callum glared at me, but I continued. "Did you know I got beaten to the point where I could hardly stand, just because I refused to take the shit Michaela was talking about me?" Fury was welling behind Callum's stony mask. I could see his eyes actually darken. "Did you know that I've had to leave every friend I've ever had because every few months I move schools?" Callum growled,

"Are you _trying_ to make this difficult for me?" He hissed resentfully.

"Are you trying to make this difficult for _me_?" I retorted. He was going to kill me, but before hand he wanted to convince me that life was worth living? How perverted was that? He sighed,

"No, believe me this is not what I want." He said, almost seeming desperate for some sort of belief from me.

"Then why?" I asked carefully. He looked down at the ground and I think he might have been counting to ten before he exploded.

"The Volturi." He said quietly. The whaturi? Where had I heard that word before . . . "Why do you think the crime rate is so low in Volterra?" He shook his head, "The Volturi run Volterra. They're the equivalent of vampire royalty." My breath caught,

"And they want me dead?" I whispered, disbelievingly. What an odd thing to find flattering. That they'd take an interest in me. Callum nodded slowly.

"You know too much about us." Talk about irony. He touched my hand lightly with his fingers, "I'm sorry." He repeated. He really didn't want to kill me. He didn't want me dead. The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable.

"When?" I managed to utter the question, afraid of the answer. Time to face my own irritating mortality.

"Midnight." He said, in a voice as hushed as my own. I looked straight into his crimson eyes,

"How long?" I asked softly. He cast his eyes down again.

"Five minutes. Give or take." He said. We lapsed into silence. I had five minutes left to live. And everything was still. Quiet. Calm. Motionless . . . Tranquil. That was the word. And I was in a state of serenity; eerily peaceful. Nothing ran through my mind. No thoughts of the future I could have had. No friends I would miss. Nothing I wished I'd done. Just silence through my head. A blank canvas. Nothing for eternity. Sounds like bliss.

**_I hope you were paying attention because this chapter contains things that are crucial to the plot._**

**_Once again, I'd like to apologise for the wait (especially since I said it wouldn't take me long) and assure you that the nect chapter will _not_ take this long._**

**_Thanks to Dawn Ariser, Jess Readin, Pricel, xpigs-CAN-flyx, Hawktalon. of. Windclan, Smergie08 and Crazyladywithashovel for your reviews, I hope this chapter hasn't been such a long wait that you've completely forgotten about this story. Oh, and by the way you all have my friend Charlotte (Hi Charlotte!! - waves frantically -) to thank for this story being continued, since she was nagging me to update and would have killed me if I hadn't done._**

**_Also I meant to put this in the last authors notes, but does anyone actually have an explanation for how they get rid of all the blood, because I've always wondered about that . . ._**


	31. The End

_**Sorry, I was going to start this roughly where I left off in the last Callum's P.O.V. but well, to be honest I could not be bothered. Feel free to contest this decision, and request that I go back and redo the beginning, but I have to warn you that this will postpone the next chapter.**_

**_Hang on - you'll all hate me by the end of this chapter anyway, but hey it's my right as creator of this story._**

* * *

_Callum's P.O.V._

"You're cold." I accused her, after we'd stared at each other for quite long enough and I had gotten over my fury first at her lack of enthusiasm for life, then at others for making her tragically short lived life so utterly miserable, then finally and most intensely at the Volturi for cutting her life down to less than a fifth of what it should have been. Okay maybe I hadn't quite gotten over that one. Maybe I never would. At least Will had never been her boyfriend. I know it shouldn't have bothered me that much and I shouldn't have been so elated at the revelation that the rumours were indeed nothing but rumours, but I could hardly help the way I felt. If I could I wouldn't feel anything for her at all. It made things too difficult. Anyhow at the present she was shivering. And God I wanted to comfort her, but my cold body would only freeze her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She - snapped? God, I couldn't bear not knowing what she thought. Did she hate me? I didn't even know if I hoped so, or not. I shrugged off my dark grey robe, and held it out to her.

"Here." I offered her, my tone kind. She glared at my hand.

"No, I'm fine." She repeated.

"Take it." I insisted.

"No."

"Goddammit Scarlet, would you just take the bloody jacket?!" She looked at me icily, and I sighed. Before she could say anything else, I was behind her, placing the robe carefully over her shoulders. "Please," I begged, "Don't make this harder." I could feel her huddle into the robe, her warmth still radiating through it. I wished I'd been able to giver her something warm. That would have been a nice gesture. But this would have to do. She sighed, and turned back to me.

"Thanks." She said, smiling slightly. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the cold, making her complexion all the more luscious. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to myself. I know I shouldn't have. I know it wouldn't help with her quivering with what was quite possibly hypothermia, but if this was my last chance I wanted to hold her. To be close to her. The funny thing was, even pressed against me, I craved her. Like she could never be close enough to me. She rested her arms around my neck and smiled up at me. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss her. She didn't hesitate to lean into me, her arms tightening around my neck. My tongue shot out to touch her lower lip, instincts and desires taking over. She instantly gratified me, and opened her mouth and in that instant I pulled away, still afraid of what my venom might do if it got into her system. As much as the distance between her lips and mine pained me, I wouldn't do anything that could hurt her. She looked at me, almost as sadly as I looked upon her. She smiled affectionately and rested her head against my chest. "Tell me something." She murmured, sounding . . . content? That couldn't be right. Any normal person would have been freaking out, to say the least. I sighed inwardly; that was the whole point. There was no one else like Scarlet. She was . . . absolutely abnormal. In a good way. That was one of the reasons I loved her so. She wasn't at all like any other girl I'd known. I frowned at her.

"Like what?" She shrugged, still leant against me.

"Anything." I nodded. She wanted to be distracted, until . . . well until it had to happen. I paused only a second, thinking.

"I'll tell you about your scent." She chuckled and looked up at me. I grinned, "It's not like others. It's not like anyone's." I tried to explain in a way she'd be able to comprehend. "You smell like jasmine." I brushed my hand through her hair, touching the petals of the small white flower, matching her skin tone. "You're scent . . . it's like cold air, but . . . sweeter and smoother." She looked at me curiously,

"A scent can be smooth?" My lips turned upwards,

"Yours can be." I continued, breathing in the fragrance that made my throat burn. Its cool texture still amazed me. I could feel the soft pulsing of her body, enclosed in my arms. One good thing could be devised from this. At least I would get to taste her. That unique taste I would never find in anyone else. "Yours is so . . . different." She looked concerned and I rushed to reassure her, "In a good way. See, most people's scents are heady and feverishly hot. Yours is . . . delicate and cool. It demands your attention in a subtle way. It's not like anything I've ever known." I lowered my head and brushed my face against her hair. She smiled and lifted her head up, so her lips bumped mine. I rested my face against hers and chuckled, a hand stroked through her satin hair. She smirked at me,

"So it's not all bad then." I drew back and scowled.

"Don't ever say that." I hissed. She simply smiled silkily and rested her head back against me. I would have been angry, but I didn't have time. So I held her. I didn't have the energy to argue that I would never be able to enjoy her blood, for all its exquisite taste. I rested my chin on her head, and sighed deeply. My lids had fallen; I concentrated on her warmth contrasting her cool perfume. We stood, in utter and comfortable silence, until my internal clock started beeping. I groaned quietly, and pulled away from her.

"Midnight." She whispered. Her black eyes held mine, not a hint of fear tainting them, though her heart beat was twice the average. A smile played ever so slightly on her lips. I couldn't take this. She was so forgiving. I bit my lip; there would never be anyone more beautiful, sweeter, or more insane than her. How could I take her away from the world and the world away from her when all I wanted to do was give her it? She had so much still to discover, so much she'd love and . . . people she could have loved if I hadn't intervened. I knew now that our fates were entwined. I'd die after this act. There was no way I could live in a world without her.

I bent down and pressed my lips to hers. One final moment of bliss before the end. In that second I saw the entirety of what her life could have been, what ours could have been. If I had been human. All the things we could have done. I would never have let anything harm her. Now I was to kill her. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I brushed the hair from her neck, my lips still moving against hers. Slowly I inched my way down her jaw line to the side of her neck, the warm pulsing that had once been so appealing now repulsive for the sheer thought that for the few minutes I would live after her death, I would be utterly alone.

Her heart faltered as if knowing there was no point in continuing. Her breath caught, and she waited. I felt a drop of water on my head. Too salty to be rain. Silently without shivering, my love was weeping. But she didn't call out, beg, or sob, or even shake with moans. I pulled back and stared her straight in her eyes. She stared straight back, unflinching and unblinkingly into mine. I was light headed and at the same time sick in the darkest part of my body. My monster was howling to taste blood. But my chest was knotted so tight, restraining it, and smothering it with grief. "No." I whispered softly. Her unmoving eyes looked at me with a mixture of apathy and suppressed hope, staring steely into mine. "I won't." I murmured. I wouldn't. I simply couldn't.

And then in a sudden flash of intuition I felt eyes on us. In a second I knew that Felix had been trailing us ever since Aro learnt of Scarlet's existence. That Chelsea had been trying her best to bind me to the Volturi. That Alec was waiting with Felix to blind me, and that they would give me until one minute past, until it became clear that I had no intention of killing her. It then crystallised that we would both die very shortly. All I could do was make sure I had to die first. At least I might not have to see the light extinguished from her eyes, the spark so evident disappear and her animated face unmoving in death. I turned away a snarl rippling from my lips, and pulled Scarlet's body behind mine. "I won't!" I roared into the darkness. Felix stepped forward, sighing though his eyes were alight as they rested over my shoulder and on Scarlet.

"I hoped you wouldn't force me to this, Callum." He said softly, still looking fervently impatient, as I could tell he listened to her frantic heart.

"Yeah, you seem truly disappointed." I spat and he grinned the same friendly grin at me. It was disgusting. Alec stepped behind him, and an odd thought struck me of how tiny the freaky boy looked next to Felix. But I would have gladly taken Felix over Alec any day. With Alec I would be powerless to defend Scarlet. Felix smiled, or more like smirked,

"Sorry." He said with an air of anticipation.

What happened then happened in a flash. Suddenly the warmth of Scarlet's body was gone, ripped away from me. A hiss grated through the silence. Scarlet struggled from Felix's arms, snarling like a vampire herself. She looked like one. She was tearing at him. Her eyes were black fire as she writhed in his grip. She looked as if she could tear him limb from limb, except that Felix stood perfectly still, composed as he held her. He grinned at me, and I roared once more, launching forward into a spring. I shuddered as I hit the ground where Felix had just stood. But I didn't even twinge. My vision grew dim. I could just about hear laughter. "Alec!" I howled as I stumbled to my feet, all my senses numbing. "I swear, if you hurt her – I swear I'll kill you." I growled, my voice breaking on one choice word. I would have struck out blindly, if I hadn't known Scarlet was so close.

This was it. She was going to die. As was I. At least I didn't have to live with the guilt. Rage built so deep in my chest I screamed out. I couldn't take it; knowing she would die, that they would kill her because of me. And there was not a damn thing I could do about it. The girl I loved was going to be murdered and it was all my fault. They could be killing her now. My insides twisted at the thought. If Alec let up, even for a second, as he would eventually have to, I would make them pay. There was no way I was forgiving them this. I would make them suffer for this. I'd tear them slowly apart, break every bone in their worthless bodies, pull every limb from their joints until they are just stubs, and then burn their remains so they could never hurt anyone ever again. And still their pain will be nothing compared to mine. The only thing holding me from dry sobs was my own fury. And the knowledge that I would execute her murderers. She was dead or dying. And they would pay.

* * *

**_Haha, bit of a cliff hanger right? Pissed off with me or what?_**

**_Okay, the title 'The End' is a misnomer, just to keep you on your toes._**

**_Thanks to Jess Readin, Muse-of-the-Night, xpigs-CAN-flyx, AbhorsenLirael, and Hawktalon. of. Windclan (by the way, your theory is by far the most plausible I can imagine : ] have an e-cookie) for your reviews, really hope you like the chapter._**


	32. Oh, The Wonderful Wizard of Volterra

_**Okay, I know this is extremely light hearted for a serious situation, but after the last chapter I needed a break. Besides, this is very much Scarlet.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

Oh God. This was it. I was going to die. I was actually going to die. Adrenaline ran through me, forcing my legs to hold me up. I wasn't going to collapse, or beg, or break down in any way. I would die dignified. I'd prepared myself for this possibility, and I wasn't going to complain now. But if I had to die, bitten by a vampire was definitely the way to do it. Either that or a Lamborghini crash. And after I met Callum, it turns out they were the two most likely ways. You've got to admit, despite the dying this was a damn cool situation. A vampire? I mean, come on, how often did that happen? I know it sounds odd but it felt . . . exceptional. I would have grimaced at myself had I not been completely frozen.

Callum stared fiercely into my eyes and an unspoken understanding was reached between us. He didn't plan on living much past this either. It was a horrible thought, but it wasn't like I could do anything to stop him now. Anything I was capable of saying at that particular moment would be easily negated due to the small fact it would come out with every word in the wrong place. But did I really mean that much to him? How could I? I was human and just . . . utterly normal – well okay, maybe not normal but nothing out of it. I wanted to plead with him not to take himself out of the world – the thought of a world without him was unbearable – but my throat was too tight for speech. If I opened my mouth all that would come out would be a cry only dogs would hear, and I wasn't about to let myself do that.

He moved closer to me and I suppressed the urge to swallow hard. I felt as if I was standing on the deck of a ship through a storm; the world was spinning around me, rocking beneath my feet, shifting and changing. I couldn't take this feeling, deeper than nausea. I wanted this to end, but every second that passed, passed slower than the previous, and with each my stomach convulsed.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me desperately. Goodbye nausea. God it was hard to be negative when he did that. When he did that my tiny human body only had room for bliss. His lips slid from mine moving down my jaw line, and still making coherent thought impossible. This must have been his intention, because I couldn't at all think about what was coming next. My heart beat tripled, and my breath quickened, and a warm stinging started in the middle of my chest. His cold lips burnt my skin. I didn't even know how that was possible. His cool breath tickled my neck so I had to work hard not to curl away from him, though the sensation was most definitely not unpleasant, just too intense. You can't just take off the arm bands and jump straight in the deep end. Or something to that effect. Screw it; if these were my last moments I was going to enjoy them.

Tears had started to drip down my cheeks. That was strange. I wasn't upset, or angry or even anxious any more. In fact it was kind of liberating knowing exactly what would happen. But tears still streamed down my cheeks and I could do nothing to stop them. Why was I so upset? I didn't feel upset. Logically, well what past for logically in my mind, I wouldn't be missed, nor missing anything, so why should I want to live? It made no sense. So why couldn't I stop crying? It just wasn't me. I didn't cry. I wasn't supposed to cry. I was supposed to welcome whatever happened with open arms. I had always thought I'd give anything to witness the supernatural, but my life? I didn't know what I wanted any more, only that it was causing an unstoppable reaction in my eyes.

Callum pulled back. I wasn't too surprised. If my food started crying it would be more than a little off-putting. He stared at me sadly, his hands still resting on my shoulders – having crept up there at some point during my daze – and before I could speak, beg for my life or urge him on, he whispered softly. "I won't." _What?_ That was unexpected. Except that I sort of planned it. Damn I'm good. Sort of. I kept the smile off my lips, still ready to die. It wasn't smart; it wasn't safe to hope. Suddenly he whirled away from me, glaring into the night, his face contorted into a look of rage. "I won't!" He called out, his voice as fierce as his gaze had been. He twisted me behind him, his arms wrapped around my sides, as if arranging me carefully so I wouldn't fall. I was on the verge of questioning _his_ sanity when a man – a vampire, no doubt of the Volturi stepped forward. From what I could make out in the less than bright light, he could have had a body made of the trunk of a tree and it wouldn't have looked much different. And he was, from what dim images I picked up, absolutely stunning. Not as amazingly so as Callum, but he had the same air of grace, bulky as he was. As strange as a moment to worry about such a trivial thing, I then felt very inadequate.

"I hoped you wouldn't force me to this, Callum." Said the human- vampire tree trunk. His voice had the same slippery velvet feel as Callum's, but not the same rich tone. Did all vampires speak like that? I know I was just being my paranoid self, but I swear his vibrant crimson irises lingered on me. I could feel their gaze like a physical ache. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I knew he must have heard it. Adrenaline was flooding through me again and I was suddenly determined. That was the only word I could think of to describe it. I didn't know if I was determined to live, or just determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me so pathetically broken. Whatever it was it stilled my tears and I drew myself up. I sucked in my cheeks and glared at him with as much force as I could summon. My breathing was coming rapidly now, and I was itching for something to happen, just to break the tension that was heavy in the air. Yet at the same time I dreaded it, knowing what it must be. I clung to these seconds and longed for them to end.

"Yeah, you seem truly disappointed." Callum growled. There was a flash of white, like the tree trunk was grinning. Another stepped forward into the half-light of the moon. Extremely small in comparison; he looked around my age. If it weren't for Callum's arms tightening around me, I wouldn't have worried about him at all.

"Sorry." The first murmured. _'Sorry'_ seemed to be the _'go'_ word. Faster than my eyes could follow, let alone my mind could process, I was standing a few feet away from Callum, equally cold hands holding me. It took me a few seconds to work out what had happened. Anger simmered within me. They had no right to do this. This was Callum's choice, not theirs. Part of me, the part that still saw this as a story, was convinced that somehow Callum would kill both of them, and run with me, to somewhere they couldn't reach us. But this wasn't my story anymore; I'd stopped imagining when Callum said 'I won't.' This was my life now, and it was realer than it ever had been before. Even if Callum tried to fight the smaller one – as I was certain it was the tree trunk that held me – the other could just drop me and go to his aid. I wouldn't be able to run far in the time it would take for them to . . . At least, not far by their standards, and I would be all too easy to track. And even if there was the slightest chance that Callum could save me, and we could escape; the way he spoke of the Volturi, so reverently, I knew there wasn't enough space on the Earth to get far enough away from them. I was dead. There were no two ways about it. I was going to die. And I was far from the calmness I had before.

It was upon this realisation that every self defence lesson I had ever had, kicked in. I was suddenly hissing through bared teeth and I stamped on his foot with all my weight. To no effect whatsoever. I twisted, trying to duck under his arms, or force him to let go of me, but he was far too strong. I don't know what I was thinking. Hello? _Vampire!_ What did I think I was going to be able to do? At any rate, I was angrier than I'd ever been, and being very clear about it, though I was not thinking entirely clearly. Does anyone when they're about to die?

Callum glared over my head. Snarling, he crouched down and in a blur there was a jolt and he was on the floor, and I beside him still held by the vampire I knew only as the tree trunk. Either he just moved, dragging me at a very fast speed, or Callum had completely misaimed. He was quickly on his feet again, though his movements had lost their grace, and he seemed uncoordinated. His eyes became unfocused and he stared blindly into space. That unnerved me and I suddenly found myself very cold again. "Alec!" He roared, angrier than I'd ever heard anyone sound. His voice lowered to a hiss, "I swear, if you hurt her – I swear I'll kill you." Despite the terrifying situation, a glow warmed my chest again at the thought that he was so protective of me. But I didn't want him to fight them. Alec – I presumed was the smaller one – had evidently blinded him, and though I had no idea what most vampires were capable of, I didn't want him up against them. Not that I doubted Callum, just two against one blinded person were not good odds in human books. And it was pointless for him to get himself killed in a hopeless attempt to save me, because the key words there are _'hopeless'_ and _'attempt'_.

And then, and I know how strange this sounds, I really realised I was going to die. I was just going to stop existing. It boggled my mind to think that there would be absolutely nothing, not even thought, any more. My heart pounded faster; I could feel it hammering my chest. Acting on instinct I thrust my elbow backwards into the mass of stone behind me. I blinked. It took a few seconds for my nerves to recognise the shattering impact that jarred my arm. A gasp fell from my lips and I pulled my arms back. A chuckle came from behind me. "Now, are you going to settle down, or do you want to hurt yourself more?" He asked in a tone that was not quite mocking, but not quite friendly. I gritted my teeth and clutched my more than likely broken arm to my chest, closing my eyes to stop them welling from the shock and the pain that was slowly streaming through my arm. This seemed to answer his question, and I felt him shift a little to turn to the other. "See you." He bid him goodbye quickly, and by the time – which was about a two seconds – I opened my eyes, both he and Callum were gone. "Just you and me then." He laughed airily. Nice to know my death was so amusing to him.

"Just kill me already." I hissed impatiently. Not that I wanted to die all that much, I just didn't want to be made fun of for my last few minutes. He seemed to be grinning behind my back,

"Sorry. Not yet. We're off to see Aro." Okay, now I _knew_ I was insane. Suddenly my mental I-pod started to play 'We're Off to See the Wizard'. Only I doubted whoever Aro was, that he was a wizard. Let alone wonderful. I guessed there was some reason, but had no idea what it was. Why wouldn't he just kill me? In any case, I had a few extra minutes.

"Why?" I asked dully, mainly to distract myself from the ache in my arm.

"Because he'll find this wonderful." He said as if it was some inside joke. _Seriously?!_ Was the universe mocking me? I scowled and he chuckled again and lifted me up. That made my face darken even more. "What?" He laughed, "If we go at your pace we'll get there next week." He did have point. But I wasn't exactly happy about being carried. I could have at least gone on his back. But then that probably wouldn't have been feasible with my broken arm. I sighed and tried to imagine I was anywhere else. He started into a sprint. The world around us just slid past. Within seconds we had left the beauty of the forest, my all too human eyes, struggling to catch a last glimpse of the exquisite place I would never see again.

**_Ridiculous, I know._**

**_The 'Wizard of Oz' thing wasn't planned, but as soon as I wrote that line _my_ mental I-pod started playing that._**

**_Anywho I would like to thank, Crazyladywithashovel, Hawktalon. of Windclan (here's your e-cookie __©, with chocolate chips and m&ms), Muse-of-the-Night, Sukhipukhi, Goddess411, xpigs-CAN-flyx, Jess Readin, AntiAnty (*Ahem* _Margie._ Don't you, think the cat thing was a bit of a give-away?), and Damonforever, for all your reviews, some of them really made my week._**

**_To all those of you who are American and have seen Twilight already, I would like to remind you that it doesn't come out until the 19th here, so STOP RUBBING MY FACE IN IT!_**

**_Well, that's all I have to say for now, except, if you haven't already reviewed please do, because it usually makes me grin for hours after.  
Also, I really want to get to 100!_**

**_Toodles till next time._**


	33. Some Pessimism And A Convenient Truth

_**Merry post-Christmas to all!  
Sorry it is another Callum's pov. Also, sorry it's really rather short but there wasn't an awful lot I could put into it.**_

_Callum's P.O.V._

It's funny how you lose all sense of time when you lose all your exterior senses. And it's funny how your mind works in a crisis. Case and point; I didn't think of using my own power until; let's say for argument sake, fifteen minutes and a few hundred miles later. It was weird. Not quite like seeing, just . . . knowing where everything is. No one could possibly imagine what this was like. It was ineffable. I suppose you could compare it to walking around a room you know very well in pitch black darkness. Of course, Alec wasn't taking any chances and was keeping a very close two eyes on me, and I didn't want to have to fight based purely on my weird sense of my surroundings. So as much as it killed me, as much as I wanted to turn and race back to Scarlet with as much speed as I could possibly manage, I had to wait. Every minute I checked on her. Her elbow was shattered and she was extremely angry, but other than that she was fine. At the moment. Aro was intrigued by her, and as long as he was fascinated she was safe. That gave me some time, at least, to figure something out. Which made me realise just how bad I was at fast thinking.

As inappropriate as it was, I felt a stab of jealousy that Felix could be so close to her, when I was miles apart. And it tore at me that she was hurt, and that I couldn't protect her. I felt her absence like an ache in my bones. The more I thought of her, the more I realised that one of us dying had never even been an option. So now it was all or nothing. Either we'd both live or I'd die trying to save her. There was not a single other option. So I was going to die.

Alec finally set me down in a base a little outside France. The Volturi had eyes and ears everywhere, and representatives in almost every major city, going unbeknown to most of the vampire community. I was limp as he leant me against the wall. I was not bound; no metal would be strong enough to hold a vampire, so there would be no point. Alec had the kind of quiet confidence in his own abilities that was unshakable. And he had faith that I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and fight blinded. Obviously he'd never been in love.

I hadn't even known I would be able to use my power against Alec's in this way, if I had known Aro would know too, and he would have sent Jane instead. I shuddered at the mere thought of it. Alec was watching me carefully, sitting across the darkened room. I forced my breathing to even out. I itched to run forward and tear him apart. I itched to get back to Volterra. But I had to wait. For a point where he would be distracted. If I had time. A quick calculation in my mind told me that it would take at least fifteen minutes at a push to get back. I could barely stop myself checking on her every second. She was, of course, in the old castle by now and under Aro's enthusiastic study. It seemed he was genuinely charmed by her, or perhaps amused was a better word; at any rate he was reluctant to kill her, which should give me more time. But still, I hadn't thought of even so much as a vague plan. I guessed I'd just have to wing it, like I always have.

After three more minutes, Alec's phone rang. Of course, instantly I knew it was Aro. I probably would have realised anyway. Alec was talking and I had to focus to realise what he was saying. And I had to really focus to realise that it really didn't matter and that this was the nearest thing I was going to get to a distraction. I flickered to my feet and, working very hard to visualise where everything was, I moved silently through the room, as Alec concerned himself with the phone call. It was apparently a very absorbing conversation. Alec had turned away from me. Some human habits die hard; like turning away from a person when you don't want them to hear what you're saying. I debated for a moment whether I should try to sneak out or try to fight him. Suddenly the decision was made for me. Alec's eyes narrowed and the tone sounded as he hung up. Oh bugger. This was not going to go well.

I made an effort to make my face look blank and blind. The less he thought I was capable of, the more of a chance I would stand. My training was kicking in, and my mind sharpened, thoughts becoming, for once, completely logical. Scarlet had twenty minutes left at the most, the journey would take fifteen minutes at best, that left five minutes for the fight. Not like I'd have much of a chance anyway. Five minutes was all it would take, unfortunately by the end of those five minutes I wouldn't be in any state to run the many, many miles back. But I knew Aro valued my abilities, and so Alec might be reluctant to kill me. And I couldn't exactly feel any pain at the present moment. Alec's gift might work to my advantage, in some aspects at least.

Alec walked forward cautiously, and I was all too aware of my time limit. He tried to push me back. I didn't budge, rooting my legs to the ground. He pushed more force into me, until he was throwing his whole weight against me, but still I refused to move. Ah, the strength of the insane. He stood back and stared at me.

I chose my moment carefully, when he was still and frowning at me. I drew back a fist lightening fast, and brought it to his face. Of course, I didn't feel the impact, but a second later I knew Alec had retaliated. He pinned me against the wall, snarling. I pushed his arms away from me, and swung my leg to kick his chest. Alec ducked swiftly and rammed a fist into my stomach. The force made me double over, but I didn't feel a thing. I straightened up quickly. This was straining his concentration. He would break off the numbness over me if I managed to keep this up. But then that wouldn't stop him, and I would be able to feel pain. Then I realised that the only way to stop him long enough for me to get away would be to disassemble him. I struck a leg out, pushing Alec's knees back on themselves and causing him to fall. Taking advantage of his momentary collapse, I darted forward, my teeth finding his shoulder. I pulled viciously and knew his flesh tore. He tried to push me away, howling in pain. He pushed at my head with his other arm, with such force my neck jarred. But this backfired on him, as my teeth were deeply buried in his shoulder. His arm came off with my jaws. I staggered backwards, spitting the flesh and the venom like substance that passed for blood in a vampire, out. His concentration snapped, and my senses slowly returned to me. I felt a dull ache in my stomach. A bitter taste irritated my mouth. I didn't stop to take note of these things, but brushed past Alec, breaking into a run, pausing only to close and bolt the door behind me. It wouldn't slow him by much, but I had to make every second count. I had exactly fourteen minutes and thirty six seconds to reach Scarlet. That was, if Aro was still amused by her. Right, now would be a good time to break my own personal sprinting record.

At least no one seemed to be following me. Luckily the room appeared to have been sound proofed, as no one was coming down the hall to stop me, and I couldn't hear Alec inside. For what reason it had been, I could not imagine. Well that certainly was convenient. I turned down the corridor and started to run again, until I could barely see the turns in the hall. Mind you, at the speed at which I was travelling, with a body like stone, I would probably have gone straight through any walls in my way, and I hadn't a mind to notice them, at that moment. I was entirely focused on saving Scarlet. I didn't know how. I didn't care how. I'd improvise. The important thing was I got there in time. And I would. Because there wasn't another option.

_**YAY, now I can write what I've been waiting to write!**_

**_©hristmas-E-_****_©ookies to; Crazyladywithashovel, Caspeana, Goddess411, Jess Readin, Muse-of-the-Night, Antianty, Riotgirl777 (Double e-_****_©ookies for you! Your review made my week! Sadly I will not be continuing with my other story though, as I really didn't get a great response with it, plus I think I really screwed up the characters.), xpigs-CAN-flyx, and Hawktalon. of. Windclan. (Yours has special m&ms and chocolate chips!).  
Oh, and lots of ©hristmas-E-©ookies to Charlotte, to make up for not going to see the movie with her._**

**_Right, my personal opinion of the Twilight movie (yes I've finally seen it!) is that it isn't as good as the book, but I appreciate it seperately, for a very good film. The characters weren't exactly as I imagined by they were very good in their own interpretations. I loved Alice and Jasper! They were so cute together! Edward was just funny. "Hold on tight spider monkey!" Robert Patterison was good as Edward, but I'm sorry, some of the faces he pulled were downright hilarious!_**


	34. The Wicked Witch of the North North West

_**Sorry again for the wait. I think I may go into writing hibernation in winter.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V_

This was really getting strange. I recognised this place. The vampire tree trunk had at last let me walk, inside what I could only presume to be old ruins of a castle. I'd never been here before in my life. I couldn't know this place. But I couldn't shake the feeling I'd been here before. I'd never given too much thought to the after life, but I was beginning to believe in reincarnation, because I had definitely seen this before. I came through a small antechamber, which was not entirely empty. A few pale figures stood composed around the room. I could feel some of their eyes on me, but I think most were ignoring me. Still, I couldn't help the blush spreading across my skin, as perfect faces followed my steps and glinting red eyes studied me. Not the smartest thing to do, I know. My heart beat faster as I walked. My chest felt heavy, as if there was a weight rested on it, making breathing difficult, and I felt a little nauseous. Probably because of the g-force I had more than likely been subjected to. But I think half because I'd never been more nervous in my life. And I wasn't sure what about. I knew I was going to die. At least, I thought I knew. In fact, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect. I didn't even know what it meant that 'Aro' wanted to see me. Was it a good sign, or a catastrophically bad one? I was sure it would be nothing in between. I clutched my probably-definitely-broken arm to my chest, and focused on keeping my legs strong enough to hold myself up. I'd just have to take whatever the hell 'it' was as 'it' came.

I stopped a few feet in front of Aro. And I knew his face. I still couldn't think where from, but I knew it. His black hair flowed past his shoulders, blending into his robe. His skin was paler than any other and translucent over his bones. And red eyes with that same milky film. That's when it finally clicked. "You!" I gasped, and he looked bemused. I had been here before! Well, technically I hadn't. I dreamt it. Before I could reflect on how odd and really quite cool that was, the ancient vampire began to speak.

"Scarlet." For an oldie he was very energetic. His voice was the same as well. I shivered. His distant eyes were alight, flickering over me. His pasty face was animated as he bounced – well, glided enthusiastically – over to meet me. My guide nudged me forward and took a step back. Aro held out a hand as if to shake mine, but retracted it quickly as I put mine forward. "May I?" What the hell was he going to do? I frowned, and nodded,

"Of course." I said, confused. Who asked if they could shake your hand? He took my hand carefully, but didn't shake, instead his gaze locked with mine. His skin was unbearably cold, and I could feel every bone in his hand. It was then I remembered that sensation from my dream, that horrible bareness that crept up on me, the moment his skin touched mine. His crimson eyes sent shivers down my spine, staring straight through me. No, not through me. Straight at me. It was strangely unpleasant. He drew back his hand and laughed, delighted, smiling widely at me. What did I miss?

"Amazing, simply amazing." He murmured. Okay, I was officially lost. What was amazing? I felt very left out. He still looked bemused. "You really are the funniest thing, dear Scarlet!" Someone, anyone, please tell me what he was on about! This was getting annoying. I frowned at him, and his smile widened effortlessly. He nodded to the two other black cloaked figures in the room, and they drifted forward. I guess it was time for a few more introductions:

Right, there was a Marcus – who sounded familiar somehow, and looked as if this was the dullest affair ever conducted – a Caius – who looked like he wanted to hurt me – a Felix – who was the vampire tree trunk and seemed to grin at everything – and a Demetri, a Chelsea, and a Renata, who I really have no opinion on. And then there was Jane. Who, quite frankly, scared the crap out of me. She just stared at me eerily, a wicked smile on her lips. I flinched back, getting the impression she would very much like to see me in pain. Freaky little witch. Ha. The wonderful wizard of Italy, and the wicked witch of the west. Well, north-west actually.

I studied Marcus carefully, trying to remember where I had heard that name before. My eyes widened as I realised and a grin came to my lips, despite the fact I was sitting on cold stone that was freezing my arse off, and the fact that I was probably going to die very soon. "Marcus? As in St. Marcus? No bloody way!" I exclaimed, laughing at the irony. He was meant to have driven all the vampires _out_ of Volterra! Well that was just brilliant. I wondered oddly how amused he must have been when they named him a saint. I glanced at his jaded face, completely smooth at my over-reaction. Maybe not so amused then. Aro however was beaming. He seemed to find me absolutely hilarious. Which was a little annoying.

"Dear Scarlet, you are a most bemusing being." He said, smiling as he shook his head. "Exquisite, of course." He added with a knowing grin. I frowned, folding my arms across my chest.

"I suppose you'll ask me to dance any minute now." I sniffed. He laughed, still looking incredibly thrilled. It was sort of creepy how very excited he was.

"Ah, but we have no music." He said wistfully. The vampire I knew as Caius came forward, a tight expression on his face, and without so much as exchanging a glance, Aro sensed he wanted to talk. They drifted away and their lips began to move too fast for me to read. Not that I can lip read anyway. Although that would be useful if I could. They seemed to be arguing. As the swift argument escalated, and judging from the look of shock on most of the vampires' faces this wasn't something that happened often, their volume increased.

"She is not . . ." The last word was way too fast for me to catch, and he hissed furiously.

"She is not . . ." Err, there was a word there. I don't know what it was, but there was one. "Either!" Aro returned, his face thunderous.

"For eight generations she is!" Caius growled. He glanced at me with glaring red eyes, darkened. I looked down sharply, my heart beating ever faster against my chest as I felt my cheeks burn. "This is not a negotiation, Aro. She knows too much, and she is not one of us. I appreciate your . . . unique, position, but-" Aro cut him off with a hand placed carefully on his arm as he caught me watching. He nodded with a grim face and murmured something too low for me to hear.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked quietly, my eyes wandering to the floor. Aro's head turned to look at me. He walked back, standing in front of me, and knelt, staring straight into my eyes. I met his gaze without flinching. "Aren't I?" I repeated bitterly.

"Yes." He said in an almost soft voice. "I'm sorry." He seemed almost genuine. But I got the impression he was good at hiding what he really thought.

"Sure." I muttered turning down again and stretching my legs out.

"Nothing would please me more than to keep you alive, but you know too much about us." He said with a note of longing, I thought. I looked up suddenly. I wasn't going to give up completely. If I could convince him I wouldn't tell anyone, that I'd keep their secret, or even convince him that I could be 'one of them', then I might live.

"I wouldn't tell a soul." I swore, absolutely sincere. Aro raised a cool ghostly hand and brushed my cheek. He smiled sadly.

"I can see that. But a mind can change. And humans' are very flexible." He said with a slight smirk.

"Then I could work for you. You trust some humans with your secret." I pressed, having spotted a few distinctly human faces in the hall. I liked the idea. I don't think I would have liked the actual job, since everyone apart from Felix either creeped me out or wanted to hurt me, but I did like the idea of working for vampires. Aro chuckled,

"You are too young, Scarlet my dear." He murmured.

"Then you could change me." My voice dropped to a low, hoarse whisper. He caught my eye again,

"That would be more complicated than you realise." Okay, I knew there was a second meaning there or something he was trying to tell me, but I failed to see it. He half-smiled an odd sort of leer. "Besides, you are far too young for that." My eyes slid over to the witch. She couldn't have been too much older than me.

"The wit- Jane can't be older than me." At the sound of her name she looked, with her piercing gaze, at me. She made a low hissing sound, and took a step forward.

"Jane is many hundreds of years older than you." Aro said with that same simper, and an air of calmness. I got the feeling I was either being very offensive or very disrespectful. So what? They were going to kill me anyway.

"But she can't have been when she was turned." I said again, my tone admittedly, perhaps a little patronising. Jane was now fully glaring at me, with the sense that there was an actual force behind it, just being held at bay.

"Jane was changed for a reason." Aro explained somewhat impatiently. "She is very useful to our little company." I bit my lip to stop from laughing at the word _'little'_. There was quite a gathering of vampires here; hardly a _little_ one.

"So if I would be useful, you would change me, but I'm not so I have to die. How is that fair?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. Suddenly there was a stab at my chest. My legs buckled and I flopped, limp on the floor. I started shivering uncontrollably. My muscles ripped and twisted in excruciating agony. My bones clicked and cracked and broke. Every fibre of my body was alive with pain; coursing, searing through my body. I held my head in my hands. I felt like I was haemorrhaging. My mind felt too tense, my skull too tight; throbbing and pulsing. A scream pierced the quiet. My scream. I barely realised that it was from my lips the shriek fell. It was a more high pitched tone than I thought humanly possible. This was part of my story, I knew something would have to happen like this. And I always thought I would be able to endure in silence but now – this was pain beyond what any mortal should be capable of feeling. Worse than all of mankind's tortures. My stomach convulsed. My body racked; tore itself apart as my head tried to explode.

"Jane, that's enough." A voice floated through the something that could not be described as pain. Pain wasn't a strong enough word to cover it. And then that something was gone, leaving only a dull ache in its place. The scream silenced. Everyone must have thought it droll. I could feel eyes on me. I opened mine and sat up. As pain was not strong enough to cover that, embarrassment was not enough to cover this. I'd been humiliated. I'd never hated anyone more than the witch in my life. I glared fiercely at the floor.

"I can see how she would be useful." I muttered, and Aro laughed. I met his gaze, anger seeping through mine. I smiled tightly. "Fine. Kill me." I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. My heart beat would give me away, but I wasn't going admit how nervous I was. I would not beg. I still had some remnants of dignity, despite the fact I'd thrown up a little in my mouth under Jane's brand of torture. Aro continued to smile, as if not paying attention to me. "Go on then." I said, my voice, to my own surprise, not faltering. "What are you waiting for?" I hissed. This was sick. I was tired of hoping. Aro's gaze flickered back to me, a smile now prominent on his chalky lips.

"We have company." He said simply, and immediately I knew what he meant.

_Shit._

**_Okay, first, I got to say. 'This. Is. Unbe-fricken-lievable.'  
Okay the link isn't working so just google search: mike the headless chicken_**  
**_It isn't a joke._**

**_Big thanks to Jess Readin, Jacob4Eva, Antianty, Godess411 (Hawtalon. of. Windclan says 'Hi!' = ] ), and Hawktalon. of. Windclan, for your reviews._**

**_And one more thing . . .  
YAY! We had snow this week! We never have snow! It's awesomeness!_**


	35. Shit, And: Wait, Anastasia?

_**I know this is a brief chapter, and I am sorry for that, but again, I wasn't sure what to put in.**_

_Callum's P.O.V._

If I'd thought I ran fast when I wanted to kill the boy, I was running twice the speed now. But it wasn't enough. I was already three minutes behind schedule. They were going to kill her. Aro had decided. I had had hope of being able to sway them. Handle it with a little diplomacy. But their minds were set. They wanted to destroy me. Or even if they didn't, that was what they were doing. My only hope was Marcus. Aro, I knew, for some reason, didn't want her dead. But he had decided, and it was hard to make him go back on a decision. And Caius was just a violent person. Vampire. Well, _more_ violent than most vampires. So I had to make my appeal to the apathetic Marcus. Which would be hard. But he saw relationships, right? Maybe . . . if he saw the strength of my feelings for Scarlet, maybe he would not subject me to the pain of her death. Since he'd gone through it himself. If I was lucky, I could use that to my advantage. Even if I had to be malicious about it. Whatever it took. Besides, it'd be good to see some, any, emotion in his face. I didn't want to become like that.

And all this I thought of with dread. All this I thought of to distract myself from the ripping sensation in my stomach. The sickness that stuck to my throat. The fact that as I ran my limbs were shaking uncontrollably like a man on death row. Ha, technically I was a dead man walking. And my tight chest. And my pounding head. And my gnashing teeth. And my sharp nails that dug into my palms. And the feeling that I was choking, though I had no need of oxygen. And breathing only made it worse. Nothing was worth this. Love couldn't be worth this. The bliss, was it worth this torture? Was the moment her lips touched mine worth several lifetimes of utter torment? There was no question. Yes. Definitely. But not for her. She was going to die, and it was all my fault.

She was going to die, and it was all my fault.

If I hadn't been in that club – If I hadn't chosen her – If I had just left her alone . . . she'd be asleep right now. Warm and safe, in her bed and in her dreams. Leading a human life. Maybe she'd have forgiven the boy already. Maybe she wouldn't have pulled away when he kissed her. Maybe they'd have been happy. But I came in and screwed everything up. Sent her life spinning violently off course. Maybe she'd have been someone important. I bet she would have made a difference. She just had that air about her, of someone who wasn't about to keep quiet, or be easily placated. But I'd come in and screwed it all up. Her life was shattered in the instant I decided upon her.

The common cliché is that vampires have no souls. And everyone always sees that as a dreadful thing. If you ask me, it's one of the perks. Or it should be. Aren't creatures without souls meant to feel no remorse, no guilt? That really would be useful for me right now. Get rid of the super speed and super strength, I don't care about them (though they did make a good pick up line), and give me the ability to not care any more. I didn't want to feel sick when I thought about her in danger. I didn't want a sob to rise to my throat every time I thought of her dying. And I didn't want to be like Marcus when she did die. And she would, eventually, regardless of what happened tonight. Every second she was closer to dying. Every second she lived was a second her life was vanishing also. Unless I wanted to take her life myself, in exchange for this existence. But I could only ever do that to her if she wanted to become like this. And what were the chances of that? Why would anyone choose this life?

I was nearly there. God, I was going to make it, I was actually going to make it! Somehow, irrationally, I believed that if I could get there in time, I'd be able to save her. But I had to take this as it came. I couldn't get ahead of myself. _One step at a time_, I reminded myself. _One hope then _– Wait, this is starting to sound like a Disney song. Well that's just great. I'm about to face completely impossible odds to save the girl I love, and I couldn't get '_Journey to the Past_' out of my head. And the really annoying thing was I only knew those two lines. Scarlet seemed to have rubbed off on me. I definitely seemed less sane than when I met her. And now, I had but a few miles to go. I was going to make it. I guess I should have said goodbyes to sanity now.

The Volturi were getting cocky. They may have guards out in the city, but they trusted the entrances were well enough concealed that no tourist could just wander in, and that their power was so absolute that no vampire would dare. Gianna saw me, but one glare and even she wasn't dumb enough to call out. I would have snapped her neck if she so much as opened her mouth. I didn't have time to deal with her now though, so as long as she kept quiet, I didn't mind leaving her alive.

I raced silently through the matrix of halls. Everything was going without difficulty until I got close to the hall. Where she was. I still wasn't sure what I would do in there; I was an actor who'd forgotten to learn his lines, and was freaking out because he was about to go on stage. No. That's a stupid analogy. Someone wouldn't die if he made a fool out of himself. Someone would if I did. But that brought me back to the problem I encountered when I neared the hall. Now Chelsea stood in front of me. She'd just come out of the room where Scarlet was. She hadn't meant to be here. This was her unlucky day. "C-Callum." She stuttered. Rage seeped through my gaze, suddenly focused on her as she tried so much harder to bind me to the Volturi for the final time. I stood without a twitch glowering at her for a minute, before lunging forward, faster than lightning would strike. She side stepped me with a speed of her own, and my eyes narrowed. My leg shot out from my crouched position, knocking her over. We were quickly back on our feet. Fist flew faster than any prying eyes would be able to follow. I didn't know it was possible, even for a vampire, to move so fast. My mind wasn't present in this fight; it was all instinct. As I avoided her hands for the third time, I struck out with mine, hitting her stone stomach. Lucky I had a hand made out of stone. She doubled over. I kicked her legs out from under her and watched her fall to her knees. "Mas-" She began to cry out, but my hand wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. My glare was cold as her red eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't claim we hadn't been close to being friends. But right now she was my enemy. And I hated her all the more for the nagging part of my brain that was telling me that she and the Volturi were on my side, that they were only helping me. That Scarlet wasn't worth fighting for. Wasn't worth losing my life over. Because these thoughts came from her, not me. I jolted my hand to the side, taking her head clean off. I didn't have time to register what I'd done. I had a deadline to make.

I stood, looking at the doors through which I faced my death, inevitably. I don't know how I had thought I could pull this off. But one thing was certain; there was no turning back now. I half closed my eyes, checking how many were on the other side of that door. How many would intervene. How fast I had to be able to move. And what my chances were of actually succeeding with my less than half thought out plan. I calculated it was about the same as winning the lottery five times. Which was the equivalent of getting struck by lightning one hundred and seventy five times. Oh well. Here, literally, goes nothing.

Except, what was she doing? _What was she doing?!_ What the bloody hell did she think she was doing? No. My breathing came faster and faster as I watched the scene unfold. I didn't understand. What was her objective? No, no, no! This wasn't right. She couldn't just – dammit, what the hell was she thinking? I knew she was insane, but this? It was a bit overboard. I couldn't understand. This was idiocy. Unless she really meant what she had said in the forest. Unless, she wanted this to happen. God, I wished I could read minds. My breath stopped. All attention, mine and every vampire in that room's, was focused on her. A distraction if I ever did see one. Was that her plan? Well it was a stupid one. I couldn't stand to watch this ridiculous play any more. I slammed the doors open and tore into the room, not caring if anyone was watching me. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. This could not be happening.

"No!" A roar escaped my lips as I ran to her side.

**_Okay, I realise the whole 'No!' thing was a bit clichéd, but it seemed appropriate._**

**_Sorry about the whole Anastasia thing. I've had 'Journey to the Past' stuck in my head all week._**

**_Okay, also sorry about the masses of repetition, especially in the last paragraph, but I wanted to get across the point that it really wasn't registering in Callum's brain, what was happening.  
Again with the cliff hanger, huh?_**

**_The next two chapters, regrettably, will have to be post together, so that I don't ruin the ending, so it may be a while for them to be post.  
Yes, they will be the final two chapters._**

**_And finally, a massive thank you to Jess Readin, Goddess411, xpigs-CAN-flyx, and Hawktalon. of. Windclan. for sticking with this story for so long. I really hope you enjoy the ending._**


	36. Epiphany

_**I am truly sorry I made you wait this long for the conclusion, and I really hope you've enjoyed reading this story.**_

_Scarlet's P.O.V._

Callum was right outside. He was going to fight to save me. I really tried hard not to let the warm glow spread inside of me. _Now is not the time, Scarlet._ The point was, he was going to die. What the hell was he thinking? It made no sense that he should die as well. I wanted to call out to him, to tell him to let me die. That I didn't blame him. _In fact_, I thought as a sad smirk crept onto my face, _I'm infinitely grateful for what you've given me._ It was weird, but in the last week of my life, I'd lived more than I could have given an extra hundred years. I'd had my adventure. My wish had been fulfilled. I wasn't just ordinary any more. I'd met vampires! And more amazing than that, sad as it sounds, I'd fallen in love. Now how many people can genuinely say either of those things? Better to have a short and sweet life, than a long one filled with empty hopes. So for that reason, I didn't mind dying. But I minded him dying. Indeed, as nice as the principal of it was, I don't think I could bear anyone dying for me. Certainly not Callum. He was sweet, and fun, and nearly as insane as I was. Not to mention, breathtakingly beautiful. It was strange to think of a world where he didn't exist. My life might not matter much, and no one would really care I was gone; but his life . . . it was invaluable. And I couldn't let him throw it away.

I had to think fast. What stops an angry vampire from going on a rampage? Ugh, that sounds like the beginning of a joke. He was fighting for my life. But what if there was nothing to fight for? What if I was dead before he got the chance to fight? Would he see sense? Realise that there was no point in fighting for the impossible? After all, nothing resurrects the dead. And I should know that. Did he have enough sanity left in him to see that? But if our positions were reversed, I know I wouldn't give up, even if there was no reason to fight any more. I had to pray Callum wasn't quite as insane as me. And that he wasn't nearly as proud or stubborn. I had to pray he'd concede defeat.

Now, how to do it . . . I could hold my breath, but that would only work until I passed out. I don't think I was strong enough to snap my own neck. Certainly not with a broken arm at any rate. So what's the quickest way to die around vampires? Oh God, that sounded like a joke too. Blood. If I was bleeding – would they be able to resist drinking me? So much of this relied on chance. But unfortunately, I had to take any chance I could get. If I was bleeding, one of them, at least, would finish me off. Or so I had to hope.

So something sharp would be useful. Maybe I could scrape my wrist against the stone wall. But then, that would only be a graze. It wasn't certain to produce blood. And I didn't have time to waste trying it over and over again. I found myself staring down at my hands. At one specific finger. I'd caught my nail of my right index finger in the forest. It ripped half the nail off, leaving the rest torn to a point. My nails had never been flimsy. They were always particularly tough, and I'm not sure why. Tough enough not to fold back when I pressed it to the stone floor. Granted I didn't press as hard as I could have. I didn't want to break it before I got a chance to try it on my own neck. But if it could stand up to stone with that much pressure, it should be able to break skin. Slowly, I raised my hand to my throat, my fingertips easily finding a pulse. I gently pressed the tip of my nail to my neck, just over my jugular. My hand paused. Could I really do this? Kill myself, or, well, cause my own death? For him? Yes. Even if I wasn't going to die anyway. My nail dug hard into my skin until I felt beads of blood form around it.

In an instant all crimson eyes in the room were focused on me, but it was Felix who got there first. I gasped as his sharp teeth sank into my neck, penetrating my skin with ease. Then there was a horrible sensation, a fierce sucking that pulled my blood from my body. With such force I thought it would tear flesh from bone. If I hadn't felt Jane's power, I'd have sworn this was the most painful anything could feel. My skin felt scorching, and irritated. But it was weirdly exhilarating. It sent a thrill down my spine. The sharpness of the sensation. The eerie disembodiment I felt, as though looking over the pain. And the clarity with which I saw every moment of everything that had ever happened in my lifetime.

I could see my first day at school. The friendly smiles of other children, too young to care about labelling. I remembered seeing my mother almost crash right in front of me, and the doctors rushing me out the room. I remembered the first time someone made a big deal about my parents. I remembered crying in the toilets because Hailey was talking about them. I could feel the anger welling inside me when I heard about the genocides still going on in the world. My anger was such that I ended up shouting at the teacher for not understanding my point. I could hear the murmurs that surrounded me when I transitioned into secondary school. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I was told we were moving out of the country. I remembered yelling at Elli and Argo for making me move to Italy, leaving my friends, and Lupe behind. I recalled being put back in care when I became too difficult to handle; I recalled acting angry to cover up how betrayed I felt. Then moving back in with Elli and Argo after I promised to be better. I remembered the day everyone found out that I was the girl whose parents killed each other. And Will sticking by me, telling everyone to get a life. I saw Callum for the first time, his beauty stunning me into silence. I heard my own laughter the day he took me out. I felt Will's lips touch mine, and the confusion that ran through my mind after. Then I felt Callum's arms around me, and heard the words he'd promised me. He loved me. And that was enough to allow me to commit this act, against everyone who cared about me. Then an icy numbness crept over me. My heart beat slowed to a steady thud. I could feel it pulsing where he drew blood from my body, getting more and more sluggish as it futilely attempted to carry on. My sight misted over, and I shivered. It was too cold all of a sudden.

I'd always known I wouldn't lead a normal life. But to die like this was beyond any of my imaginings. I never wanted to die this young, but I never thought I'd grow old either. I just couldn't see myself with silver hair and a sunken face. It was as if I'd known all along that this was the only way my life could end. Mind you, I never thought I'd fall in love. Never thought I'd be lucky enough. Never thought anyone could love me. Now I was dying for him. It almost made me smile. How could I be miserable when I knew what I was giving him? And his words rung in my ears. The words I vowed to remember; the words I could never forget. He loved me. That thought alone was worth this. Only a handful of people had the chance to do what I was doing; to give their life for someone they loved. This all seemed so adolescent, yet I didn't feel like a teenager anymore. I was one hundred years old and only just learning. Ever heard the expression; life isn't a rehearsal? I finally understood what it meant. And it made me glad I'd punched Adriana while I had the chance. It made me glad I'd yelled at the headmaster. It made me glad I'd stood up to the people I had. And it made me regret what I hadn't done. I hadn't told Will I forgave him; that we'd always be friends. I hadn't told Argo and Elli I was sorry. I hadn't said goodbye to Lupe. I hadn't admitted to any of them how much I loved them. Will was the closest friend I'd ever made. Elli and Argo took me in when no one else would. And Luke, Jake and Lupe were the only family I had left. And I hadn't seen Lupe in four long years. And now I couldn't recall the exact shade of his hair, or the look in his eyes whenever I visited him that told me just how sorry he was that I had to go in there to see him. And I hadn't even been allowed to hug him. And I was always too embarrassed to hug Jake or Luke, or even Elli or Argo. Always the little things you regret . . . And now I was dying in the unfriendly arms of a stranger, pulling me closer, not to care for me, but to take my life.

Callum. I never did tell him. Never said that I felt the same. Never shown him how much I cared for him, even a short time as it had been. He probably wouldn't have believed me. It sounded so teenage. And I loathed the populars all the more for their use of the term 'love'. They didn't know what it was to love someone, yet they threw around the term so much it lost all meaning. Now it didn't seem enough to cover what I felt for him. It was beautiful and agonising, and rapture and sorrow. It was everything and never nothing. It was too much for my heart to contain. My chest expanded when I thought of him. And all I wanted now was his arms around, murmuring that everything would be alright. That I didn't have to worry, that he knew how much I loved him. How much it hurt me. God, I hoped he knew why I was doing this. I hoped he didn't mourn for me. I hoped no one would.

How could I have been so blind? How could I not see how lucky I was, even before this happened? I was loved. I may not have always felt it, but I was. Luke only ever wanted to see me smile, Jake only nagged because he was worried, and Elli and Argo only ever punished me to protect me. And Will . . . I'm not sure how exactly he really felt about me; but I knew he cared for me. And that was enough to make me want to weep, knowing that I had been so horrible the last time I spoke to him. Knowing he'd never know that I loved him too. He was the best friend I'd ever had. He didn't care who my parents were. He didn't care if I was strange. He liked me for who I was. I didn't deserve him, or anyone. I'd hurt them all too badly. This was my amends. With this act, I wanted to undo everything I'd ever done to those I cared about, by letting one of them live in my place.

I was loved. And I would die knowing that. There was a peaceful smile on my face as the vampire finally pulled back, and another face came into my view. Through the haze of my own tears, of happiness or sorrow, or regret or pure joy, I could make out its handsome features. My angel. I'd gotten my wish. I was dying in his arms. I tried to call out to him, but my throat wouldn't work. His face was filled with fear, perhaps desperation; I couldn't see clearly. I smiled reassuringly, and once again tried to whisper the words I'd wanted to say to him for so long. But no sound came from me. Then the frantic movements of his hands began, pounding at my chest. All the while I smiled as if I could tell him through my expression. I needed him to know before I went. I needed him to know. I tried raising my hand to trace my fingers across the plane of his face, but I couldn't move my arm. I needed him to know. I couldn't die if he didn't understand why. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't. I tried to shout, to cry, to do anything, but my body wouldn't respond. _I love you._ I thought with all my strength, all my conviction thrown in to trying to make him hear me. Somehow.

_I love you._

I couldn't die without telling him.

_I love you._

He had to know.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you . . ._


	37. The Most Painful Thing in the World

_Callum's P.O.V._

The second I entered the room, pain flooded my body. I dropped to the floor, writhing. I clutched my head as it throbbed. One word ran through my mind. _Jane._ I was finally experiencing her power. The pain was worse than I could have imagined. But not worse than I was already feeling. And as I watched Felix's teeth puncture her flesh, Jane could have cut off my head and I wouldn't have noticed. I lay, forcing myself to stay still for a minute. With immense effort I pushed myself to my feet, gritting my teeth. Nothing in the world was going to stop me from saving her. Jane's face went whiter than white as I staggered to my feet. Every cell in my body was screaming in agony, but I kept my mouth pressed into a tight line as I stood, swaying unsteadily. But there was no strength in me to do anything else. I couldn't fight the pain and Felix. It was impossible. So I had to stand there, as I suffered, watching Scarlet die, without being able to take a step forward. It was killing me. I was shaking uncontrollably again. Hatred welled within me. They couldn't do this! It wasn't right! She'd done nothing wrong! Since when had being in the wrong place at the wrong time been a crime? What happened to their laws? Since when was this fair judgment? Aro murmured something in Jane's ear and I was released from my binds. In a flash I was beside my love and her murderer.

I could feel their eyes on me, but I didn't care. They weren't trying to stop me. They knew there was nothing I could do now. As for Felix, well he wouldn't have noticed if I caught on fire. I knew I shouldn't have blamed him. The scent of her blood was . . . intoxicating. It seared my throat, along with every other vampire's in the room. It was the most delicious blood I had ever smelt. But still, I loathed him. More than that. It disgusted me. He was holding her; tasting her . . . I couldn't bear the thought let alone the image of him being so close to her; knowing her in a way I could not and would not. I tore his head from her throat, and he howled to finish her, but I threw him aside like he was made of card. My eyes couldn't have portrayed the depth of revulsion I felt for him. If he'd just been able to keep his damn mouth closed, had a bit more self control, she wouldn't be dying. He wiped her blood from his lips and staggered backwards. She was nearly dry anyway. And everyone in here heard her heart slow. The life was fading from her fast. Even now, she felt colder than before. Her skin still burnt mine, but I knew it was icier than it was meant to be. I knelt over her, the delectable fragrance hanging low and thick around me. It took every ounce of control I had not to lower my head to her blood; sink my teeth into her succulent neck, and finish what Felix began by draining every last drop I could from her. The funny thing was that the very thing that made it easier for me to be so close to her still, albeit reluctantly, flowing blood, was the thing very thing that made me feel sick. Her heart beat was lethargic, lessening the temptation of her blood. But it was also killing her.

I didn't have enough time. She was seconds away from dying. There was nothing I could Goddamn do. I pressed my hands above her heart and pushed down, wincing as I heard her ribs crack under the pressure. Twenty times. Or was it thirty? I couldn't remember, but my hands moved quickly in timed beats. I pressed my lips to hers and forced air into her mouth. My hands were balled into fists, nails dug firmly into my palms as I tried not to notice her scent swirling around me. I found my tongue running over her lips as I breathed for her, and the taste of her was luscious. I could imagine what her blood would taste like. _No!_ How could I even be contemplating finishing her? The sickness rose in my throat again as I realised just how much of a monster I was. A monster amongst monsters. And the one good thing, the one innocent in the whole Goddamn place was the one suffering. Where was the justice in this world? I would have traded places for her in an instant. I would have died for her to live. I would have given anything. But anything wasn't enough. My hands pressed down on her chest again.

And I'd wasted so much time. I should have told her I loved her the minute I realised. I should have run with her while we had the chance. Taken her somewhere the Volturi couldn't follow. But I'd been a coward, an idiot, and oh-so naïve. How could I have thought I'd bear this? I could have bought us a few years of peace, at least. But then, would she have wanted that? She never did answer me. Would she have hated me for taking her from her family and friends? Was she simply humouring me tonight; being nice, letting me hold her, kiss her; was that just a lie? Did she just not want to hurt my feelings? She must have hated me. I'd torn her life apart. For what? Some whim. _A snack._ I wished so much in that moment that I could see her mind. Decipher her thoughts. I couldn't bear the idea that she would hate me. But then how could she feel anything else? I loved someone who loathed me. I guess I deserved that. She could have been happy . . .

I could see her hugging her family as she graduated. I could see her just . . . laughing with friends. I could see her grow into a woman. I could see her in a flowing white gown, a bouquet of Lilies - just because she would have been different to anyone else – smiling as she stood, waiting for an unknown man – who stirred such jealousy in me, I could not bear to think who he might be – to walk towards her. Blushing as she murmured 'I do' in her perfect voice. I could see her holding a child. Leaning forward to kiss its head. I could see her laughing as she played with her children. I could see her crying as they departed to lead their own lives. I could see her wrinkled and still beautiful, passing peacefully in her sleep, a smile on her lips. I could see her life as it should have been.

Without me.

But she was smiling as I massaged her heart, trying to stimulate its beats. I couldn't understand. This was worse than torture. Worse than Jane by a long shot. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to see her smiling. Inside guilt was raging. No. Guilt wasn't nearly enough to cover it. I'd killed her. She had never done anything to hurt anyone. Let alone me. Let alone them. She'd given me so much, and I couldn't spare her life. And still she smiled. I think I must have hated her at that moment. Just the very fact that she wasn't screaming. That she wasn't crying; she was just . . . lying there . . . smiling. God, she couldn't even die like a normal teenager. I suddenly began to understand the idea of this fine line between love and hate. I hated her for disappearing. I hated that she was leaving me. Alone. She got to die. She got to move on. I had to be stuck here forever, forever mourning her death. She was just . . . so Goddamn selfish! How could she do this to me? Did she think at all what it would be like? Did she want me to suffer like this? She was giving up. Her body was failing. She wasn't even trying to live, trying to fight for me. And I hated her for that.

Yet still, I loved her, with every breath I took, every movement I made; every fibre in my body screamed it. Couldn't she at least tell me she knew? Give me that much. Even, lie to me; tell me she returned my affections. I felt like I was being crushed from the inside out, under the weight of these emotions so new. Nearly a century old and only just learning to love. Only just learning the depth of what I was capable of feeling. In the last twenty-four hours alone, I'd learnt bliss and I'd learnt the most excruciating of tortures. I didn't know how anyone could feel this much without their legs collapsing from beneath them, without their body aching to its very bones. I didn't know how anyone could survive these sensations. It was too much to bear, too much to stand, even in a vampire's mind.

I pounded at her heart long past the moment it stopped, still forcing breath into her lifeless body. She couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Still, I believed that if I tried hard enough, that if I didn't give up, her eyes would light back up, and she'd grin up at me. She'd tell me this was all an elaborate joke. And then she'd say that she loved me, and that we needn't ever be apart again. And I'd kiss her, and she'd blush. And then there'd be a collective cooing sound from everyone else in the room. That's what would happen if this were a story, if it were a show.

But life isn't a show, and this happened to be my life. Her eyes didn't light up. She didn't tell me this was a joke. She didn't grin and say that she loved me. Because this wasn't some fairy tale, with a happy ending. This was her life. And now it was over. She'd just . . . gone. There was no spark left in her eyes, and she was deathly still. Her limbs were limp and her black hair sprawled out over the stone like a shroud, as it covered half her face. I brushed it back, and again breathed into her mouth. But she was nothing but a puppet now. The shell of my love. Everything that had made her her was now gone. There was no fire in her features, no passion in her expression; her lips were not pressed into that defiant line. She was just a corpse. Dead, dead and gone now. And there would never be another girl like her. I'd robbed her of her life. Robbed her of all her chances. I guess second chances just didn't exist. And now, I could hardly breathe without her. By killing her, they had destroyed me. Two birds with one stone. Perfect. Everyone has to die eventually. Except us. We could be hollowed out, but never die. Living forever in entropy. Trapped in limbo. But we'd all be broken in the end, until we were nothing. Even Aro, one day, would lose his enthusiasm. _And they all fall down_ . . .

Soft light fell on her skin as morning broke, illuminating her still beauty. Her eyes were open, staring aimlessly into space. And she looked . . . so fragile. Like the light would turn her to ash. I picked up her body carefully and held it close to me, desperately trying to savour her lingering warmth. I could barely see through grief. I held her tightly and sobbed, more heart wrenching and sorrowful than any mortal could manage. A silent cry that pierced through silence itself. Soundless, wordless pleas, to whatever God there may be, to spare her_. _

_Turn back time. Let me choose someone else. Anyone else. Not her. Save her. Please. I beg you._

_Take my life, and spare hers. Please. I've killed so many, and she's done nothing. She is innocent. Bring her back to me. Bring her back to the world, and take me from it. _

_Let her breathe._

_Make her heart beat._

_Let her live. _

_I beg of you._

**_You absolutely must read the next chapter, it is of vital importance.  
Plus, it has a very amusing (and annoying) true story about my dumb friend Charlotte and a certain actor whose initials are R.P._**


	38. The Importance of Reading This Chapter

**Authors Notes**

**I really hope you enjoyed reading these last two chapters, -grimaces- and I know this sounds sad and pathetic, but it was very emotional to write them.  
Serious, I was depressed today, and I had not a clue why. I told my mum and she said I was **_**grieving**_** for my story. Then she offered me a hug. It was embarrassing.**

**I know you probably all hate me right now, and think I'm evil – which I am – but I love you all for reading it, and giving me your opinions.**

**Fist and foremost, I'd like to thank and give e-©ookies to the following people for sticking with my story:**

**Crazyladywithashovel**

**Jess Readin**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan**

**xpigs-CAN-flyx**

**Muse-of-the-Night**

**Goddess411**

**Aurashayde**

**Dawn Ariser**

**Antianty**

**IHeartMarvin**

**Riotgirl777**

**Jacob4eva**

**Caspeana**

**Tasha**

**Smergie08**

**Fluffy Otter**

**Damonforever**

**Sukhipukhi**

**AbhorsenLirael**

**Pricel**

**Alli**

**EijiNya**

**ReDmOoN14**

**Desmatia**

**LauraCullen**

**Pugsilovepaintsthesky**

_**The most ironic thing in the world:**_

**I know this will sidetrack reviews more than slightly, but I have to tell this story:  
Okay, so me and my friend go to this café practically every Saturday for lunch. Last Saturday we decided we'd go shopping instead, just because we felt like it. When I came back to school, guess what I found out. **_**Robert frickin Pattinson**_** walks into the café we were going to go to. No joke. Seriously. I can't believe it either. It turns out my friend Charlotte the Dumb (as I have now dubbed her) saw him and thought to herself, **_**'wow he looks **_**exactly**_** like Robert Pattinson'**_**. So she waved at him. He waved back. **_**Robert -Edward- Pattinson **_**waved at Charlotte. The **_**one**_** week we don't go to that specific café. And someone in my class got his autograph. One for herself and one to sell on eBay! And you know what's really ironic? Me and the friend that I went shopping with were talking about how cool it'd be if Robert Pattinson just showed up in our village. Apparently his aunt lives near us.**

**For some reason, Callum and Scarlet's song is most definitely **_**'Another Girl, Another Planet'**_** and the montage song **_**'Always'**_**. Oh and the death scene song is **_**'Silver and Cold'**_**. Also **_**'Love Like Winter'**_** is a brilliant one for this.**

**IMPORTANT: (Yes, this is the important part) I will be posting an extra mini-chapter in Will's P.O.V. entitled 'After You've Gone', the idea of which actually came from IHeartMarvin, so thanks for the idea : ). It's just a little thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was going to send it to you all via email, but hardly any of you answer it, so there would be no point.**  
**I might be writing a sequel, depending on how many people say they'll read it. I have a poll on my page if you want to vote.**

**Other than that, I guess just a massive thanks to everyone who read my story and a shout out to Charlotte!**

**Toodles till next time!**


	39. After You've Gone

_**This chapter is dedicated to every one of my reviewers! Love you all so much! Honest to fudge-cake, I probably wouldn't have written half of this story if it wasn't for your responses. I think I have one more reviewer to pay tribute to, that wasn't mentioned in my Authors Notes:**_ _**Lizinu777(at)yahoo(dot)com**_ _**! Danke Shen for the awesome review!**_

**_One thing though, If the title is 'Careful What You Wish For' It wouldn't make sense to have a happy ending. Otherwise it'd be called something like 'When You Wish Upon a Star' or 'Wish Recklessly! It's Fun!!'_**

**_Wow, I can't believe I actually finished something . . . This is the first thing I've ever finished! WHOOO!_**

_Will's P.O.V._

It'd been three days since she disappeared. Three frickin days. Police said it didn't look like a run away. She hadn't taken any of her stuff with her. But there weren't any finger prints other than her own, and there was no sign of forced entry. There were, however, heavy foot prints – too big to be her feet – right beneath her window, pointing away from the house. Someone else had been there. Everyone was questioned. Argo even had some of his shoes confiscated, but they weren't the same size. Even I had my fair share of interrogation. And I knew who it must be. I couldn't explain it, but it was the same way I knew who the Lambo belonged to when she got into it the last time I saw her. And I'd tried to relay this to the police many times. Unfortunately, 'I just know' doesn't count as solid evidence. And the fact I didn't know his surname, and couldn't recall the number plate of his car really didn't help my case. The police promised, rather patronisingly, that they'd look into it. Bloody idiots. I generally ended up yelling that I didn't have super powers, so how the hell could I manage to kidnap her without a trace, and hide her somewhere practically non-existent.

At any rate, they insisted there was no evidence to show that she had been harmed in any way. So while we were just waiting for her to show up out of the blue with some elaborate story, I had to carry on like normal and go to school.

But nothing was normal. I don't think I'd ever had a day when I hadn't seen Scarlet, since she moved here. Even if it was just her yelling at me. It felt . . . strange, being in school and knowing she wasn't there. I drifted through the halls almost aimlessly until Carlos clapped me on the back, startling me. "What's up with you, jumpy?"

"Nothing." I snapped,

"Oh now, I'm not buying that." He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"Fine, I'm just a little on edge, alright?" I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Carlos; thinks everything's his business.

"Because?" He pressed. I stood, silently, unable to think of a coherent answer. He sighed heavily, "This isn't still the Scarlet thing, is it?" He said exasperatedly.

"She just disappeared!" I growled, sounding a tad defensive.

"Look mate, let's be honest here. She's fit, right? But, seriously, she's a fling; a bit of fun." Carlos said, completely convinced he was right. But he wasn't right about anything. Scarlet had never been 'a bit of fun' to me. Granted she was a fun person. And the hottest girl I knew. But we'd never been . . . together, like that. Despite my best wishes. It wasn't as if I hadn't dropped enough hints. Scarlet seemed to be the most oblivious person in the world. I was a big enough idiot to kiss her. I screwed up _everything._ And I should have known Carlos would make a big deal over it. He saw what he wanted to see. And now half the guys in the school were claiming to have slept with her. The last words she said to me rung in my ears. _'I actually thought you were different.'_ I wanted to yell down the corridor that day that I was different. I'd never treat her the way Carlos, or that kid – Nige did. Never. She was my best friend. And even if this was just a typical teenage crush, and even if she only thought of me as a friend, I'd still take that over nothing at all. It wasn't like I was in _love _with her. Please, I'm seventeen. I have plenty of time for that later. I was never the type to swoon, or fall head over heels. But then, I never needed too; I usually got my way when it came to girls. All except her. She was just . . . so cool. I'd never wanted someone more in my life. And it wasn't just that she was way more than pretty. She was brilliant. She just _didn't care _what anyone thought. She did whatever the hell she wanted. And she was so frustrating. I could have waved a big sign in front of her face saying; _'will you go out with me?!' _In capital letters and she wouldn't have noticed a thing.

I stood, glowering at him, unable to choose the right words to accurately express my utter contempt of his statement. "You're a right bastard, you know that?" I said weakly, shaking my head as I continued to walk. Carlos chuckled,

"Don't get all moody with me just because you lost your little thing on the side." He smirked. I was on the verge of punching him.

"Cazzo si." I snarled. He held up his hands, an amused grin still on his lips.

"Hey, don't blame me, just because you don't have anyone per dormire con." He laughed. That was it. I drew back a fist and hit him hard in the face. There was a loud thudding sound and Carlos clutched his cheek a couple of steps away. "¡¿Che diavolo stai facendo?!" He yelled in rapid speech. "What - ¡¿È amore?!" He sneered mockingly. I threw another punch, but he ducked swiftly, striking a blow to my stomach. Remind me, why am I friends with this guy again? I doubled over, coughing. I kicked out at him, but he punched me in the eye. What happened then I didn't quite follow, only that it seemed to be a lot like a cross between wrestling and boxing. When a teacher finally pulled us apart, we were both bruised and bleeding from several places.

We sat in the hall, waiting to be called into Signor Dominic's office. "This is your bloody fault." I muttered, glaring at Carlos.

"Hardly." He said, his eyebrows shooting up. "Just because you've fallen in love with your bit of fun." He rolled his eyes at me this time.

"I am _not_ in love with her." I whispered angrily. "I just don't like you talking about her like that." And that was the truth.

"Whatever. I've never seen anyone more smitten." He derided, a grin spreading on his face.

"No, you see, I just have this irrational problem with bullshit." I found myself growling again. He was really pissing me off now. I felt like hitting him over the head with a shovel. If only I had one . . . We were called into the office, and I tuned out, my brain only working just about enough to know when to nod and apologise. It wasn't like I was actually going to listen to him rant, and I really couldn't be bothered to explain how Carlos had provoked me. Luckily enough Signor Dominic quite liked me, so I was only sent home for the day, and I only had one lesson anyway, and that was media studies. And everyone knows that's a complete doss subject. Besides, I needed to get something, and now I had free time, I had to force myself to do it.

I stood at the door, hearing muffled shouting, and rung the bell. I still felt as if Scarlet would answer, laughing at my stupid beam and bidding me in. But a tired looking Elli answered, forcing a smile as she saw me. "Hello Will." She greeted politely.

"Hey, err, sorry if this is a bad time, but I left an English essay in Scarlet's room . . ." I said with an apologetic look.

"Of course." She stepped aside to let me in, and with a glance back at her I jogged up the stairs. Her door opened as I tentatively pushed it. I froze for a second. Everything seemed so normal. Not a pencil out of place. The only thing missing was Scarlet sitting on her bed and complaining that Senorita Margarita – as we had dubbed Senorita Gabrielle after seeing her come out of a club one night completely pissed off her face, which _is_ as funny as it sounds – was making her rewrite her coursework again. I walked across the room carefully, as if I was trying not to disturb it, and sat at her laptop. It felt wrong being in here, like a phantom Scarlet was standing right behind me, folding her arms, and I was somehow angering her. It would have been appropriate to have a crack of thunder there, but unfortunately it was a clear day. I found my essay easily enough, it was named: _'Will's Attempt at Writing Something Interesting in English'_. I opened Scarlet's email and scrolled down the contacts list until I found Will Guestarro. I clicked new and attached my essay, sending it to myself. I was about to shut it down when something caught my eye. A little box flashed in the corner of the screen, saying 'New Email'. I sat, watching it warily for a minute before opening it. I know I shouldn't have, and that Scarlet would have whacked me if she had been there, but I couldn't help myself. Immediately, I saw it was from her uncle. I shivered slightly. I hated thinking about Scarlet's family. I read the email in silence, trying to over think things and somehow solve her disappearance through this email. Evidently, he didn't even know she was gone yet. I would not like the job of telling him.

_Dear Scarlet,  
What did you do this time? I'm glad to hear they're disciplining you though. I always thought Elli was a bit soft.  
I'm sure I'll be shocked at how much you'll have changed by the time I get out. Of course, you won't notice it.  
Keep practising; you'll get the hang of it. I know you'll do well in all your subjects, Scarlet. You're a bright girl. As for the popular group, they can just . . . well I'm sure you can finish that sentence by yourself.  
Alright, I won't give you the lecture. But you ought to be careful about who you associate with. Take things _slow_. I know you, and if you let yourself you'll jump in head first without a second thought. All I'm saying is be careful. You're only fifteen; you have time for _that _stuff later.  
I'm fine, honestly. It's not exactly luxury in here, but I survive. I _am_ out of trouble and intend to stay that way, Scarlet, stop worrying.  
My chin is perfectly high, kiddo.  
Love you; see you soon,  
Lupe xxx_

What did he mean, 'see you soon'? How soon? Was he getting out soon? Would he take her back to England? I didn't like the idea of him getting custody of Scarlet. It just seemed . . . horrific. Well he couldn't now anyway. At least she wasn't with him. I think I preferred not having a clue where she was to knowing she was in his care. It was . . . creepy. He'd killed someone. He shouldn't be allowed to take care of her. He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near her.

Downstairs, I could hear Elli and Argo arguing again. "We can't keep it from him forever! What about when he's released? Do we just say, 'oh yeah, did we forget to mention she's been missing'?" Argo said heatedly,

"That's a whole year away, you don't know, we could have found her by then!" Elli cried.

"Face facts, Elle, the police have no leads, no suspects, nothing!" He retorted, making me shudder. He'd given up hope already. The police said the window was still open, that if they found something within the week, we could get her back . . . alive.

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't worry him unnecessarily!" Elli continued, oblivious to the fact I was having a slight melt down up here.

"All you're saying is that you're too much of a coward to tell him!" Argo growled and I heard his footsteps taking off through the hall, and slamming the front door behind him. I went downstairs, biting my lip and peered into the living room. Elli was crying almost silently, sitting cross legged on the sofa. I stood awkwardly at the door, watching her.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice. Elli sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly, painting a smile on her face.

"Fine." She sighed. I nodded and bit my lip, going out of the house. I didn't like leaving her in such a state, but I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't exactly promise everything would be fine, could I? Scarlet was gone and God only knew if she was okay. Of course Elli was upset. Of course she missed her. I missed her. How pathetic did that sound? She'd only been gone three days! But I don't think I'd gone this long without seeing her since – well since we met. I didn't know how, but I was going to find out how he did it. Somehow, as idiotic as it sounded, I was going to find her. If only I could figure out how.

**_I'm really sorry this took so long. I had this finished on Sunday, but couldn't update until now, because Fanfiction login was down._**

**_Anywho, I have finished the Introduction, Preface, and two chapters of the SEQUEL! Which will be called Beauty is a Savage Garden (I'm reading 'The Vanpire Lestat' at the moment). Just a warning, but I'm going to aim this one to be a lot less light hearted, and a lot more meaningful, but I'll probably fail miserably and make it light hearted again. Well, I only have to proof read them now, so they should be up either later today or tomorrow._**


End file.
